Blizny II - Obskurus
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Ciąg dalszy zmagań Harry'ego z Albusem oraz z niespodziewanym jeszcze groźniejszym przeciwnikiem.
1. Część I - Znów ten koszmar cz1

**Blizny II**

 **Obskurus**

 **Autor: Zilidya D. Ragon**

 **Część I A**

 _ **Znów ten koszmar**_

Harry przełknął głośno, gdy tylko otworzył oczy i, do jego zaćmionego ciągle koszmarem umysłu, dotarło gdzie jest. Nie potrafił jednak się uspokoić. Odrzucił kołdrę i wstał.

Przez otwarte okno wpadało nocne, letnie powietrze, chłodząc spoconą skórę.

Potarł ramiona, wzdychając ciężko i zerkając na blizny. W tym świetle wydawały się niesamowicie jasne. Dodatkowo fakt, że spora ich ilość została stworzona przy pomocy magii, a on sam teraz był dosyć mocno rozchwiany emocjonalnie, lśniły pulsującą mocą. Nie pierwszy raz to dostrzegał, ale od kilku tygodni zaczęło się to powtarzać coraz częściej. Niestety odczuwał wtedy nasilający się ból, który starał się ukrywać przed wszystkimi.

Wiedział, jak wiele zawdzięcza obu swoim nowym opiekunom i nie chciał sprawiać więcej kłopotu. Odkąd pojmano Albusa Dumbledore'a oraz udowodniono mu szereg win, było w miarę normalnie. Rozprawy, których tak obawiał się Potter, mając już doświadczenie z magicznym sądem, odbyły się sprawnie. Tak jak przypuszczał, nie ominęło to także Lucjusza. Ale w swoim zwyczaju wymigał się z najgorszych kar po ślizgońsku.

Odszkodowania może i mocno uszczupliły jego majątek, ale pozwoliły cieszyć się wolnością i stanowiskiem. Nikomu nie spieszyło się zostać ministrem magii, nawet jeśli zapanował już spokój. Każdy też ufał, że podopieczny weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce, gdyby jednak Malfoy senior zrobił coś niestosownego.

Harry potarł czoło, sycząc nagle, gdy musnął bliznę i odrywając się na moment od wspomnień. To odczucie tylko potwierdzało jego koszmar. Wmawianie sobie, że jest inaczej, byłoby błędem. W końcu sam mu to powiedział, a on znów będzie musiał wkroczyć na ścieżkę walk.

Usiadł na parapecie, starając się zignorować ból w bliznach i rozjaśnić trochę myśli.

Fawkes spał na swojej żerdzi, z głową ukrytą pod skrzydłem. Hedwiga wyleciała kilka godzin temu na polowanie. Może i Harry zrzekł się tutora, ale ptak nie opuścił go, twierdząc, że nie będzie miał z kim czasem inteligentnie porozmawiać. Pewnych przywilejów po prostu już nie dało się cofnąć, nawet jeśli sam tiro tego chciał.

Przez krótką chwilę chłopak miał zamiar obudzić pierzastego towarzysza, ale jego śpiew obudziłby Severusa, śpiącego po drugiej stronie korytarza. Feniksy nie posiadały opcji ściszania.

Zastanawianie się, co ma teraz zrobić, było dosyć czarnymi myślami. Jutro, a dokładniej dzisiejszego poranka, gazety będą krzyczały nagłówkami:

„ _ **Albus Dumbledore uciekł z Azkabanu!"**_

Nie zapomniał zabrać swoich zwolenników. Zażycie Eliksiru Życia dawało im sporo przewagi. A stworzenie nowych dawek także nie będzie trudne. W tej chwili Harry żałował, że nie wyraził zgody na _Obliviate_. To i tak byłoby lepsze wyjście niż Pocałunek Dementora, a uchroniłoby ich teraz przed konsekwencjami.

Cóż, najgorsze otrzyma on. Teraz Albus nie będzie się już ukrywał za fasadą miłego starca. Ich połączenie znów stało się aktywne i Harry już odczuwał pierwsze efekty. Stary czarodziej był na niego wściekły i nawet gniewu Toma nie można było z tym porównywać. Radość z wakacji uleciała w dal, machając białą chusteczką.

Harry westchnął i ruszył na dół, do kuchni. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, a gorąca herbata odrobinę go uspokoi. Przechodząc obok drzwi do salonu, zatrzymał się na moment. Krąg Snape'ów otaczało w tej chwili światło księżyca i wydawał się bardziej magiczny. Przez myśl Harry'ego przemknęło, że może ponownie go potrzebować. Zadrżał na, jak myślał, dawno zapomniane wspomnienie bólu tych połączeń. Groźba Albusa znów przemknęła przez myśli:

 _Znajdę cię, mój chłopcze._

Potrząsnął głową dla odegnania ich i wszedł do kuchni. Skrzat pojawił się natychmiast.

― Panicz sobie coś życzy?

― Poproszę herbaty. Gorzkiej.

Już jakiś czas temu nauczył się, że skrzat chce pracować i nie należy mu tej pracy odbierać. Obrażony skrzat był nie do wytrzymania.

Usiadł przy stole, na którym zapalono niewielką lampkę oliwną. Jej ciepłe światło hipnotyzowało i Harry zatopił się w niej. Ocknął się, gdy skrzat postawił przed nim filiżankę oraz imbryczek z herbatą.

― Dziękuję.

Skrzat zniknął bez słowa.

Harry sięgnął po czajniczek, dostrzegając, że jego dłonie drżą mocno. Jeden _Cruciatus_ , a on zareagował, jakby to była co najmniej cała seria tortur. Cóż, Albus pokazał swoje prawdziwe ja, nieukrywane za Tomem.

Przyłożył dłonie do gorącej filiżanki i znów ciężko westchnął.

― Już tęsknisz za Draco? Wyjechał dopiero przedwczoraj. ― Spokojny głos Severusa przeraził go tak bardzo, że rozlał herbatę, parząc sobie dłonie.

Syknął, wciskając je pod pachy, jakby to miało pomóc.

― Włóż dłonie pod zimną wodę. ― Mężczyzna pchnął go lekko w stronę zlewu i odkręcił kurek. ― Przepraszam, nie sądziłem, że aż tak cię wystraszę.

― Zamyśliłem się i twoje nagłe pojawienie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi.

― Co tak bardzo skupiło twoją uwagę o czwartej rano, że nie mogło poczekać do jakiejś przyzwoitej godziny? Przyniosę maść, twoje dłonie drżą.

Harry kiwnął głową, wdzięczny, że mógł uniknąć odpowiadania na wcześniejsze pytanie. Ale to był Severus. Nie był ślepy.

Strząsnął wodę z rąk, nie chcąc ich wycierać. Każdy nerw był w tej chwili nadwrażliwy i nawet herbata sprawiała intensywny ból, chociaż normalnie już dawno przestałby odczuwać dyskomfort poparzenia.

Severus stanął w drzwiach.

― Możemy przejść do salonu?

― Oczywiście. ― Spojrzał tęsknie na niezaczętą herbatę.

― Skrzat przyniesie nową. Dla nas obu. Przyda nam się.

Przenikliwy wzrok mistrza eliksirów spowodował, że Harry przygarbił się poddańczo i podążył za nim.

― Pokaż te dłonie.

Harry usiadł na kanapie i wyprostował ręce. Mężczyzna obejrzał je ostrożnie, delikatnie muskając skórę. Pokiwał głową i nałożył cienką warstwę kremu chłodzącego.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

― Chcesz też eliksir?

― To tylko gorąca herbata.

Severus spojrzał na niego tym swoim spojrzeniem, które mówiło, że kłamstwo już nie działa.

― Bardzo dobrze wiesz, o jakim eliksirze mówię, Harry. Artur przed chwilą poinformował mnie o ucieczce Albusa Dumbledore'a. Choć i bez tej wiadomości widzę u ciebie efekty pocruciatusowe.

― No już dobra. Daj ten eliksir. ― Dał za wygraną.

Severus wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę i odkorkował. Harry wypił ją jednym haustem.

― Znów muszę przeprowadzić się do salonu? ― spytał, obracając pustą już buteleczkę w palcach.

― Skoro od razu pokazał ci, do czego jest zdolny, to uważam, że będzie to najlepszy pomysł.

Harry prychnął z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach.

― Czy mam przekazać coś Lucjuszowi, czy tylko tak Albus wpadł do tej głowy pełnej Draco?

Snape wyraźnie starał się go pocieszyć.

― Szkoda, że to go nie odstraszyło. Chyba mało perwersji. Musimy nad tym popracować. Ale nie, nic szczególnego nie mówił. Pokazał mi tylko swoją ucieczkę, torturując jednego ze strażników.

Severus przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego, obejmują go ramieniem.

― I oczywiście w typowo gryfoński sposób stwierdziłeś, że nic nikomu nie powiesz i będziesz cierpiał w ciszy.

― Nie chciałem nikogo martwić. To tylko jedna klątwa ― starał się to zbagatelizować, nawet jeżeli wiedział, że opiekun ma rację.

― Merlinie, Harry! ― krzyknął Severus, odwracając go w swoją stronę. ― Miałeś kontakt z taką ilością mrocznych klątw, że każda następna jest przez ciebie odczuwalna coraz silniej. Nie uodparniasz się na klątwy. Stajesz się wręcz…

― Wiem, Severusie! ― Poderwał się i zaczął krążyć przed płonącym kominkiem. ― Uczyłem się o tym. Każde zaklęcie o złej intencji powoduje, że stajemy się na nie nadwrażliwi. Pewnie dlatego bolą mnie blizny.

Słysząc to, Snape natychmiast wstał i zatrzymał chłopaka w miejscu, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach.

― Bolą cię blizny? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

― Eee… ― zająknął się, próbując jakoś wyjść z tej sytuacji.

Nie planował o tym mówić. Po prostu mu się wymsknęło.

― Harry? Czy bolą cię po połączeniu z tym starcem? ― W tej chwili mężczyzna przypominał mu Hermionę.

Wiedział jednak, że i tym razem kłamstwo szybko wyszłoby na jaw.

― Nie. Odczuwam je już od dłuższego czasu. Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem cię martwić.

― Teraz to dopiero się martwię. Mogło dojść do jakichś uszkodzeń, a twoje milczenie jeszcze mogło je pogłębić. Z samego rana udamy się do Pomfrey, żeby cię przepadała. Powinna jeszcze być w Hogwarcie.

― Tak, mamo ― westchnął ciężko, ponownie siadając na kanapie i sięgając po herbatę.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy skrzat ją przyniósł. Dziwna cisza kazała mu spojrzeć na Severusa.

― Coś się stało?

― Nazwałeś mnie _mamą_.

― Aaa… Tak tylko powiedziałem. Wiesz, że tak się zachowujesz?

― Jak kobieta?

― Nie. Jak nadopiekuńcza kwoka. Nie przeszkadza mi to ― dodał szybko, dostrzegając jego rozdrażnienie. ― Wiem, że w większości masz rację.

― W większości? ― Uniósł brew.

― No dobra. We wszystkim. ― Zaczynał czuć się niepewnie w tej rozmowie.

― Czyli Lucjusz to ojciec? Traktujesz nas jak rodzinę. To dobrze, Harry.

― Dobrze? ― Chyba zaczynał się gubić.

Snape usiadł obok.

― Nigdy nie miałeś prawdziwej stabilizacji w życiu. Teraz tak, tylko nie potrafiłeś jej, jak dotąd, nazwać.

― Severusie, to chyba nie jest pora. Przynajmniej nie dla mnie. Czuję się strasznie skołowany ― mruknął cicho Harry, ukrywając się za filiżanką napoju.

― W porządku. Dam ci na razie w tej kwestii spokój ― zgodził się opiekun. ― Jednak w kwestii wizyty u Poppy nie.

― Dlaczego nie u Św. Munga? Nie chcę być traktowany inaczej niż inni.

― Jesteś pewien?

― Tak. Pani Pomfrey pewnie i tak już wyjechała na urlop.

― Możliwe, że będziesz żałował tej decyzji.

― Pewnie tak. I proszę nie mówić nic jeszcze Lucjuszowi. Wraz z Draco z całą pewnością spanikują.

Potarł przedramię, gdy przebiegł przez nie mimowolny skurcz. Już nauczył się rozróżniać te fizyczne od magicznych. Na drugie jeszcze nie znalazł rozwiązania, by sobie ulżyć, ale nie był pesymistą. Może badanie w Św. Mungu da jakąś podpowiedź.

― Dasz radę się jeszcze przespać?

― Chyba nie. Posiedzę przy kominku. Może sen sam przyjdzie.

Severus wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.

― A co do Malfoyów, to raczej pozbądź się złudzeń, że nie pojawią się tu z samego rana. Lucjusz już też na pewno wie o zdarzeniach w Azkabanie. W końcu to minister. A potem doda resztę faktów i poczeka do przyzwoitej godziny, by zajrzeć.

Harry zachichotał.

― Przyzwoita godzina to dla Malfoya chyba południe. Dziesiąta to pewnie blady świt.

― Do zobaczenia przed ósmą. ― Zakończył z uśmiechem Snape i wyszedł do holu, a następnie na piętro do swojej sypialni.

Harry był wdzięczny, że od razu nie rzucił na niego szeregu zaklęć diagnostycznych albo nawet monitorującego. Snape jako opiekun był w porządku, jeżeli trzymało się ustalonych zasad. Miał świadomość, że ma pod dachem nastolatka, ale wiedział też, że Harry to Harry. Nawet sam mu któregoś razu powiedział, że nie spodziewa się imprez, a przynajmniej nie zorganizowanych przez Harry'ego. Większość wakacji przebywali w ciszy i obu to zadowalało. Po ekscytacjach i emocjach poprzedniego roku szkolnego woleli to niż hałas. Nawet odwiedzający go przyjaciele rozumieli go i poza krótkim meczem quidditcha z rodzeństwem Weasley, większość spotkań spędzana była na rozmowach.

Skrzat pojawił się ponownie, gdy odstawił pustą filiżankę. Podał chłopakowi koce i poduszkę, zanim znikł z tacą.

Oparcie kanapy zaczęło drażnić plecy Harry'ego, a mając dwa koce, zdecydował się położyć przed kominkiem. Zawsze lubił patrzeć w ogień. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy usnął.

OOO

― Harry? ― Cichy szept przebił się przez sen. ― Harry?

Otworzył jedno oko i przez mgłę rozpoznał Draco. W czasie snu okulary zsunęły się na ziemię.

― Czemu śpisz na podłodze?

― Nie planowałem tego. ― Usiadł, nakładając okulary. ― Co ty tu robisz? Jest dopiero… ósma ― rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na zegar.

Chciał się rozciągnąć, ale prawie natychmiast zrezygnował. Przy samym podniesieniu rąk odczuł każdy nerw. Standardowe eliksiry nadal były dla niego za słabe.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― Wyciągnął do niego rękę Draco.

― To zależy.

Przeszli do kuchni, w której byli jego opiekunowie pochyleni nad swoimi gazetami.

― Miałeś rację, Severusie. Dokładnie ósma ― rzucił Harry, siadając obok.

― Jak się czujesz, Harry? Severus już mi powiedział, że wiesz.

― Potrzebuję znów specjalnych eliksirów, tamten z nocy już nie działa ― zwrócił się do Snape'a

― Coś się stało w nocy? ― Draco poderwał się z dopiero co zajętego krzesła.

― Wracam spać do salonu ― stwierdził tylko i uniósł brwi, gdy Severus postawił przed nim fiolkę. ― Już? Jak zawsze przygotowany. Dziękuję.

― Umówiłem nas na dziewiątą. Zjedz śniadanie i umyj się.

― Severusie, przypominam, że nie ma trzech lat. ― Przewrócił oczami.

― Nie. Nie masz. Ale masz na sobie ciągle pidżamę.

Harry'emu pozostało zarumienić się zawstydzająco i posłuchać. Draco usiadł i tylko gromił go ostrym wzrokiem.

― No wykrztuś to z siebie, Draco. Bo się udusisz ― rzucił tylko w jego stronę.

― Czemu jesteś taki spokojny?! Starzec z tą swoją bandą zwiał!

― Wiem. Wszystko mi pokazał. ― Zmarszczył czoło, gdy krzyk Malfoya odbił się echem od ścian.

― Przepraszam ― zmitygował się natychmiast blondyn. ― Jak on śmiał…? ― wkurzał się, obracając łyżeczkę w palcach.

Harry prychnął rozbawiony. Draco nic nie zmieni.

― Cóż, czeka nas kolejna przygoda.

― Raczej koszmar.

― Mam nadzieję jednak na przygodę. Koszmary mam w nocy. ― Przeklął w myślach swój język. Znów palnął głupotę i widział zmartwienie na twarzach całej trójki. ― Przestańcie tak na mnie patrzeć. Przecież wiecie, jak ubiera się Albus. Oczy mnie bolą, nawet gdy śpię.

Nie spodziewał się, że Snape parsknie we własną herbatę.

― Harry, nie przy jedzeniu ― zgromił go. ― A teraz jedz.

Pochłonął posiłek w rozsądnym czasie, bez ścigania się, jak to określał zwykle Lucjusz. Ślizgoni chyba zawsze mieli na wszystko czas. Umycie się i przebranie zajęło kwadrans. Gdy wracał do kuchni, brakowało pięciu minut do dziewiątej. Severus właśnie wychodził i spotkali się w holu.

― Idą z nami ― poinformował go.

― Dlaczego? I bez Lucjusza wzbudzę sensację.

― Beze mnie to dopiero będzie ― odezwał się Malfoy senior. ― Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby mnie nie było przy podopiecznym, gdy jest chory.

― Nie jestem chory ― bronił się.

― Tego jeszcze nie wiemy ― dorzucił swoje trzy knuty Draco, biorąc go za rękę i prowadząc w stronę kominka.

Tak pokonany po raz drugi tego dnia ruszył za Ślizgonem.


	2. Część I - Znów ten koszmar cz2

**Blizny II**

 **Obskurus**

 **Część I B**

 _ **Znów ten koszmar**_

Całe szczęście kominek, przez który wyszli, nie był w poczekalni, tylko od razu w gabinecie.

― Witam panów ― przywitał się lekarz. ― Miło mi pana poznać, panie Potter. Jestem doktor Nathan Cuba.

Harry niezbyt chętnie się przywitał. Potem spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy.

― Poczekacie na zewnątrz?

― Harry… ― zaczął Severus, ale Harry mu przerwał.

― Nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Potem będziesz mógł wyciągnąć wszystko do pana Cuba. Minimum prywatności chyba mi się należy?

― Oczywiście.

Snape delikatnie pociągnął za sobą ociągających się blondynów.

― Ma pan troskliwych opiekunów. Proszę usiąść.

Harry usiadł na białym krześle, naprzeciw białego biurka. W tym gabinecie wszystko było białe i w pierwszej chwili skojarzyło mu się z psychiatrykiem, takim widzianym w jakimś filmie.

― To nie psychiatryk, prawda? ― Ufał Severusowi, ale lęk ciągle gdzieś tam tkwił, zwłaszcza po tym, co odstawił Vernon.

― Oczywiście, że nie, mogę zapewnić. Lubię biel, jeśli to pana zaniepokoiło. No i dodatkowo to szpital.

― Mugolskie są zwykle w jakichś odcieniach zieleni.

― Myślę, że przybył pan do mnie w innej sprawie, niż kolory szpitali. Proszę powiedzieć o co chodzi, a postaram się pomóc.

― Severus martwi się, że z moimi bliznami jest coś nie tak.

Mężczyzna natychmiast podniósł wzrok na jego czoło.

― Akurat z tą daję sobie radę. Chodzi o wszystkie pozostałe. Odczuwam w nich ból.

― Cały czas? ― Lekarz zaczął notować.

― Nie. Choć ostatnio coraz częściej.

― Czy to blizny spowodowane przez zaklęcia?

― Tak. W większości.

― Ile jest tych blizn?

― Eee… ― Harry zająknął się. ― Nie wiem. Nigdy ich nie liczyłem. ― Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę.

― Czyli ich liczba jest spora? Czy w granicach na przykład około dziesięciu?

Harry rozpiął szybko koszulę i ją zdjął.

― Mogę powiedzieć, że _sporo ich_ dobrze pasuje ― powiedział okręcając się dookoła, by mężczyzna mógł go dokładnie zobaczyć.

― Och! ― zdołał wydusić lekarz. ― Czytałem pana zeznania w _Proroku_ , ale przypuszczałem, że to może błąd przy druku albo jakiś… One błyszczą ― rzekł nagle, urywając poprzednią wypowiedź, gdy dostrzegł kolejny objaw.

― Tak. Wiem. I czuję się przez to jak żarówka. ― Harry zaczynał się denerwować. ― I proszę mi wierzyć, to boli.

― Proszę się przez chwilę nie ruszać.

Po kilku zaklęciach Harry zdołał się uspokoić i opanować. Lekarz wszystkie czynniki skrzętnie zapisywał, zanim przeprowadzał kolejne badania.

― Czy ostatnio rzucał pan jakieś silniejsze zaklęcie?

― Nie. Ogólnie staram się w domu rzadko korzystać z czarów. Przyzwyczajenie z mugolskiego świata, jak sądzę.

― Proszę się ubrać ― polecił lekarz i nadal coś notował. ― Skoro nie wspomniał pan o tym, to podejrzewam, że żadna z blizn nie otworzyła się powtórnie.

― Jeszcze nie.

― Podejrzewa pan, że tak może nastąpić?

― Czytał pan dzisiejszego _Proroka_? Myślę, że jedna wkrótce ponownie zacznie krwawić.

Doktor drgnął, słysząc dziwny ton w głosie pacjenta. Szybko się otrząsnął.

― Ta jedna przypuszczalnie nie zareaguje tak, jak inne pańskie blizny. Mam swoje podejrzenia, co do reakcji pańskiego ciała.

Harry skończył zapinać właśnie guziki. Oparł dłonie o oparcie krzesła i zapytał:

― Mam nadzieję, że to nic strasznego. Severus już i tak pewnie się zamartwia, choć oczywiście tego nie pokazuje.

― Zapewniam, że spokojnie będzie mógł pan nad tym zapanować i to bez pomocy eliksirów.

― Ooo! ― To akurat bardzo ucieszyło Harry'ego. ― Co muszę zrobić?

― Proszę zachowywać się jak czarodziej, panie Potter. ― Uśmiechnął się do niego wyrozumiale.

― Słucham? ― rzucił ostro, nie rozumiejąc w ogóle.

― Pańska magia żąda używania. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu tworzył pan kręgi na poziomie mistrzowskim, a teraz nic. Ciało nauczyło się wytwarzać jej ogromne ilości, ale nie ma gdzie jej zużyć. Znam czarodziei, których magia omal nie zabiła, więc proszę zacząć czarować, panie Potter. To moja lekarska rada.

― Tylko tyle? Nic poważniejszego? Chwała Merlinowi ― podskoczył do doktora i uścisnął mu obie dłonie na raz. ― Dzięki, panie Cuba.

― Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Proszę wpuścić opiekunów, nim tłum rozniesie poczekalnię.

― Tłum? ― zdziwił się Harry, otwierając drzwi.

Natychmiast zrozumiał, że były otoczone zaklęciem, bo hałas uderzył w niego całą mocą.

Skrzywił się, opierając o framugę, gdy krzyki jeszcze bardziej się wzmogły na jego wyjście.

Ślizgoni rzucili natychmiast zaklęcie uciszające, ale prawie natychmiast zostało przełamane przez przeważającą liczbę czarodziei.

― Myślę, że krąg ciszy już pan przerabiał ― rzekł doktor, stając obok. ― Przy poziomie pana magii na nich zadziała.  
Potter nie zastanawiał się dwa razy. Ostatnie tygodnie w szkole dosyć często ćwiczyli tworzenie prostych sekwencji, które po wpleceniu w krąg rodowy nabierały mocy potężnego czaru.

Flesze aparatów błysnęły wraz z pojawieniem się nad dłonią złoto-czarnego kręgu. W kilka sekund objął całą salę i zapanowała upragniona cisza.

Harry odetchnął i wyprostował się.

― Skąd pan wiedział o kręgu? ― zwrócił się do lekarza.

― Pani Longbottom jest moją kuzynką.

― Czy z Harrym wszystko dobrze? ― wtrącił się Draco.

― Proszę wejść. Raczej będą musieli panowie skorzystać ponownie z mojego kominka. ― Odwrócił się do reporterów i rzucił chłodno: ― A wszystkich, którzy nie wymagają pomocy lekarskiej, proszę natychmiast o opuszczenie szpitala.

I zamknął cicho drzwi.

Trzech Ślizgonów wwiercało wzrok w doktora, co rozbawiło Harry'ego.

― Proszę im powiedzieć, bo to trójgłowy bazyliszek w tej chwili.

― Właśnie widzę. Ale to może chwilę poczekać. Jak teraz blizny? Utworzenie takiego kręgu zabrało sporo magii, więc jakiś efekt powinien pan odczuć.

Chłopak podwinął rękaw i przyjrzał się bliznom. Nadal lekko emanowały mocą, ale ból był prawie nieodczuwalny.

― Faktycznie pomogło.

― Czy otrzymamy w końcu jakieś wyjaśnienia? ― odezwał się starszy Malfoy.

― W skrócie? Pan Potter zapomniał, że jest czarodziejem i to o sporym potencjale. Jego własne ciało dawało mu znaki, że nie zgromadzi już więcej magii.

― Nie czarowałeś odkąd opuściłeś szkołę? ― zdziwił się Snape.

― Nie miałem powodu. Wiesz, że wolę robić wszystko sam.

― Dziękuję, doktorze. ― Mistrz eliksirów uścisnął dłoń mężczyźnie. ― Przypilnuję tego chłopaka.

― Heeeej! ― oburzył się Potter.

― Merlinie kochany, aleś mnie wystraszył, Harry. ― Draco trzepnął go w ramię i Potter syknął. ― Wybacz.

― Przez pewien czas będą jeszcze dokuczać, ale nie trzeba podawać żadnych mikstur. Kilka podobnych sekwencji i wszystko wróci do normy. A to dla pana, panie Snape. ― Wręczył Severusowi kartkę. ― Efekty pocruciatusowe są trudne do leczenia, ale z pana talentem chłopak jest w dobrych rękach. Jednak w razie problemów służę pomocą.

Snape szybko zerknął na kartkę zapisaną czytelnym pismem i zmarszczył brwi.

― Dziękuję ― odparł spokojnie i Harry poczuł się niepewnie.

― Coś jednak jest nie tak? ― Spojrzał na lekarza. ― O co chodzi?

― Wracamy do domu, Harry ― polecił Lucjusz, podając mu pojemnik z proszkiem do sieci Fiuu.

Zdecydował się, że zaraz po powrocie otrzyma odpowiedź, nawet jeśli miałby zrobić awanturę. Pierwszą odkąd się wprowadził. Nienawidził niewiedzy. Przekroczył brzeg kominka i zablokował wyjście, by żaden z opiekunów nie mógł wyjść z salonu.

Skoro miał używać magii, to okazja była idealna.

Draco usiadł na kanapie, domyślając się po pozie Harry'ego, że ten nie da łatwo za wygraną. Severus uniósł brew na ten widok i odsunął się, robiąc miejsce Lucjuszowi. Ślizgon tylko uniósł kącik ust i usiadł koło syna.

Zapadła niesamowita cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na Severusa, który powtórnie zaczął czytać diagnozę lekarza, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.

― Słucham! ― nie wytrzymał w końcu Harry.

Snape uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się.

― Tak?

Harry westchnął ciężko i uniósł pięść, ale wraz z wydechem zmienił zdanie. Odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił salon.

― Znowu to robi ― stwierdził cicho Draco i podążył za Harrym.

― Co? ― dopytywał się Lucjusz, także wstając.

― Nie oczekuje odpowiedzi ― odpowiedział Severus. ― Dajcie mi chwilę, abym przeanalizował to i zaraz do was przyjdę.

― Źle to wygląda?

― Jeżeli Albus będzie znów stosował poprzednie triki, to tak, będzie źle. A teraz daj mi się skupić.

Draco, gdy Lucjusz wkroczył do kuchni, bardzo dominująco zajmował się ustami Harry'ego. Nie wyglądało na to, by temu to w jakiś sposób przeszkadzało, skoro jego dłonie już krążyły pod koszulą Ślizgona.

Lucjusz udał, że niczego nie dostrzega i nalał sobie herbaty. Skrzat już jakiś czas temu stale utrzymywał czajniczek z tym konkretnym napojem ciągle gorący. Dało to wystarczająco dużo czasu obu nastolatkom na opanowanie się do rozsądnego poziomu. Potem także nalali sobie herbaty i usiedli.

― Severus zaraz do nas dołączy.

― Wszystko mi jedno ― mruknął Harry, a Draco ujął jego dłoń.

― A nie powinno. Severus zaraz wszystko ci powie.

― Nie musi. Domyśliłem się. Nerwy znów ulegają degradacji ― rzekł, patrząc na wchodzącego mężczyznę.

― Tak. Ale są eliksiry…

― Oczywiście, że są. A ty je dla mnie uwarzysz. A Albus będzie niweczył każdy twój czyn.

― Jesteś dziwnie pesymistyczny, Harry. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku?

― Nie. Nie wiem. Może. Jestem lekko otumaniony ― mruknął, bawiąc się palcami Draco i skupiając się na tej czynności, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.

― Po pierwsze nie martwimy się na zapas. Po drugie, urządzasz salon tylko przy pomocy magii. ― Harry już przewrócił oczami. ― Kwestią eliksirów zajmę się ja.

― W takim razie wracam do pracy. ― Lucjusz wstał. ― Wiecie gdzie mnie znaleźć. Artur pewnie nie daje rady z reporterami. Draco?

― Zostaję ― odpowiedział pewnie.

― To było zbędne pytanie. Zapanuj trochę nad tym Gryfonem.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, rozlewając herbatę.

― Już to widzę. Górujący dół, tak to było, Draco? ― Wsunął dłoń za koszulę blondyna i podrapał go wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Młody Malfoy sapnął.

― Harry… Nie przy…

― Przed momentem całowałeś mnie przy ojcu.

― Chłopcy! ― Severus powstrzymał dalszy ciąg tej dyskusji i zwrócił się do wychodzącego mężczyzny: ― Gdy już to wszystko opanujesz, to zapraszam na spokojną herbatę. Uaktywnię kominek w gabinecie.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Po chwili usłyszeli, jak wypowiada adres i płomienie trzasnęły głośniej.

― A wy dwaj do salonu. Skrzat zaniesie rzeczy, ale resztę ma zrobić Harry.

― Zabrzmiało jak szlaban.

― Gdybyś wcześniej powiedział o bliznach, to sam pojąłbym problem.

― Ale nie wiedziałbyś nic o…

― Wyszłoby to wcześniej czy później. Ze dwie wizje i zauważyłbym defekt nerwów. A teraz przynajmniej będę przygotowany.

Harry przeczesał włosy i oczy Severusa się zmrużyły.

― Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć, Harry?

Chłopak natychmiast dostrzegł swój gest i opuścił dłoń.

― Nie. Raczej nie.

Obie strony doskonale wiedziały, że to kłamstwo, ale Snape nie nalegał. Chwilowo.

― Wracamy do zeszłorocznych zasad ― rzekł. ― Żadnego opuszczania terenu. Śmierciożercy znów będą szukać jakiegoś celu i raczej jesteś wysoko na ich liście. Ciebie, Draco, także to dotyczy.

― Co z Nevillem? ― zaniepokoił się Harry.

W końcu Longbottom przyczynił się do połączenia osobowości Harry'ego, co w efekcie spowodowało złapanie Albusa i uwięzienie.

― Zaraz do niego zafiukam, ale babcia z całą pewnością wzięła już sprawy w swoje ręce. Podejrzewam, że doktor Cuba mógł coś zasugerować po naszej wizycie.

― Zapominam, że moje życie zostało upublicznione i każdy wie, że miewałem wizje ― burknął pod nosem Harry.

― Salon! Przynajmniej zajmiesz czymś myśli ― ponaglił Snape.

― Za chwilę. Idę na chwilę do ogrodu. Sam ― dodał ostro, gdy Draco już chciał do niego dołączyć.

Wyszedł w towarzyszącej mu teraz ciszy.

― Daj mu pomyśleć. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi pomóc uaktualnić zapas eliksirów. Już widzę listę od McGonagall dla Zakonu czy jaką jej ludzie teraz przybrali nazwę.

― Zaczynamy nową wojnę? ― Malfoy ruszył za mistrzem eliksirów.

― Oby jedynie bitwę, ale jestem raczej pesymistą, więc stawiam na wojnę. Różnica jest taka, że teraz nie będziemy walczyć małą grupą. Wszyscy już znają prawdziwe oblicze Albusa Dumbledore'a.

― Ale Harry i tak walczyć będzie sam. Za każdym razem, gdy ten starzec wpakuje mu się do głowy. I nie możemy mu w tym pomóc? Jakoś zablokować?

― Widziałeś co działo się w zeszłym roku. A teraz nie ma już tutora.

― Fawkes mu nie pomoże? ― zdziwił się.

Snape pokiwał przecząco głową.

― Nie. Harry zerwał połączenie z tutorem. Teraz feniks jest dla niego zwyczajnym magicznym stworzeniem, tyle, że go rozumie. Wszelkie przywileje przepadły.

OOO

Harry naprawdę potrzebował być na moment sam. Z jednej strony roznosił go gniew, z drugiej irytacja, a wszystko doprawione sporą dawką smutku. Kilka innych negatywnych uczuć pewnie też. To, co kiedyś spychał w najgłębsze zakamarki swego _ja,_ od jakiegoś czasu nauczył się używać. Nie mógł opuścić terenu domu, a wolał nie niszczyć nic należącego do Severusa, więc użył magii. Transmutował kilka szczap drewna w manekiny, dziwnie przypominające pewnego starca. Potem rzucał w nie każdy znany czar niszczący, jaki mógł sobie przypomnieć. Od dawna nie korzystał już z różdżki. Blokowała jego moc, którą odblokował Fawkes. Tego nie dało się cofnąć po zrezygnowaniu z tutora.

Nie bardzo to pomagało. Zrezygnował, gdy po manekinach zostały wióry. Usiadł pod najbliższym drzewem i zamyślił się, patrząc w niebo.

Czego tym razem mógł chcieć od niego Albus? Nie był Czarnym Panem, co udowodnił w Ministerstwie. Nawet nikt specjalnie nie chciał go sprawdzać i uczyniono to tylko dlatego, że sam się tego domagał. Wszystkie wyniki upubliczniono. Lucjusz potem dostał kilka wyjców, że jest okropnym opiekunem, iż na coś takiego pozwolił. O dziwo, Severus nie otrzymał żadnego, chociaż to Harry mógł zrozumieć. Kto by tam chciał denerwować Snape'a?

Jednak Albus…

Ten starzec miał już jakiś plan, skoro od razu mu groził. Nie ukrył się przed nim mentalnie. Zaatakował, gdy tylko odzyskał wolność i to jeszcze zanim opuścił Azkaban.

Harry zastanawiał się, jak straszne mogą być _odwiedziny_ Dumbledore'a w jego umyśle? W końcu Tom był przez niego wcześniej kierowany i było przerażająco. A co teraz, gdy sam to będzie robił? Może jedynie nakierowywał Toma i reszta to już była inwencja twórcza tego psychola?

Potter musiałby być naprawdę idiotą, gdyby w to uwierzył.

Jednak…

Doliczając do całości prawo Morit o równorzędnej wymianie w sprawie Draco, to wszystkie te połączenia mogą mieć sens. Cóż, teraz nie miał już wyboru. Dokonał transakcji. Przeżyje pozostały mu czas jak potrafił najlepiej.

Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko i zdecydował się wrócić do domu. Co prawda użył przed chwilą sporą ilość zaklęć, ale zbytnio nie odczuł różnicy. Blizny przestały boleć jedynie na krótki moment, gdy był w świętym Mungu. Może zbyt mało zaklęć użył? Przy tak długim niekorzystaniu z magii może musiał rzucić ich dużo więcej? Tylko ile?

Gdy wszedł do holu, zewsząd panowała cisza. Kuchnia była pusta, więc wybrał salon. Skrzat już układał jego rzeczy na stoliku, by Harry mógł sam je ułożyć w wybranym miejscu. Zaczął przemeblowywać salon, uważając, by krąg w podłodze pozostał odsłonięty. Miał przeczucie, że jeszcze może mu się przydać. Niewiele różniło się to od wcześniejszego obrazu. Łóżku, osłonięte parawanem, przy którym stał jego kufer. Większość rzeczy od razu schował, bo jakoś nie wiedział ich na meblach Snape'a.

― Dużo to się nie postarałeś ― powiedział ironicznie Draco, siadając przy stoliku tuż obok okna. ― Dodałbym kilka regałów i parę dźwiękoszczelnych ścian.

― Nie będę ingerował w dom Severusa.

― Dlaczego? To także twój dom.

― Tylko do pełnoletniości.

― A potem? Gdzie masz zamiar mieszkać?

― Odbuduję dom w Dolinie Godryka.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, ale w końcowym efekcie nie skomentował tego.

― Jak blizny? Polepszyło się? ― zmienił temat.

― Nie bardzo.

― Może za mało ich rzuciłeś? Normalnie to dziennie rzucam pewnie w dziesiątkach zaklęcia, a ty nie czarowałeś od końca czerwca. Trochę ci się tego nagromadziło.

― I myślisz, że w jeden dzień to nadrobię? Oszalałeś.

Malfoy dostrzegał tak jak wcześniej w kuchni, zachowanie Pottera. Nie wiedział tylko, jak ma pomóc. Jeszcze dwa dni temu wszystko było w porządku, a wraz z ucieczką Albusa cały spokój Harry'ego gdzieś umknął.

― Niczego takiego nie sugerowałem. Wskazałem tylko, że może tych kilka czarów to za mało po tak długiej przerwie. Zobaczysz, za parę dni przejdzie, jedynie czaruj przy każdej okazji.

― Nie przepadam za korzystaniem z magii do rzeczy, które potrafię zrobić sam. Uważam to za zwyczajne lenistwo. Magia powinna służyć do wielkich celów. Uzdrawiania, ochrony.

― Tylko się zbytnio nie nakręcaj ― skwitował.

― Och, przestań. ― Szturchnął go w ramię. ― Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię.

― No właśnie. Zrewolucjonizuj czarodziejski świat nowym pomysłem wykorzystywania magii.

― Już to widzę. Ooo! ― Harry uniósł ręce do góry. ― Tłum czarodziejów pędzących do mnie z fascynacją na twarzy. A w ich dłoniach pochodnie i widły. O tak, pięknie naostrzone czarne widły.

― Czemu czarne?

― Bo migotają przerażająco w świetle płonących pochodni.

Draco parsknął śmiechem, a Harry pokiwał głową z politowaniem.

― Idź się leczyć, Potter.

― Spadaj, Fretka. Liczy się efekt.

Takie dogryzania były u nich na porządku dziennym i już dawno nie tratowali ich poważnie.

Draco przyciągnął Harry'ego, który dotąd stał przy fotelu i zmusił go do tego, aby usiadł mu na kolanach.

― Znów będziesz się do mnie dobierał? ― spytał lakonicznie Potter, przeczesując włosy blondyna.

Ich niesamowita miękkość była fascynująca.

― Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać.

― Severus może tu wejść w każdej chwili.

― No i zepsułeś wszystko ― prychnął ten, ale nie przerywając tego, co robił, czyli powolnego rozpinania guzików koszuli Harry'ego.

― Właśnie widzę.

Nie powstrzymał go. Przywykł do tego typu zachowań Ślizgona. Tak jak jego fascynowały włosy blondyna, gdy przepływały mu pomiędzy palcami, tak Draco uwielbiał go dotykać. Tak po prostu. Opuszkami palców badał każdy skrawek jego ciała, choć pewnie znał go już na pamięć. Oczywiście, sam Harry nigdy w życiu by się nie przyznał, że mu się ta fascynacja podoba. Tak więc, każdy zajmował się tym, co mu się podobało. Nagłe pukanie w szybę nawet nie spowodowało większej reakcji. Obaj spojrzeli w okno i jednogłośnie prychnęli.

― Twoja sowa nie ma za knuta taktu.

― Przynajmniej nie przeszkadza osobie, która miała coś zrobić ― odezwał się Severus, stojąc w drzwiach z małym flakonikiem w dłoni.

Harry zsunął się z kolan Draco i zaczął zapinać guziki.

― Użyj czaru ― zasugerował mu Ślizgon.

Spotkało się to z milczącym sprzeciwem i dokończeniem czynności standardowo. Następnie chłopak wpuścił sowę do salonu.

― Ostatnio rzadko ją widuję ― zauważył Snape, podchodząc.

― Nie piszę listów, więc żyje prawie jak wolna sowa. Przylatuje chyba tylko ze zwyczajnego przywiązania.

― Czemuż to nie piszesz do przyjaciół? ― zdziwił się mężczyzna.

― Nie czuję takiej potrzeby. Hermiona zwykle pisze o nauce, a Ron o meczach. Uwielbiam nadal quidditch, ale to nie tamten rok. Zbyt dużo się działo i nie potrafię już się tak samo zachowywać.

― Po prostu szybciej dorosłeś, a teraz zdejmij koszulę.

― I nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć, zanim ją pozapinałem? ― sfuczał go Harry.

― I odbierać Draco przyjemność? Nie.

Otoczony przez zmówionych ze sobą dwóch Ślizgonów, Harry zwyczajnie zdjął koszulę zaklęciem.

― Zadowolony?

― Czy wszystkie blizny cię bolą, czy tylko niektóre? ― Severus zaczął go oglądać z każdej strony.

― Ogólnie wszystkie. Chyba. Jest ich tyle, że nie potrafię sprecyzować. Odczuwam spory dyskomfort w danym miejscu, ale nie wiem czy boli blizna po prawej czy ta dwa centymetry obok, czy też obie jednocześnie. Po prostu boli.

― Draco, czyń honory. Wystarczy delikatnie wsmarować. ― Podał fiolkę blondynowi.

― Na co ma pomóc ten… olejek? ― zapytał Harry, gdy upewnił się wpierw, co Draco wylewa sobie na dłoń.

― To zwyczajny olejek przeciwbólowy.

― Tak, oczywiście. Od kiedy używasz na mnie zwyczajnych mikstur? ― parsknął rozbawiony. ― Ale działa ― dodał, gdy pierwsze centymetry ciała zostały pokryte specyfikiem.

― Masz mi powiedzieć, kiedy przestanie.

Harry jedynie westchnął.

― Chyba, że wolisz zaklęcie monitorujące? ― Severus zbyt dobrze znał swojego podopiecznego.

― To jeszcze go nie rzuciłeś? Nie poznaję cię, Severusie ― rzekł Draco, nie przerywając leczniczego obmacywania swojego pacjenta.

― Harry nie jest małym dzieckiem. Potrafi mówić.

Skinął głową w stronę Harry'ego i opuścił salon, albo dokładniej, nowy pokój Pottera

Wszystko się uspokoiło.

Olejek spowodował, że Harry się rozluźnił. Nawet nie dostrzegał, że blizny tak bardzo mu dokuczały, dopóki ból nie znikł. Omal się nie zatoczył, ale Draco przytrzymał go w pasie.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― zaniepokoił się.

― Muszę usiąść.

Ślizgon podprowadził go do łóżka i Harry opadł na niego tylko po to, by paść na plecy.

― Harry?

― Branoc… ― zdążył wyszeptać.

W następnej chwili już spał.

― Przykryj go i chodź do kuchni ― polecił Severus z holu. ― Nie spał dobrze w nocy, więc dodałem coś na sen.

― To było perfidne ― stwierdził chłopak, gdy dołączył do mężczyzn w kuchni.

― Jedynie ślizgońskie. Wyniki od doktora wskazywały lekkie zmęczenie. Sen to poprawi. ― Postawił przed nim filiżankę. ― Zorganizuj niewielkie spotkanie osób z Azylu.

― Spotkanie?

― Najważniejsze głowy rodu. Tu albo w Azylu. Albus coś na pewno planuje.

Poważny ton mistrza eliksirów zaniepokoił Malfoya. Ale on nigdy się nie mylił. Kiwnął głową, nim sięgnął po cukier.


	3. Część II - Podjęcie rękawicy cz1

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Część II A**

 _ **Podjęcie rękawicy**_

Kolejny dzień wydawał się Harry'emu wyrwany jakby z kontekstu. Czuł się jak gdyby wszystko działo się porównywalnie obok. Nie potrafił się skupić i w pierwszej chwili, czyli gdzieś koło południa, gdy szukał czegoś w kufrze po raz kolejny, skojarzył to z olejkiem Severusa. Zaraz potem o tym zapomniał. Rozjaśniło mu się na moment, gdy się wykąpał i jęknął odrobinę wściekły.

Draco już na niego czekał z nową dawką przy łóżku. Gryfon, wyraźnie wściekły, wyrwał mu buteleczkę z dłoni i roztrzaskał o tylną ścianę kominka. Snop iskier wzniósł się pod sufit. Potem zaczął krążyć po salonie, pocierając ramiona, jakby próbując przywrócić w nich krążenie.

― O co chodzi? ― zapytał zwyczajnie Draco, od początku nie poruszając się z miejsca.

Trochę trwało nim przyzwyczaił się i do tej mrocznej części Harry'ego, ale nauczył się, że najlepiej jest czekać. Reagowanie pogarszało sytuację, niezależnie czy była błaha, czy też nie.

― Milcz.

Krótkie, ostro polecenia to kolejna faza, do której musiał się dostosować. Raz tylko spróbował się przeciwstawić. Przez dwa dni nie mógł wygodnie usiąść, choć samo zbliżenie było dla obu satysfakcjonujące.

Harry syknął, nie przerywając masowania ramion. Przypominał teraz zamknięte w klatce dzikie zwierzę, gdy tak chodził w tę i z powrotem.

Nagle przywołał Fawkesa, na co Draco uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Odkąd Potter _uwolnił_ ich z protektoratu, nie rozumiał już mowy feniksa, co jednak nie ograniczało Gryfona. Teraz wyraźnie z nim dyskutował o czymś ważnym.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i ptak pochylił głowę nad nią. Łza spłynęła powoli, tylko po to by z sykiem wyparować nad skórą Pottera.

― Cholera jasna! ― warknął ten przez ściśnięte zęby. ― Cholera jasna! ― krzyknął ponownie z pełną wściekłością.

Spojrzał pod nogi. Krąg Snape'a, albo raczej Snape'ów, podsunął mu jakiś pomysł. Po kąpieli był jedynie w bokserkach, ale wyraźnie nie zwracał w tej chwili na to uwagi.

Usiadł po turecku w samym kręgu i uaktywnił swój. Złoto-czarny pas sekwencji unosił się dookoła niego. Chłopak w środku odetchnął z ulgą, a cały dom zadrżał w posadach. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na reakcję Severusa. Wbiegł do salonu z różdżką w dłoni, a widząc Harry'ego w kręgu zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na Malfoya.

― Albus?

― Chyba nie. Roztrzaskał twój olejek chwilę wcześniej. Jest, albo przynajmniej był, mocno rozdrażniony.

― Eliksir był otumaniający ― rzekł Harry. ― A gdy przestał działać, wszystko inne się nasiliło.

― Dlaczego aktywowałeś krąg?

― Ponieważ nawet łzy feniksa nie są w stanie mnie wyleczyć.

― A krąg? ― dopytywał, nie otrzymawszy nadal odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

― Bo zrozumiałem, dlaczego blizny mnie bolą. ― Wstał, ale nadal nie opuścił kręgu.

― Wiemy czemu cię one bolą. Jaka jest różnica?

― Rodzaju magii. To nie moja magia mnie rani, lecz ta obudzona przez Fawkesa.

― Masz w sobie dwa rodzaje magii? ― zdziwił się Draco. ― Czyli mnie też to wkrótce dotknie?

― Może, ale nie sądzę. Niedokładnie się wyraziłem. To bardziej jakby poziom.

Spojrzał na swoją sekwencję i zmniejszył ją do rozmiaru kilkunastomilimetrowej wstęgi, którą otoczył przedramiona. Przeniknęłaby przez ubranie, gdyby je miał, a tak tylko osiadła na skórze. Minimalnie, wręcz niezauważalnie przesuwała się po niej.

― Co tym razem wymyśliłeś? ― Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej obserwując działania podopiecznego.

― Nie mam zamiaru cały czas siedzieć w kręgu, dopóki ten poziom się nie unormuje. Zamiast rzucać ciągle czary, będę stale utrzymywał jeden.

Opuścił krąg Snape'ów i sięgnął do kufra po ubrania.

― To pomaga?

― W miarę. Wolę jednak to niż niemożność myślenia. To było okropne.

― Przepraszam ― kajał się Severus.

― Nie wypominam ci tego. Po prostu chciałeś pomóc. Nieważne, co być uwarzył.

Draco przysłuchiwał się tej dyskusji, nonszalancko przewracając oczami. Choć Harry prawnie miał dwóch opiekunów, to wszyscy dostrzegali, że wolał Severusa. Z Lucjuszem miał dobre stosunki, ale to ze Snapem spędzał więcej czasu, choć w dowolnej chwili mógł przybyć przez kominek do Malfoy Manor. Sam Draco przypuszczał, że chodzi o to, że Severus był samotny i mógł poświęcić Harry'emu tyle czasu, ile ten potrzebował. Wiek nie miał w tej kwestii nic wspólnego. Lucjusz także zajmowałby się dobrze Harrym, ale jego uwaga byłaby podzielona na nich dwóch, a nie jedynie Harry'ego, czego ten nieświadomie poszukiwał właśnie u Snape'a.

― Skoro ten problem jest w miarę opanowany, to wracam do matki. Poradzisz sobie beze mnie, prawda?

― Myślę, że w końcu znajdę swój grzebień, skoro już wracasz do siebie ― zripostował Potter.

― Jakbyś go faktycznie używał.

Chwilę później już go nie było.

Harry prychnął na powoli znikającą zieleń sieci fiuu i przeczesał włosy. Dziwnie wolno zrobił krok do przodu, co natychmiast zaalarmowało Severusa. Nim dobiegł do chłopaka, ten odwrócił się w jego stronę. Czerwień na czole popłynęła w dół wąską strużką. Mężczyzna podparł podopiecznego, który drżał, ale nadal pewnie stał.

― Chcesz usiąść?

Nie wydawało się, aby jego słowa dotarły do chłopaka, więc poprowadził go w stronę łóżka i delikatnie posadził. Sam usiadł tuż obok. Blizna przestała krwawić, ale nie wyglądała ciekawie. Nie chciał puszczać Harry'ego, aby przynieść cokolwiek do jej opatrzenia. Nawet chociaż po to by przywołać skrzata. Objął go ramieniem i zamierzał czekać, niezależnie ile miałaby trwać wizja.

Pojawienie się skrzata było niespodziewane.

― Pan Remus Lupin prosi o wpuszczenie na teren posiadłości. Pragnie zobaczyć się z paniczem Potterem.

― Niech natychmiast tu przyjdzie. Przynieś potem wodę i opatrunki.

Lupin nie był raczej na liście ulubionych osób Severusa, ale skoro przybył, to musiał mieć coś bardzo pilnego do przekazania. A dodając do tego stan Harry'ego, oczekiwał bardzo niewesołych wieści.

Usłyszał niepewne pukanie.

― Wejdź, Lupin.

Mężczyzna wyglądał dużo lepiej, niż gdy widział go po raz ostatni ponad rok temu.

― Witaj, Severusie. Witaj, Harry. Harry? ― zdziwił się, gdy chłopak nie zareagował na jego przywitanie.

― Ma wizję. Musisz dać mu trochę czasu ― odparł mistrz eliksirów.

― Zawsze to tak źle wyglądało? Jego blizna krwawi.

― Teraz to jest najwyżej niekomfortowe. Mam nadzieję. Wcześniejsze, gdy jeszcze Tom żył, były dużo bardziej dramatyczniejsze.

Remus nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

― Czytałem zeznania w _Proroku_ , ale…

― Jesteś przekonany, że otaczający go Ślizgoni spreparowali wszystko na swoją korzyść ― rzucił sarkastycznie.

― A nie?

― I myślisz, że Harry pozwoliłby nam na to?

― A nie? ― powtórzył pytanie.

W tym momencie cierpliwość Snape'a się wyczerpała. Ułożył Harry'ego bardzo ostrożnie na łóżku i podszedł do Remusa, uprzednio otaczając ich zaklęciem ciszy.

― Mam w nosie, co sobie o mnie i Lucjuszu myślisz, ale obrażanie Harry'ego i to jeszcze w takiej chwili, jest poniżej wszelakiej godności, nawet tej gryfońskiej. Jeżeli nie masz nic ważnego do przekazania, to się wynoś. Muszę zająć się Harrym.

Nie podniósł głosu, ale jego gniew był doskonale widoczny. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Remus uśmiechnie się do niego wyrozumiale i poklepie po ramieniu.

― Uspokój się, Severusie. Nie było moim zamiarem obrażać żadnego z was. Harry wam ufa i mnie to wystarczy.

― To dlaczego…? ― Severus był mocno zdekoncentrowany przez takie zachowanie.

― Gdy zobaczyłem, jak obejmujesz Harry'ego tak opiekuńczym dotykiem, coś mnie naszło, aby potwierdzić, że to naprawdę nadal ty.

― I dlatego mnie zdenerwowałeś?

― I nawet nie musiałem się starać. Jesteś zaborczy względem Harry'ego, Severusie.

― A dwa plus dwa to cztery. Brawo, Remusie. Dokonałeś oczywistego odkrycia. Ktoś musi ― fuknął i wrócił do łóżka swojego podopiecznego.

Fawkes ułożył się na poduszce tuż koło jego głowy. Skrzat ocierał wilgotną szmatką czoło, ale gdy Severus usiadł, to podał mu ją bez słowa i znikł.

― Długo to już trwa?

Remus stanął w nogach łóżka.

― Chwilę przez twoim przybyciem zastygł w bezruchu. Zwykle miał dosyć mocną migrenę, gdy Albus go _odwiedzał_. Gdy się ocknie, będę mógł powiedzieć coś więcej. Nie zaryzykuję legilimencji ― ukrócił, już cisnące się na usta Lupina, pytanie.

Wilkołak zmienił się nagle. Jego ramiona opadły, a na twarzy ukazał się wyraźny smutek.

― Co się stało? ― zapytał natychmiast Snape, widząc tę nagłą zmianę.

― Dumbledore ogłosił się Czarnym Panem.

― Co?! Nie ma do tego żadnych predyspozycji.

― Na pewno? Jeszcze nie tak dawno cała czarodziejska Anglia przed nim drżała.

― Kiedy to zrobił?

― Pół godziny temu. Lucjusz mnie tu wysłał. Chyba podejrzewał, że ten coś spróbuje. Nie mylił się.

Obaj spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Nie widać było, czy nadal jest w wizji, czy zasnął. Odkąd Severus go położył, w ogóle nie poruszył się.

― Co na to wszystko minister?

― Ogłosił stan zagrożenia oraz ostrzegł, że każdy, kto przyłączy się do, i tu zacytuję: _stetryczałego dziada_ , zostanie potraktowany najgorszą, humanitarną karą, jaką jest w stanie wymyśleć, choćby to miało być malowanie tęczowych jednorożców do końca życia. Zawsze też można pomieszać im w cukierniczce cukier z solą, no nie?

― Przypuszczam, że to nie jedyny powód przysłania cię tu przez Malfoya.

― Nie ― westchnął ciężko Remus. ― Ludzie zażądali, by Harry stanął do walki z Dumbledorem, skoro właśnie z nim jest połączony. Także poprzednie zwycięstwo przekonuje do tego ludzi.

Severus warknął coś mało cenzuralnego pod nosem.

― On nadal jest tylko dzieckiem.

― W świetle magicznego świata wkrótce będzie dorosły. To tylko dwa dni.

― Nie mogą zmusić go do walki.

― Obawiam się, że któraś ze stron znajdzie sposób,

Ciche jęknięcie ze strony łóżka natychmiast zwróciło ich uwagę. Severus szybko nachylił się nad Potterem.

― Nie ruszaj się, Harry.

― Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. Bariera Lucjusza niewiele pomaga.

― Przykro mi.

Głos Pottera był bardzo cichy i odrobinę schrypnięty, jakby krzyczał, a przecież nie wydał podczas wizji najcichszego dźwięku.

― Możesz otworzyć oczy? ― spytał Severus.

― Daj mi jeszcze chwilę. Mam kowala pod czaszką.

― Czy coś jeszcze cię boli, Harry? ― Tym razem odezwał się Remus, ostrożnie siadając po drugiej stronie łóżka i ujmując dłoń chłopaka. ― Jesteś strasznie zimny ― zauważył i spojrzał na Snape'a zaniepokojony.

Mistrz eliksirów także dotknął dłoni Harry'ego.

― Remus? Co ty tu robisz? ― Potter uchylił ostrożnie powieki, zaraz potem syknął, wyrywając dłonie z uścisków i zasłaniając nimi oczy.

Intensywny gwizd spowodował, że salon utonął w półmroku, gdy wszystkie okna same okryły się kotarami. Nawet ogień w kominku przygasł.

― Potrzebujesz eliksiru? ― kontynuował Lupin.

― Bądź łaskaw przez chwilę się zamknąć, Remusie ― warknął przez ściśnięte zęby Potter.

― Za długo z tobą przebywa, Severusie. ― Mężczyzna zwrócił się do Snape'a z lekkim uśmiechem. ― Zachowuje się jak ty.

Nie usłuchanie prośby Harry'ego było jednak błędem. Chłopak pstryknął palcami i, gdy przybył skrzat, pokazał Lupina.

― Do kuchni. I niech tam zostanie.

Skrzat złapał wilkołaka i obaj zniknęli, nim Remus zdołał zareagować. Snape cicho parsknął rozbawiony i wstał.

― Będę w kuchni ― szepnął, bo wyraźnie głośniejsze tony raniły podopiecznego.

Lupin stał w progu kuchni i patrzył na zbliżającego się mężczyznę, niczym rozsierdzony bazyliszek.

― Chcę iść do Harry'ego. Każ swojemu skrzatowi mnie wpuścić! ― nakazał ostro.

Jego oczy na krótki moment zabłysły złotem.

― Napijmy się herbaty ― zignorował jego nakaz i nalał parującego napoju do dwóch filiżanek.

― Coś ty mu zrobił? Harry nigdy nie wyrzuciłby mnie w ten sposób.

― Miej pretensje do Albusa Dumbledore'a. To efekty klątwy Mobiusa.

― Przecież ją pokonał.

― Aby ją pokonać, musiał się rozwinąć.

― Rozwinąć?

― Mógłbym to nazwać dorośnięciem, ale są momenty, że zachowuje się jak wiekowy starzec z mnóstwem strasznych doświadczeń, by w następnej cieszyć się z błahostki jak maleńkie dziecko. To po prostu Harry, którego musisz na nowo poznać.

Z salonu doleciał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a potem seria przekleństw mistrzowskiego poziomu z najgorszych londyńskich podwórzy. Severus zamieszał łyżeczką w herbacie, jak gdyby nic nie usłyszał. Remus nie mógł opuścić kuchni i tylko uderzył pięścią w niewidzialną barierę.

― Nie pójdziesz sprawdzić, co się stało? ― spytał wściekle.

― Nie. Poczekam tutaj. Lepiej niech meble ucierpią.

Wilkołak odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

― Mógłby cię zaatakować?

― Teraz może nie, ale zdarzyło się, gdy jego mroczna część przejęła zbytnio kontrolę. Nastolatka łatwo zranić.

Kolejny trzask wstrząsnął domem.

― Trzeba tam zajrzeć ― nie ustępował Remus.

― Jak się wyładuje, to sam do nas dołączy. Przestań panikować i usiądź.

Zaraz po tych słowach trzasnęły drzwi do salonu i Harry wkroczył jak burza do kuchni. Na policzkach miał kilka zadrapań, z nosa leciała mu krew, a knykcie prawej dłoni były zdarte.

― Co tym razem zrobił ci regał? ― spytał najspokojniej w świecie Severus.

Harry wsunął ręce pod zimną wodę, patrząc, jak spłukuje plamy krwi.

― Za sztywno stał. Sprowadziłem go do parteru ― rzekł ostro. ― Zachowałbym ten tekst dla Draco. Doceniłby kunszt słowa.

― Widzę, że walka była wyrównana.

― Szyba się wtrąciła, więc musiałem walczyć dwóch na jednego.

Remus patrzył na nich, nic nie rozumiejąc.

― Usiądź przede mną, usunę szkło, gdyby jakieś się wbiło. Przestań moczyć te ręce, to nie oparzenie.

Chłopak posłusznie zakręcił wodę i usiadł naprzeciwko Snape'a. Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął powieki. Mężczyzna powoli sprawdzał każde zadrapanie na twarzy, nim wyleczył je zaklęciem. Następnie zajął się dłonią z taką samą troskliwością.

― Co tu robisz, Remusie? ― odezwał się chłodno Harry, spoglądając w stronę pytanego, gdy Severus skończył.

― Twoje oczy są czerwone ― sapnął Lupin.

― Czasem mi się zdarza, gdy tracę nad sobą panowanie. Za kilka minut wrócą do normalności.

― Dlaczego są czerwone?

― Zadałem pierwszy pytanie. Co tu robisz? ― powtórzył ostrzej.

― Lucjusz go przysłał na wszelki wypadek ― odpowiedział za wilkołaka Severus, nim doszłoby do ponownego ataku wściekłości.

― Druga kwoka. Możesz do niego wracać i przekazać mu, że nad wszystkim panuję.

― Właśnie widzę i nie jestem sową, abyś mnie odsyłał.

Remus wstał i podszedł bliżej. Harry także się podniósł.

― A ja nie jestem małym chłopcem, abym potrzebował stałej kontroli. A już zwłaszcza twojej, Remusie.

Odsunął się o krok, gdy mężczyzna próbował położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu.

― Nie poznaję cię, Harry.

― Przekaż ministrowi, że przyjmuję wyzwane ― rzucił nagle Potter. ― Jednak niech poinformuje wszystkich, że wystawię wysoki rachunek.

― Nie rozumiem.

― Nie musisz. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Idź już. Nie mam teraz ochoty na gości.

Odwrócił się do niego plecami, zamykając w ten sposób dyskusję.

― Severusie, przemów mu do rozsądku!

― Ma rację. Teraz nie czas na odwiedziny. Wracaj do Malfoya.

Remus wyszedł krótką chwilę później.

― Gdyby tu był teraz Albus ― zaczął cicho Harry, ściskając oparcie krzesła ― rozszarpałbym go gołymi rękami.

― Ogłosił się publicznie Czarnym Panem.

― Tak, wiem. Nie pozwoli, aby moc Czarnych Panów zanikła. To, że zniszczyłem sekwencję Grindelwalda nie wystarczyło. On przecież też ją zna i chce ją przekazać dalej.

― Ale dlaczego tobie?

― Nie mnie. Komukolwiek. To czarodzieje chcą, bym to ja stanął przeciwko Albusowi. Więc on musi znaleźć kogoś innego, kto mnie ubiegnie. Albus to Czarny Pan, więc potrzebny mu Biały lub Jasny, jak wolisz.

― A ty?

― Ja jestem elementem wymazującym. Gdy ktoś inny pokona Albusa i będzie wystarczająco potężny, zaklęcie przejdzie na niego. Gdy to ja go pokonam, ono zniknie bezpowrotnie. Nigdy więcej nie będzie pojęcia Czarnych Panów tego rodzaju. Nie rodzi się nikt z możliwością gromadzenia czarnej magii.

Spojrzał w mrok za oknem. Teraz dopiero Snape dostrzegł, że chłopak drży.

― Znów _Crucio?_

― Nie. To za mało spektakularne. ― Odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. ― Jego ludzie wymordowali jakieś czarodziejskie miasteczko. Żaden mugol nie zginął. Pokazał w ten sposób, kto jest zagrożony.

Już dawno Snape nie widział tak załamanego Harry'ego. Wiedział, do czego zdolni są śmierciożercy, gdy dopadają swoje ofiary. Przypuszczał, że wszystkie stare wspomnienia znów wróciły z pełną siłą.

― Chodźmy do salonu. Usiądziesz sobie przy kominku, a ja sprawdzę, czy regał jeszcze żyje.

Już sam fakt, że Harry w najmniejszym stopniu nie zaprotestował, zmartwiło Severusa.

Salon nie wyglądał tak źle, choć jeden z regałów został roztrzaskany na małe części. Szkło z szybek porozsypywane było po całej podłodze i to je Snape usunął zaraz po wejściu. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy jest sens naprawiać regał, ale zaraz wysłał go w niebyt za szkłem.

Harry zajął swoje ulubione miejsce przez kominkiem i owinął się kocem. Mężczyzna chciałby móc mu podać jakiś eliksir na sen, ale to już dawno nie działało. Wręcz przeciwnie, chłopak ciągle po nim nie potrafił się wybudzić z koszmarów.

― Nie wiem, co mam robić ― odezwał się nagle Potter, zapatrzony w ogień. ― Jak mam stanąć do walki z Albusem? Nie wiem gdzie jest, ani co planuje poza głównym punktem. Kogo mógłby wybrać na swojego przeciwnika? Nie mam żadnym pomysłów. Nie znam aż tylu czarodziei, by kogoś wybrać.

― To nie jest twój problem. Takimi sprawami zajmują się aurorzy.

― To co mam robić?

― Możesz porozmawiać z rówieśnikami. Stwórz własną armię.

― Nie chcę nikogo wciągać w tę walkę ― sprzeciwił się słabo.

― Na to już za późno. Wszyscy są zagrożeni i muszą walczyć.

― Ale to nadal dzieciaki.

― Tak jak ty. Mają już tyle samo lat. Nigdy nie podobało mi się, że młodzi czarodzieje nie potrafią się bronić. Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu dociera do nich, że życie czarodzieja jest bardzo często zagrożone i tylko szybkie reakcje mogą uratować ich życia. Nie zawsze to musi być atak śmierciożercy. Czasami może to by wystraszone zwierzę, które uciekło z magicznego sklepu albo spadające doniczki z parapetu zwyczajnego mugola.

Potter zamyślił się na chwilę nad słowami opiekuna. Severus zbyt często miał rację, by teraz go nie posłuchać.

― Masz rację. Porozmawiam z nimi. Nikogo jednak nie będę zmuszał do walki.

― To zrozumiałe. Nikt nie walczy z przymusu. Dam znać Draco, aby zorganizował wszystko na jutro.

― Wolałbym załatwić to jak najszybciej.

― Twierdzę, że potrzebujesz teraz trochę spokoju. Zbliża się ciepły wieczór. Posiedź w ogrodzie. Będę odsyłał wszystkich petentów. I zjedz coś.

Gdy Harry dotarł pod swoje ulubione drzewo w ogrodzie, skrzat kończył rozkładać koc i ustawił kosz piknikowy tuż obok chłopaka. Potter nie bardzo czuł się głodny, ale sprawdził, co stworzenie przygotowało. Zapach świeżo upieczonego kurczaka zmieszał się z aromatem ciepłej szarlotki. Temu drugiemu Gryfon nie odmówił.

― Deser zawsze się zmieści ― mruknął z błogością, opierając się o pień drzewa.

Takie odprężenie niewiele pomagało. Harry mógł przemyśleć wszystko jeszcze raz. Parę szczegółów ciągle nie pasowało i to nie dawało mu spokoju. Albus przypuszczalnie coś ukrywał lub Harry coś przegapił. Coś bardzo istotnego, czego nie dostrzegał.

Czy na pewno był elementem wymazującym? Jeżeli tak, to Albus powinien go unikać, a nie wręcz przeciwnie - szukać. Czego nie dostrzegał?

Przymknął powieki, ciesząc się ciepłem promieni słonecznych. Tuż nad jego rękami uniosła się czarna energia, niczym pasma porwanego materiału. Po krótkiej chwili rozwiała się.

OOO


	4. Część II - Podjęcie rękawicy cz2

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Część II B**

 _ **Podjęcie rękawicy**_

Draco przygotował wszystko na dziesiątą. Mieli udać się do Azylu po śniadaniu. Harry chciał przed spotkaniem sprawdzić barierę.

Miejsce w ogóle się nie zmieniło, choć minęło tyle czasu. Sporo osób już było, ale na jeden gest Draco zrezygnowali z podchodzenia. Harry natychmiast skierował się do centralnej części Azylu. Gdy tylko stanął w tym miejscu, rozbrzmiało ciche buczenie i każdy mógł poczuć niespotykane mrowienie na skórze.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się słabo i rozłożył szeroko ręce, przymykając powieki. Złota sekwencja pojawiła się natychmiast, przybywając jak na zawołanie. Lekko zawibrowała, gdy Harry jej dotknął. Czarne pasma wplotły się w nią z sykiem, lecz bez problemów. Całość nie trwała dłużej niż dwie minuty i wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu.

Harry potknął się, podchodząc do Draco. Przyjął na krótki moment jego ramię, ale uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

― Już zapomniałem, jakie to wciągające.

― W porządku? Trochę zbladłeś.

― Wszystko dobrze. Nie czuję się ostatnio zbyt dobrze. Jest jakoś inaczej.

Uczniowie już nie dali się dłużej powstrzymać.

― Harry, jak to jest nie mieć już tutora? ― spytała jedna z najbliżej stojących dziewczyn. ― Nie czujesz straty?

― Niespecjalnie.

― Będziesz walczył z Dumbledorem? Znowu?

Harry odwrócił się do młodego Puchona.

― I mam nadzieję, że mi pomożecie.

Dziwny szept przebiegł przez tłum.

― Spokojnie. Porozmawiam najpierw z kilkoma osobami i oni wszystko wam wyjaśnią. Nikogo nie zmuszę do walki ― dodał, zauważając strach w wielu oczach.

Draco pociągnął go do salonu, w którym ostatnio zasnął.

― Niepotrzebnie już o tym wspomniałeś. Mogą się zbytnio przerazić.

― Może i masz rację. Teraz to i tak już niczego nie zmieni. ― Po części przyznał mu rację.

Najstarsze roczniki czekały w salonie. Gdy weszli, wszyscy powstali. Harry uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi i spojrzał pytająco na Draco.

― Mówiłem wam, abyście tego nie robili. ― Malfoy prychnął, nie zauważając wzroku towarzysza. ― On i tak tego nie pojmuje.

― Żebyś się nie zdziwił ― odparł Harry, rozumiejąc część z tego, co właśnie się działo, gdy dostrzegł, że wstali jedynie czystokrwiści. ― Dziękuję, ale nie wymagam tego.

Stojący posłuchali. Kilka osób nawet zachichotało, widząc minę Draco.

― Skąd wiesz?

― Gdybyś zapomniał, to przypomnę ci, że mieszkam z Severusem. Ma mnóstwo ksiąg o czystokrwistych czarodziejach i tradycjach rodowych. Może i tutor usunął mi wiedzę o tych sprawach, ale zdobyłem ją ponownie. Wiesz, jak ciekawy jestem.

― Ta ciekawość sprowadza na ciebie jedynie kłopoty ― rzekł Draco, wskazując mu miejsce, by je zajął. ― Ja zacznę.

Zapadła cisza, gdy Malfoy stanął pośrodku salonu.

― Jak wszyscy wiecie, Albus Dumbledore ogłosił się Czarnym Panem. ― Zebrani kiwnęli głowami na potwierdzenie jego słów. ― Musimy podjąć rzuconą rękawicę. Tym razem nie możemy się ukrywać. Każdego chętnego, do wzięcia czynnego udziału, będziemy szkolić w czarodziejskich pojedynkach i każdej możliwej sztuce, która pomoże nam zwyciężyć.

Po raz pierwszy Harry słyszał, aby Draco mówił tak prosto, bez owijania w bawełnę. Nie mamił nikogo złudnym zwycięstwem, lecz określał, co dokładnie oferuje. Krótko i zwięźle. Na koniec nie zadał żadnego pytania. Dał wszystkim czas na przemyślenia.

Harry rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych. Wiele osób było przerażonych. Nic z tym nie mógł zrobić. Strach był dobry w walce. Zmuszał do działania.

Nagle rzucił mu się w oczy _Żongler_ , leżący na krześle obok. Był mocno zniszczony i Harry zrozumiał, że to egzemplarz sprzed śmierci Luny i jej ojca. Może nawet z ostatniego wydania. Sięgnął po niego, czując ucisk w piersi na wspomnienie cierpiącej dziewczyny. Nagłówka nie bardzo rozumiał, ale to nie było nic nowego. Stworzenia, których poszukiwał ojciec Lovegood zawsze były mu nieznane.

„ _ **Czy Czarni Panowie poszukują obskurodzicieli?"**_

Otworzył z czystej ciekawości, czego tak naprawdę mogli poszukiwać Czarni Panowie, a co wydawca nazwał obskurodzicielem.

Nazwa nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego. Pierwsze wersy przebiegł wzrokiem, bo opisywały dawne czasy i nieznanych mu czarodziei. Zwolnił, gdy pojawiło się nazwisko Grindelwalda.

„ _Ta historia jest znana niewielu. Utajniono ją na polecenie urzędującej wtedy przewodniczącej Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Serafiny Picquery._

 _W 1923 roku Gellert Grindelwald przybył do Nowego Yorku właśnie w poszukiwaniu obskurodziciela. Przez pewien czas był w posiadaniu jednego obskurusa oraz miał na oku obskurodziciela. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z obskurusem. Nie udało się Gellertowi pozyskać tego drugiego, dzięki działaniom aurorów Macusy oraz czarodzieja brytyjskiego pochodzenia, którego danych niestety nie zezwolono nam ujawnić. Z pewnego źródła wiemy jednak, że obskurodzicielowi udało się przeżyć to, z całą pewnością, dramatyczne spotkanie. Aurorzy zbyt późno dostrzegli, że część pasożytniczej energii obskurusa przetrwała, a następnie uzdrowiła swojego rodziciela._

 _Wiemy z dalszych badań naszego informatora, że pasożyt w pewnym momencie życia swego rodziciela opuszcza go i znajduje nowego._

 _Czy Tom Riddle poszukiwał właśnie tego nowego obskurodziciela podczas swych wypraw? Czy tego teraz szuka Albus Dumbledore?_

 _Pamiętajmy, jak ogromną moc posiada obskurus. Jak potężny może być ktoś, kto zdobędzie nad nim władzę?_

 _Czy Harry Potter będzie w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana, gdy Albus Dumbledore znajdzie obskurodziciela i usunie go sprzed oczu Toma Riddle'a?"_

Harry z sapnięciem oderwał się od gazety. Kilkanaście myśli przemknęło przez umysł, wskakując w puste miejsca układanki.

Ojciec Luny nie żył, więc nie wiedział, że nowym Czarnym Panem jest obecnie Albus. Czy były dyrektor Hogwartu po stracie sekwencji Grindelwalda, także rozpoczął poszukiwania obskurodzicieli? Dlaczego więc tak bardzo chciał dostać w swoje ręce jego, Harry'ego Pottera? Do czego był mu potrzebny?

― Harry? Wszystko w porządku? ― spytał Draco, kucając tuż przed nim i kładąc dłon na kolanie, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

Zielone spojrzenie skupiło się na twarzy Malfoya, by na kilkusekundowy moment zmienić swoją barwę. Potter wziął głęboki oddech, podejmując pewną decyzję i wstał.

― Nie mamy czasu na długie zastanawianie się ― odezwał się do zebranych, wytrącając ich z rozmyślań lub cichych rozmów pomiędzy sobą. ― W tej właśnie chwili Albus Dumbledore poszukuje nowej broni i przypuszczam, że niesamowicie niszczycielskiej. Musimy znaleźć ją przed nim.

― Co to takiego? ― odezwał się Zabini, podchodząc bliżej.

― Mam podejrzenia, że Czarny Pan szuka obskurodziciela.

Szok widoczny był na większości twarzy.

― Nie ma obskurodzicieli od prawie trzech wieków.

Harry uniósł do góry _Żonglera_.

― A jeśli jednak są? Tutorów podobno też nie było. Mamy bardzo niespokojne czasy, dzieją się przedziwne rzeczy. Musimy wykluczyć, że oni faktycznie nie istnieją. Potrzebujemy wiedzieć o obskurusach jak najwięcej. W międzyczasie będziemy ćwiczyć. ― Odwrócił się do Draco. ― Mógłbyś zorganizować audiencję u ministra?

― Ojciec przyjmie cię w dowolnej chwili, Harry. Przecież wiesz.

― Oficjalną, Draco. Postawię swoje warunki walki ― sprecyzował chłodno i Malfoy junior zrozumiał przesłanie.

― Wrócę jak najszybciej. Zostań tutaj.

Harry spojrzał na niego wymownie. Draco pokiwał głową i ruszył do wyjścia z salonu, by móc się przenieść do ojca.

― Podzielcie się na grupy i zacznijcie szukać wszystkiego o obskurusach ― zwrócił się do niespuszczających go z oczu uczniów. ― Nikt nie może wiedzieć, czego szukamy. Jeżeli Albus się o tym dowie, może zacząć robić coś strasznego.

― Coś gorszego od ataków na czarodziei?

― Podejrzewam, że na razie usuwa wszystkich, których przesłuchuje. _Obliviate_ może przełamać. On nie zaryzykuje.

Zatoczył się nagle, gdy ostry ból w czole zaatakował niespodziewanie. Złapał się za głowę, drugą ręką przytrzymując się oparcia fotela. Zamknął powieki, skupiając się na blokowaniu ataku. Poczuł czyjeś dłonie na plecach, nakłaniające go delikatnie, aby usiadł, a następnie położył się. Otoczyło go zaklęcie ciszy, a na czole pojawiła się mokra materia. Naciągnął ją odrobinę na oczy.

Pierwsze zaklęcie szarpnęło całym ciałem i Harry krzyknął. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Jak stary czarodziej potrafił przekazać ból, zadawany przez innych ludzi, było dla Harry'ego tajemnicą i to bardzo bolesną. Całe szczęście w nieszczęściu, że jego ciało odzwyczaiło się od sesji Toma i po pięciu czy sześciu mrocznych zaklęciach stracił przytomność, gdy atak ludzi Albusa nabrał siły.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, znajdował się już w swoim łóżku, a Severus czujnie go obserwował.

― Jak źle to wygląda? ― spytał cicho.

― Zależy jak się czujesz.

Harry ostrożnie się poruszył. Czuł odrętwienie i odrobinę bólu.

― Całkiem znośnie jak na sytuację. Ile spałem?

― Draco i Blaise przynieśli cię tu kilka godzin temu. Dochodzi czwarta rano. Atak Albusa trwał trzy godziny. Dopiero po zakończeniu wizji odważyli się przenieść cię tutaj **.**

― Trzy godziny? Pamiętam z sześć klątw.

― Musieli unieruchomić cię, tak się szarpałeś.

― Och ― zdołał tylko wykrztusić Harry, siadając. ― To chyba wyjaśnia, czemu szczypią mnie nadgarstki.

Nic nie było na nich widać.

― Uleczyłem je z otarć, a maść usunęła siniaki.

Severus nie ponaglał Harry'ego, by powiedział, co widział.

Gdy pojawiło się dwóch Ślizgonów i nieprzytomny Harry pomiędzy nimi, był przekonany, że zaatakowano Azyl. Jednak, gdy usłyszał, że to kolejna wizja, przełknął głośno, nim nakazał położyć Pottera do jego łóżka. Natychmiast sprawdził stan, błagając, by jego nerwy nie zostały uszkodzone. _Crucio_ zostało użyte raz, ale to i tak wystarczyło. Uszkodzenia za każdym razem regenerowały się słabiej i wolniej. Jeszcze kilka takich wizji i żaden eliksir nie pomoże.

Harry poruszał ramionami, starając się je rozruszać. Potem jednak położył się z powrotem. Bardzo ostrożnie.

― Kręci mi się w głowie ― mruknął, gdy Severus natychmiast znalazł się obok.

Mężczyzna podał mu fiolkę.

― To eliksir wzmacniający. Wolałbym, abyś coś zjadł, ale domyślam się, że nie masz teraz apetytu.

Chłopak wypił miksturę i z cichym westchnięciem znów opadł na poduszkę. Severus usiadł w fotelu, który tak jak wcześniej, został przysunięty spod okna.

― Nie musisz przy mnie siedzieć. Powinieneś iść spać, Severusie.

― A jednak zostanę.

― Co z Draco? Spanikował?

― Nie. Raczej już przywykł do tego rodzaju sytuacji. Odesłałem go z Lucjuszem do domu. Hałasowali okropnie.

Harry roześmiał się słabo.

― Jesteś zaborczy, wiesz?

Severus przemilczał ripostę, rzucając czar diagnostyczny na zbyt bladego według niego podopiecznego.

― Prześpij się. Nadal jesteś wyczerpany.

― Na razie nie mam ochoty ― westchnął. ― Czy w twoim zbiorze jest coś o obskurusach i obskurodzicielach? ― zmienił temat.

― Dlaczego pytasz? ― Sam nawet nie wiedział, czemu nagle poczuł niepokój.

― Albus chyba ich szuka. Podejrzewam, że chce dzięki obskurusowi zwiększyć swoją moc.

Snape potarł nasadę nosa. Nerwowy nawyk, gdy sytuacja zaczynała wymykać mu się z rąk, a tak właśnie było.

― O obskurusach nie wiadomo zbyt wiele. Tom też ich szukał, ale zrezygnował.

― Grindelwald także ― dorzucił Harry.

― Skąd wiesz? Gdy poszukiwałem obskurodziciela dla Riddle'a, nigdzie nie znalazłem o tym informacji.

― Ojciec Luny to odkrył. Przeczytałem w _Żonglerze_.

― To nie była wiarygodna gazeta ― zauważył chłodno Snape.

― Akurat w to wierzę. Co jeszcze wiesz o obskurusach?

― Nieznane są przypadki, aby obskurodziciel przeżył dziesięć lat. Ta moc, energia pożerała go nim skończył dziesiąty rok.

― Lovegood twierdził, że obskurus opuszcza swojego rodziciela.

― Pochłaniając wcześniej całą jego magię. Dlatego zmienia nosiciela. To rodzaj pasożyta. Wyszukuje osób magicznych, które boją się własnej magii. Najwięcej obskurodzicieli było w średniowieczu wśród czarodziei niemagicznego pochodzenia.

― Czasy Inkwizycji.

― Dokładnie. Riddle chciał mieć po swojej stronie obskurodziciela, ale zrezygnował. Stwierdził, że zbyt dużo z tym zachodu. Może i przekonanie dziecka nie byłoby trudne, ale śmiertelność obskurodziciela zirytowała go. Nieletnim łatwo manipulować, lecz śmierci z utraty magii nie da się cofnąć. Albus też nic na tym nie zyska, o ile jakiegokolwiek znajdzie.

Harry zamyślił się.

Albus był doskonały w manipulowaniu dziećmi. Bardziej obawiał się tego, do czego użyłby obskurodziciela, gdyby go znalazł.

Objął się drżącymi dłońmi i ciężko westchnął. Ostatnio robił to zdecydowanie zbyt często.

― Potrzebujesz coś? ― spytał cicho Severus.

Harry pokiwał przecząco głową. Musiał tyle faktów dopasować. Nic jednak nie chciało się harmonizować, choć jeszcze kilka godzin temu był przekonany, że udało mu się to. Teraz nie był tego taki pewien.

― Odpocznij, nawet jeśli nie chcesz spać ― zasugerował mistrz eliksirów. ― Przygotowałem listę, aby doszkolić mieszkańców Azylu. Przejrzyj ją i dopisz uwagi.

― Kiedy chcesz zacząć treningi? ― Nawet nie sięgnął po zwój, który ułożono mu na kolanach.

― Pierwsza grupa przybędzie koło południa. Będziemy ćwiczyć w ogrodzie. Nie dotrze tu żaden dźwięk.

Harry mógł przypuszczać, że Severus wziął pod uwagę jego stan i możliwość potrzeby ciszy. Nawet niezbyt go to zdziwiło. Mężczyzna zawsze uwzględniał wszystko.

― Lepiej się znasz na obronie przed czarną magią, a także przed niebezpiecznymi ludźmi. Wolę zbytnio nie ingerować w twój plan. Myślę, że gdyby coś było nie w porządku, sam to dostrzeżesz.

Mistrz eliksirów zostawił go, by odpoczął. Harry przysypiał i budził się przemiennie aż do południa. Wtedy też przybyła grupa, o której wspomniał Snape. Harry widział ich przez okno i choć żaden dźwięk do niego nie docierał, bez problemów rozpoznawał większość zaklęć pokazywanych przez profesora.

― Witaj, Harry. ― W drzwiach stanęła Ślizgonka, tylko tyle przynajmniej rozpoznał po szacie Potter, bo w ogóle nie kojarzył dziewczyny. ― Miałam przekazać ci kilka zwojów o obskurusach. Parę osób posiadało je w swoich rodzinnych zbiorach.

― Dziękuję. Mogę cię prosić o przyniesienie ich bliżej? Wolę uniknąć prychania Severusa, gdyby zobaczył mnie poza łóżkiem, nim zakończy kurację. ― Uśmiechnął się lekko.

― Oczywiście. ― Dziewczyna podeszła szybko i położyła zwoje na kolanach chłopaka. ― Wracam do grupy.

― Jeszcze raz dzięki ― rzekł, ale dziewczyna zniknęła już za drzwiami.

Harry rozwinął pierwszy zwój i zagłębił się w lekturze. Obecność ćwiczących zepchnął gdzieś na skraj uwagi. Hermiona byłaby z niego w tej chwili dumna, widząc to skupienie.

Z każdym następnym rozwijanym pergaminem, chłopak dostrzegał powielany schemat. Wszystkie zawierały informacje rozpoznawania obskurusa i sposoby opanowania go przez najbliższą rodzinę. Zawsze bezskutecznie, niezależnie od podjętych prób. Wszystkie sposoby kończyły się identycznie - śmiercią obskurodziciela.

Żadna z rodzin nie dostrzegała tego, co wskazał Severus. Obskurus to pasożytnicza energia. Obskurodziciel nie był niczemu winien, lecz wszyscy tak właśnie go traktowali.

Brak badań, ukrywanie obskurodzicieli, spowodowało, że nie było wiadomo, jak oddzielić pasożyta bez szkody na czarodzieju. Za to bardzo szczegółowo opisywano początki ujawniania się obskurusa. Przy pierwszym czy drugim pergaminie Harry pomyślał, że to zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Przy ostatnim zwoju jego dłonie drżały. Nigdy w życiu nawet nie przypuszczałby o takiej możliwości. Była tak bardzo nieprawdopodobna, że wyśmiałby ją w dowolnej chwili, gdyby nie…

Opuścił zwój na kolana, ale zaraz potem rzucił się na nie wszystkie, by je zebrać. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś przeczytał je wszystkie. Z jednego nic nie wywnioskują. Spalił je na popiół, a ten odesłał zaklęciem. Kto tam wie tych Ślizgonów, czy nie znają jakiegoś czaru do odzyskiwania z popiołu?

― Coś się stało? ― zapytał Severus wchodząc i pociągając nosem. ― Czuję dym.

― Nic.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważniej Harry'emu. Napięty wyraz twarzy zdradzał, że to _nic_ jest o wiele ważniejsze, niż ten twierdził. Wyciągnięcie odpowiedzi na siłę nie wchodziło w grę. To nigdy nie działało u Pottera.

― Zjesz coś teraz?

― Myślę, że dam radę.

Harry w duszy podziękował za brak natarczywości Severusa. Naprawdę nie potrzebował teraz niczyjej dociekliwości.

Wszystkie znaki wskazywały jednoznacznie odpowiedź. Może i nie potrafił przyjąć jej jeszcze z jasnym umysłem, ale czuł, że to prawda. No i takie rzeczy zwykle zdarzały się właśnie jemu. Czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Sekwencja Grindelwalda przenosiła pasożytniczą energię, którą zdobył w Stanach, a nie aktywowała jakąś moc Czarnych Panów. A on ją aktywował, gdy był rozchwiany emocjonalnie i magicznie. Został zarażony, niczym zwykły mugol grypą.

Spojrzał na dłoń. Czarna moc jakby właśnie w tej chwili naśmiewała się z niego, ujawniając na czubkach palców.

Harry był obskurodzicielem.


	5. Część III - Straty cz1

**Blizny II – Obskurus**

 **Część III A**

 _ **Straty**_

― Kiedy będę mógł udać się do ministra? ― zapytał Harry zaraz po posiłku.

― W dowolnej chwili. Nie będzie żadnej prasy, tylko kilku zaufanych ludzi.

Potter postukał palcami w blat stołu, zastanawiając się. Musiał parę szczegółów w swoich żądaniach zmienić, dopasowując do zaistniałej sytuacji. Miał w tym momencie dwa wyjścia i nie potrafił się zdecydować.

Po pierwsze mógł powiedzieć Severusowi, prosząc go jednocześnie o zachowanie wszystkiego w tajemnicy.

Następnym wyjściem była ucieczka. Tyle, że poza Albusem, miałby na głowie pościg i tej drugiej strony. Wolałby tego uniknąć. Choć gdyby znaleźliby go po jednej z wizji Dumbledore'a, i to martwego, byłoby nawet groteskowo zabawnie. Tak, bardzo komicznie.

Parsknął rozbawiony swoim czarnym humorem.

― Co cię tak rozśmieszyło?

― Coś, czego ty nie uznasz za zabawne ― westchnął, zbierając siły. ― To, co teraz powiem, musisz zachować dla siebie. Nie wymagam żadnej przysięgi ― dodał szybko, gdy mężczyzna ujął różdżkę. ― Nie jest potrzebna.

― Widzę, że to poważna sprawa.

― Wręcz przerażająca ― roześmiał się odrobinę histerycznie Harry. ― Albus szuka mnie nie z powodu zemsty. Ta potęga, której tak pragnie, to moc obskurusa.

― To już wiem. Mówiłeś. Zapomniałeś? ― zaniepokoił się.

― Moje nerwy nie uszkadzają się z powodu wizji, Severusie. A przynajmniej nie tylko.

― A co to ma wspólnego? ― Zachowanie podopiecznego robiło się coraz bardziej dziwne.

― Jestem obskurodzicielem ― rzucił pewnie Potter.

― Bzdura. Po pierwsze, jesteś za stary.

― Bo mój przypadek jest inny. Nie zostałem zarażony, jako małe dziecko, lecz kilka miesięcy temu. Mam też wystarczająco dużo magii, by wykarmić pasożyta bez widocznej dotychczas szkody dla mnie.

― Harry, proszę, opanuj się ― poprosił Severus. ― Dlaczego wnioskujesz, że jesteś obskurodzicielem?

Harry wstał, szurając głośno odsuwanym krzesłem.

― Przestań, Severusie. Nie jestem królikiem doświadczalnym. Czy możesz przyjąć, że to, co mówię, to prawda?

― Nawet jeżeli mam mnóstwo obiekcji pod tym względem?

― Tak. ― Przełknął głośno, patrząc wyczekująco.

― W porządku. Uznajmy, że nim jesteś ― zgodził się polubownie.

Harry odetchnął. To i tak dużo, jak na Severusa.

― Dziękuję.

― Proszę. Ta wiedza i tak niczego nie zmienia.

― Na razie. Przyszłość uwielbia zaskakiwać, a ja lubię być przygotowany na niespodzianki.

Podwinął rękawy, ukazując sekwencję, którą dotychczas utrzymywał nieprzerwanie.

― Mam do wyboru czuć ból, ale mieć więcej czasu lub nie cierpieć, ale tracić cenny czas. Co byś wybrał na moim miejscu? ― spytał.

Mężczyzna wstał od stołu i przybliżył się do Harry'ego.

― Wybrałbym ból, bo jestem już do niego przyzwyczajony, a czas można przeznaczyć na szukanie rozwiązania.

Sekwencja ulotniła się ze skóry Pottera, który syknął i potarł ręce. Zapomniał jak bolą blizny.

― Czyli doktor Cube się mylił?

― Nie sądzę, by tak do końca. Nie wie, czego dokonać może obskurus i dopasował wyniki do tego, co znał. Żaden obskurodziciel nigdy nie został dokładnie zdiagnozowany. Chyba będziesz pierwszym, który będzie mógł wykonać badania.

― Jak sam niedawno powiedziałeś, nie jesteś królikiem doświadczalnym. Muszę też zauważyć, że czarodzieje wykorzystują do testów puffki lub inne magiczne, szybko mnożące się stworzenia.

Przybliżył się jeszcze trochę do Harry'ego z zamiarem pocieszenia, ale on sam uczynił pierwszy krok, opierając czoło na jego piersi. Chłopak nadal był dosyć niski, a apetyt nic nie uległ polepszeniu. Ostatnie wydarzenia nie pomagały.

Objął go ramieniem i chciał pocieszająco poklepać. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu. I bez tego ból musiał być nieznośny.

Potter szybko się odsunął, ogarniając do ładu.

― Przebiorę się i możemy iść do ministra.

Snape powiadomił Malfoya o ich nagłym przybyciu i czekał na podopiecznego przy kominku.

― Mogę wrócić do swojego pokoju ― zauważył Harry, gdy wyszedł zza parawanu. ― Nawet Fawkes znów tam wrócił.

― Skrzat wszystko uporządkuje, zanim wrócimy.

― Dziękuję.

― Nie musisz. Masz prawo do prywatności.

Podał Harry'emu pojemnik z proszkiem do sieci fiuu i sam ruszył pierwszy.

― Biuro ministra magii, Lucjusza Malfoya.

Gdy Harry wszedł, albo jak kto woli wyszedł, zapytał:

― A gdybym nie sprecyzował nazwiskiem?

― To mógłbyś nieźle namieszać w biurze, naprzykład chińskiego ministra.

Potter rozejrzał się po zebranych. Poza Lucjuszem i Arturem nie rozpoznawał nikogo.

― To Niewymowni, Harry. Przekażą wszystko prasie bez najmniejszej zmiany ― odezwał się Artur.

Kiwnął głową, że rozumie i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko biurka ministra. Severus zajął kanapę pod ścianą.

― Wszystko w porządku, Harry? ― spytał Lucjusz, gdy ta cisza zaczęła się przedłużać.

― Nie, panie ministrze i każdy w tym pokoju doskonale o tym wie. ― Potter uniósł głowę i wszyscy mogli dostrzec czerwień, zakrywającą zieleń tęczówek. ― Nie lubię marnować czasu, oto moje warunki: obskurus, poszukiwany przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, ma otrzymać ochronę, niezależnie, w kim jest.

Niewymowni drgnęli, ale nie przerwali słowem.

― Obskurodziciel ma otrzymać tę samą ochronę, chyba, że jest w gorszym stanie, wtedy uwzględnić wszelką pomoc. Te dwa warunki muszą pozostać tajemnicą, nie pojawią się w prasie. Chyba, że obskurus samoistnie się ujawni.

― Harry, nie możemy… ― odezwał się Weasley, ale spojrzenie Pottera natychmiast go uciszyło.

― Pokonam Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale żądam spełnienia wyżej wymienionych warunków. Ponadto potem chcę, aby pozostawiono mnie w spokoju, niezależnie, w jakim stanie będę. ―

Severus poderwał się z krzesła, a Harry kontynuował: ― Severus Snape jako jedyny może ingerować w moje zdrowie. Tylko jemu pozostawiam decyzję. Wybacz Lucjuszu, ale Malfoyowie są zbyt uparci.

― Nie rozumiem ― odparł minister.

― Jeśli Severus uzna, że lepiej bym umarł niż cierpiał z powodu zranień, to przyjmujecie jego decyzję.

― Pozwolisz się zabić śmierciożercy? ― odezwał się nagle jeden z Niewymownych.

― Wyjdź ― nakaz Pottera był cichy, ale Niewymownym aż szarpnęło, jakby otrzymał cios.

― Wyjdź ― powtórzył minister, a gdy ten opuścił pokój, spytał reszty: ― Któryś z was ma jeszcze jakieś obiekcje?

― Nie, panie ministrze ― odparli zgodnie.

― Coś jeszcze, Harry?

― Tak. Ponieważ od dziś jestem dorosły, według magicznego prawa, nie potrzebuję już opiekunów. Proszę to także opublikować.

― Dlaczego?

― Nie muszę nikomu zdradzać powodów mojej decyzji. To wszystko.

Kolor oczu znów wrócił do normalności i Harry westchnął, jakby zdjął ciężki problem ze swoich ramion.

― Czy pan, ministrze, przyjmuje moje warunki?

― Oczywiście, panie Potter.

Malfoy zdziwił się, gdy chłopak nie uścisnął jego ręki, tylko uśmiechnął się do Snape'a.

― Kiedy następna grupa?

― Za godzinę.

― Mam ochotę wpaść na Pokątną.

― Niezbyt to rozsądne, ale nie widzę problemu. Czas uzupełnić przybory na nowy rok szkolny.

Harry uśmiechnął się odwrócił do Lucjusza.

― Gdyby Draco chciał dołączyć, będziemy w księgarni lub u bliźniaków.

OOO

Młody Malfoy odnalazł ich, gdy Potter miał zamiar wpaść do Weasleyów. Ich sklep był okupowany, ale na widok Harry'ego natychmiast przekazali obowiązki komuś innemu i znaleźli się u jego boków.

― Witamy, witamy.

― W naszych skromnych progach.

Poklepali Draco po plecach i, gdy chcieli to samo zrobić Harry'emu, Severus złapał ich za nadgarstki.

― Zero dotykania.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli pytająco na Pottera, Draco zrobił to samo.

― Myślałem, że już rozwiązaliśmy ten problem.

― Wyklarowanie go jeszcze trochę zajmie ― odparł Harry i zwrócił się do Weasleyów: ― Pochwalcie się, co nowego wymyśliliście.

Severus przytrzymał za ramię Draco, gdy Harry znikał na zapleczu z wesoło przegadującymi się rudzielcami.

― Staraj się go nie dotykać.

― Przecież miało to minąć, gdy zacznie czarować.

― Nie zdradzę zaufania Harry'ego, ale wiedz, że diagnoza lekarza była częściowo błędna.

― Ale ty wiesz, co mu jest? Szukasz lekarstwa.

― Tak ― odparł i ruszył za podopiecznym.

Malfoy zastanawiał się czy ta odpowiedź dotyczyła obu pytań, czy Snape czasem go w którymś nie zignorował? Jak on sobie wyobrażał niedotykanie Harry'ego? Mają żyć w jakimś chrzanionym celibacie, póki ten nie znajdzie lekarstwa? Musiał nawdychać się jakichś oparów znad tych kociołków i bredzi.

Draco warknął i ruszył na zaplecze, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia.

Niecała godzinę później, Harry postawił swoją torbę na stole w kuchni, nadal bawiąc się ogromnym lizakiem, doprowadzając do białej furii Malfoya.

― Nie mogłeś wybrać czegoś mniej dwuznacznego? ― oburzał się.

― To, że z ciebie jest napalony nastolatek, nie oznacza, iż odmówię sobie najzwyczajniejszego lizaka ― zripostował Potter, wypakowując swoje rzeczy.

Książki i przybory zabierał od razu skrzat. Słodycze leżały nietknięte.

― Wcale nie jestem napalony! To ty wyprawiasz…

― Tylko jem lizaka. ― Ton głosu Harry'ego stał się nagle oschły. ― Możesz wyjść, jeżeli aż tak drażni cię, jak po prostu sobie jem. Akurat zaczyna się trening.

To dało pierwszy sygnał Draco, że coś jest nie tak. Natychmiast powściągnął swój gniew.

― Wybacz, Harry.

― Przekaż Severusowi, że poszedłem się położyć do swojego pokoju. ― Minął go i ruszył w stronę schodów.

― Źle się czujesz? Efekty wizji jeszcze nie przeszły?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział i po chwili Draco usłyszał zamykanie drzwi na piętrze. Skierował się szybko do grodu.

Zaklęcia migały niczym fajerwerki mugoli w Nowy Rok. Zatrzymał się u boku Snape'a, by nie zasłaniać mu widoku na ćwiczących i zapytał:

― Czemu Harry nie śpi już w salonie?

― Bariera jest bezużyteczna. Jest za słaba albo Harry jest dla niej zbyt silny. Jeżeli nie masz zamiaru ćwiczyć, to nie przeszkadzaj.

Odsunął go na bok i podszedł do trenujących, aby wskazać im błędy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Coraz bardziej coś tu nie pasowało. Severus udawał, że się nie przejmuje, ale on doskonale dostrzegał całkowite tego przeciwieństwo.

― Harry kazał przekazać, że poszedł się położyć.

Snape zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał na okno na piętrze.

― Jeszcze raz to samo ― nakazał grupie i przyzwał skrzata. ― Wiesz, co masz robić.

Skrzat natychmiast znikł.

― Co się dzieje, co cholery?! ― krzyknął już zdenerwowany na całego Draco.

― Jeżeli Harry uzna, że chce ci powiedzieć, to ci powie.

Stworzenie wróciło.

― Panicz śpi. Ono też.

Severus drgnął.

― Wyczuwasz go? ― spytał cicho, kucając przy skrzacie i rzucając wpierw czar poufności.

Malfoy próbował podejść bliżej, gdy odpowiedź małego stworka wzbudziła reakcję mężczyzny. Zaklęcie jednak nie przepuściło go.

― To nie jest dobre, panie Snape. To zjada panicza od środka. Powoli, ale zjada.

Severus dziękował w tej chwili wszystkim swoim przodkom, że nakazali swoim skrzatom mówić poprawnie. Może daleko było im do idealnej elokwencji, ale przynajmniej się nie jąkały lub kaleczyły, gdy zostały źle zrozumiane.

― Pilnuj na razie Harry'ego. Zawołaj, gdyby cierpiał. Potem wezwę cię, być mi dokładnie opisał, co widzisz.

― Tak, panie Snape.

Zaklęcie opadło, gdy tylko skrzat znikł.

Grupa czekała wyczekująco, a Draco gromił wzrokiem mistrza eliksirów.

― Na dzisiaj koniec. Możecie ćwiczyć w Azylu z wcześniejszą grupą. Starajcie się nie pozabijać. Kto jeszcze nie odrobił zadań wakacyjnych, niech się lepiej weźmie do pracy.

Cichy jęk zrównał się z dźwiękiem aktywacji świstoklików.

― O czym mówił skrzat? Co za _ono_? Nie odejdę, dopóki mi nie powiesz. ― Zagrodził mu drogę do domu.

― Zapytaj Harry'ego, gdy się obudzi. Ode mnie nic nie wydobędziesz. ― Wyminął go, w ogóle się nim nie przejmując.

Draco kopnął trawę i ruszył za nim.

― Skoro masz zamiar krążyć tu do momentu przebudzenia Harry'ego **,** to przydaj się na coś. Do laboratorium!

Harry zszedł dopiero na późną kolację. Pocierał ramiona, wkraczając do kuchni. Skrzat już wstawiał przed nim talerze. Obaj Ślizgoni byli już po posiłku i pili jedynie herbatę, pogrążeni w swoich książkach. Oczywiście każdy dostrzegłby, że od chwili wejścia Gryfona, czytanie przestało być priorytetem.

― Możecie przestać? – spytał spokojnie Harry kilka minut później, odkładając sztućce. ― Straciłem przez was apetyt.

― Ledwo co zjadłeś, a wcześniej zjadłeś tylko lizaka ― zauważył Draco.

― Którego i tak mi wypominałeś. Jeżeli dalej masz zamiar tak się zachowywać, to lepiej wracaj do siebie.

Malfoy sapnął. Po raz drugi tego dnia Harry go odtrącał.

― Co się dzieje, Harry? Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą. Co przede mną ukrywasz? ― Przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej, ale Harry nawet nie drgnął.

― Nie mogę mieć tajemnic? ― Spojrzał tylko na blondyna. ― Muszę ci wszystko mówić?

Twarz Pottera nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

― Oczywiście, że możesz. Po prostu się martwię.

― Rozumiem, ale nie masz o co. Nad wszystkim panuję.

Snape przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie, starając się nie ingerować, choć kusiło go, by wtrącić słowo lub dwa. Doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę do czego zmierza Harry, ale nie znał Malfoyów tak dobrze jak on. Draco nie odpuści szybko.

― Wygląda mi na to, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Nawet słowem nie wspominasz, co działo się u ojca. A jeśli masz zamiar powiedzieć mi, że przeczytam to w _Proroku_ to sobie daruj. Ojciec już przekazał te same słowa.

― W takim razie nie rozumiem twojego oburzenia. Przeczytasz wszystko rano.

― Już przeczytałem. Było w wieczornym wydaniu specjalnym. Uderzyłeś się w głowę?! ― warknął ostro.

Harry ścisnął mocniej kubek.

― Postawiłem kilka warunków.

― Nie podoba mi się to, co ukryłeś między wierszami. ― Uderzył pięścią w blat. ― Ty się nastawiasz, że zginiesz.

Nie dostrzegł, że Gryfon odsunął się poza jego zasięg.

Severus wstał, odkładając naczynia do zlewu. Zastanawiał się, kto pierwszy wybuchnie.

― Każdy kiedyś umiera. Zwłaszcza na wojnie.

― Ty nie zginiesz na tej pieprzonej wojnie! ― wrzasnął Draco, zrywając się z krzesła.

― Nie wiesz tego.

― Nie pozwolę ci na to!

Severus odsunął się, ujmując różdżkę. Mroczna część osobowości Harry'ego wychyliła się na powierzchnię. Podszedł w trzech długich krokach do Malfoya i złapał go za poły koszuli.

― Już widzę, jak mnie powstrzymujesz, paniczyku. Przestań mnie irytować, bo nie będziesz mógł przekroczyć progu tego domu do odwołania.

Młody Ślizgon natychmiast się zmitygował.

― Harry, uspokój się. Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Znowu masz ten swój pesymistyczny nastrój.

Harry prychnął i pocałował go szybko.

― A jeśli to nie nastrój, a świadomość tego, co może się stać? Może wiem coś, co…

― Harry! ― ostrzegł go nagle Severus.

Gryfon odwrócił się w jego stronę i odetchnął głęboko. Potem puścił Draco.

― I wy się wkurzacie, że denerwuję się i martwię? ― bąknął Draco. ― A jak niby mam odczytywać takie zachowanie? On kazał wszystkim przypomnieć, że nie jest już pod opieką ojca i twoją. Co chciał tym osiągnąć?

― To moja sprawa ― rzekł już uspokojony Potter.

― A co to za warunki, które zna tylko minister i kilka osób z ministerstwa?

― Dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie. I nie, nie zwiążę cię przysięgą, abyś mógł się już dowiedzieć ― ukrócił plan Ślizgona, nim wyszedł z jego ust jako pytanie.

― Ale Severus wie? Dlaczego ja nie mogę?

― Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa i paru innych osób. ― Te uwikłane odpowiedzi jeszcze bardziej przekonywały Draco o beznadziejności sytuacji.

Stanął przed Harrym i powiedział poważnie:

― Nie myśl sobie, że dam się odsunąć. Nie kombinuj. Będę przy tobie, niezależnie co się stanie. Dam ci trochę czasu, abyś ochłonął i być może, zatęsknił. Wracam do ojca.

Trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych oznaczało, że Malfoy był na granicy wybuchu i z ledwością się hamował.

Harry opadł na krzesło.

― Nie pozbędziesz się Malfoya tak łatwo. To twarde sztuki ― stwierdził Severus, stawiając przed nim eliksir. ― Wypij, jeżeli potrzebujesz. Przeciwbólowy.

― Daję radę. ― Odsunął fiolkę na środek stołu. ― Herbaty jednak nie odmówię.

Dzbanek pojawił się natychmiast. Filiżanki i talerz ciastek sekundę potem.

― Nasz skrzat widzi twojego obskurusa.

Harry uniósł głowę ze zdziwienia.

― Widzi?

― Skrzacia magia jest inna. Pewnie dlatego.

― Tomy! ― zawołał Harry i skrzat znów się pojawił.

― Panicz wzywał.

― Co we mnie widzisz? Opisz dokładnie.

Skrzat zamrugał i przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się Harry'emu. Parę razy dziwnie sapnął lub chrząknął.

― Ono pożera cię od środka, ale nie tak, jak robak zjada liście, lecz ono pochłania samą magię.

― Ono? Jak wygląda?

― Jak czarna, smolista, lekko mieniąca się moc. Ma cienkie nici, zatopione w całym twoim ciele, paniczu. Gęsta, czarna pajęczyna. Najwięcej jest zaraz pod skórą, przy każdej bliźnie. Tamtędy jakby wyciekało.

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ramienia Harry'ego i uchwycił coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegli. Gryfon jęknął, gdy skrzat szarpnął i pomiędzy palcami trzymał ciemne pasmo, szarpiące się intensywnie.

Snape zareagował ekspresowo, przyzywając pojemnik i zamykając w nim pasmo. Zamarło prawie natychmiast z zetknięciem dna.

― Wszystko w porządku, Harry? ― spytał, widząc, że chłopak ciągle pociera miejsce, skąd skrzat wyrwał część obskurusa.

― Zdrętwiało mi całe przedramię.

― Przepraszam, paniczu. ― Skulił się skrzat.

― Przeżyję. Nie przejmuj się ― pocieszał go Harry.

― Czy możesz w ten sposób usunąć więcej? ― zapytał Severus.

― Nie. To zabiera dużo magii skrzata i jednocześnie krzywdzi panicza.

― A gdyby było was więcej? ― odezwał się Harry.

― To nadal zadalibyśmy przeraźliwe cierpienie paniczowi. Skrzaty nie krzywdzą.

― Nawet jeśli to mogłoby uratować mi życie?

Tomy spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, a potem westchnął.

― Różnica jest niewielka w panicza przypadku. Ono w pewien sposób pomaga ci żyć.

― Jak to pomaga mu żyć? ― dociekał Snape.

Skrzat cofnął się, rozglądając niepewnie.

― Nie możesz powiedzieć, bo to coś, o czym wiedzą jedynie skrzaty? ― rzucił chłopak, pojmując rozterkę stworzenia.

― Tak, paniczu.

― Spokojnie. Chyba wiem, o co chodzi ― westchnął Harry.

Severus milczał, ale widać było, że czeka na jakieś wyjaśnienie.

― Przypuszczam, że Tomy widzi brak części mojego życia. Chyba tak to mogę nazwać?

Skrzat energicznie pokiwał głową, aż uszy uderzyły o tył czaszki.

― To zaklęcie dla Draco? To ono odebrało ci część życia w zamian za jego magię? Ale dlaczego skrzat twierdzi, ze obskurus pomaga ci żyć?

― Bo to, co zostało, nie wystarczy na długo ― odparł Potter.

Ramiona Severusa opadły, jakby nagle znalazł się na nich ogromny ciężar. Harry podszedł do mężczyzny i objął go.

― Nie chciałem cię martwić, Severusie.

― Wiedziałeś? Wiesz ile jeszcze…? ― Wsunął dłoń w te czarne włosy.

― Nie, ale wiem, że każdy dzień jest cenny.

― Jeżeli panicz pozbędzie się tego czegoś ― skrzat wskazał pojemnik na stole ― to umrze szybciej.

― A z nim?

― Wszystko zależy od szybkości pochłaniania mocy.

Harry uwolnił się z objęć Severusa.

― Czegoś nie rozumiem. To zabija mnie, pożerając moją magię, jak więc mogę żyć z nim dłużej niż bez niego?

― Bo ono pożera tę moc, która skraca twoje życie.

― Moje życie komplikuje się coraz bardziej ― jęknął Harry.

― Znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie ― pocieszał go mężczyzna, odsyłając skrzata.

Na teraz wystarczy im wiadomości. Muszą to na spokojnie przemyśleć, a on przebadać. Będzie pierwszym, który otrzymał tę możliwość. A jeśli zdoła uratować Harry'ego, każda chwila była cenna.


	6. Część III - Straty cz2

**Blizny II – Obskurus**

 **Część III B**

 _ **Straty**_

OOO

― Jest za cicho.

― Wiem.

Harry rozglądał się po błoniach Hogwartu, ale i tu panowała niesamowita cisza.

Draco dotrzymał słowa. Nie pojawiał się w domu Severusa, nawet jeśli Lucjusz wpadał w odwiedziny. Starszy Malfoy twierdził, że syn wyjechał z matką do Hiszpanii, ale Harry średnio w to wierzył. Zwłaszcza, iż dzieciaki z Azylu twierdziły, że Draco jest u nich prawie codziennie. Doskonale wiedział, że zwyczajny świstoklik nie przenosi na tak duże odległości. Do tego potrzebny jest ministerialny.

Treningi przebiegały płynnie. Nawet Severus nie narzekał na nikogo.

Sam Snape był sfrustrowany. Jego badania tkwiły w miejscu. Uchwycony pasożyt zdechł kilka dni później. Nie mógł być dokarmiany, bo Harry nie wiedział jak, by jednocześnie ten nie wrócił do jego ciała. Severus nie ryzykował bezpośredniego dotyku.

Na magię skrzatów w ogóle nie reagował. Pasmo pasożyta zdechło z głodu i rozsypało się w pył, podobny do popiołu. Teraz badania były odrobinę łatwiejsze, ale także niewiele powiedziały mistrzowi eliksirów. Wszystkie dane skrupulatnie zapisywał, nie wiedząc, kiedy mogą być przydatne.

Dodatkowo Albus ucichł.

Od oświadczenia w _Proroku_ jego działania były sporadyczne, a kilka ataków w ogóle okazały się działaniem innych grup, niezwiązanych z Czarnym Panem. Nawet czarodziejski świat narzekał na pewną ilość złoczyńców.

Tak jak powiedział Potter, było zdecydowanie za cicho. To był jeden z powodów, dlaczego wcześniej udali się do Hogwartu. Do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego były jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Lucjusz, jako przedstawiciel Rady Nadzorczej, pozwolił Harry'emu na pobyt. Tak dla czystej formalności, bo kto by tam wygonił Harry'ego Pottera z Hogwartu.

Severus wrócił wcześniej także z powodu laboratorium. Tu było lepiej wyposażone, a wizje dawały się Gryfonowi coraz bardziej we znaki.

Może i Albus dał odrobinę wytchnienia czarodziejskiej Anglii, ale nie Potterowi.

Każdy, kto teraz zobaczyłby Harry'ego, byłby zdruzgotany. Albus znęcał się nad nim na każdym poziomie. Harry pomimo środka lata był blady, wręcz chorobliwie. Dłonie już nie przestawały drżeć, na pierwszy rzut oka informując, jak jest źle.

― Pani Pomfrey już na ciebie czeka. Chcę usłyszeć także jej diagnozę. Nic nie wie, sam zdecyduj. ― Zatrzymali się u schodów i Severus czekał na rozstrzygnięcie problemu przez Harry'ego.

― Jeżeli sama coś wykryje, to jej powiem. Inaczej musi wystarczyć standardowa diagnoza.

― Dobrze. Póki nie rozpocznie się rok szkolny możesz mieszkać ze mną ― zaproponował Severus.

― Nie trzeba, dormitorium wystarczy. Zaklęcie i tak cię powiadomi, gdyby coś się działo. Przecież wiem, że je na mnie rzuciłeś. Przestań się tak o mnie martwić, Severusie.

― Tego nie możesz mi zabronić ― rzekł, tarmosząc mu włosy.

― Stracisz swoją reputację Postrachu Hogwartu ― zażartował Harry, uśmiechając się.

― Myślę, że straciłem ją w chwili, w której zaopiekowałem się tobą. Idź już.

Chłopak kiwnął mu dłonią i zaczął się wspinać na trzecie piętro.

― Witaj, kochaneczku.

― Witam, pani Pomfrey.

Kobieta prawie natychmiast załamała nad nim ręce.

― Ta dziadyga już dawno powinna iść do piachu. Kto to widział znęcać się nad dzieckiem?

Harry zachichotał. Podejście do byłego dyrektora u znanych mu osób uległo diametralnej zmianie, odkąd ten ogłosił się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden.

― Rozbierz się, popatrzymy sobie na wyniki.

Gryfon cierpliwie poddawał się wszelkim zaklęciom, choć kilka z nich nie było miłych i nadal czuł się po nich otumaniony. Po ostatnim po prostu położył się na łóżku, przy którym stał i czekał aż świat bieli zechce się łaskawie zatrzymać.

― Lepiej wezmę Severusa. Nie podoba mi się to.

― Nie trzeba. To ostatnio nic nowego. Po prostu muszę odpocząć.

― Panie Potter…

― Wystarczy Harry, pani Pomfrey. ― Usiadł powoli. ― Co pani odkryła?

Pielęgniarka chwilę milczała, patrząc na niego.

― Nie rozumiem części wyników. Nie wiem, co dokładnie robi ci Albus podczas wizji, bo Severus nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Cokolwiek to jest powoduje rozchwianie twojego rdzenia magicznego. Tracisz magię, mój drogi, ale nie wiem jak, aby temu zapobiec.

― Wiem jak. I niestety nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek wiedział, jak to zatrzymać.

― To nad tym pracuje Severus?

― Między innymi. Szuka też czegoś na moje nerwy. ― Uniósł dłoń przed siebie. ― Jak pani widzi, nie jest dobrze.

― Durny Dumbledore ― warknęła. ― Prześlę wyniki Severusowi, a ty odpocznij.

― Przejdę się. Spacer zwykle mi pomaga. Odwiedzę może Hagrida. Proszę się tak nie zamartwiać. Przyzwyczaiłem się do bólu.

― I to właśnie mnie martwi. W ogóle nie powinny mieć zdarzenia takie sytuacje, abyś cierpiał.

― Jestem Harrym Potterem. Mam to zapisane zapewne w genach. Albo w jakieś chrzanionej księdze przeznaczenia! ― warknął i jego źrenice na moment stały się czerwone, a najbliższe okno wyleciało wraz z częścią framugi na zewnątrz. ― Przepraszam.

Nim części uderzyłyby o ziemię zawróciły i przy wtórze krótkiego gwizdu, pojawiły się na dawnym miejscu.

Harry opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, a chwilę po tym Poppy wpadła do kwater Snape'a bez pukania. Zatrzymała się przed biurkiem mężczyzny.

― Od kiedy Harry jest obskurodzicielem?

― Powiedział ci?

― Sama się domyśliłam. Czarna energia roztrzaskała okno w skrzydle szpitalnym, podczas gdy Harry był odrobinę zirytowany.

― O! To coś nowego.

Severus wstał i podszedł do kuferka, stojącego na drugim stoliku. Otworzył go i wyjął z niego teczkę.

― To pierwszy raz, gdy pokazała się przy kimś ― rzekł.

― Nie powiedziałam, że się pokazała ― zauważyła Poppy.

― Ale opisałaś ją. ― Spojrzał na nią znad dokumentacji.

― Bo używam w szkole pewnego zaklęcia, które pokazuje mi magię, bym od razu wiedziała czy uczeń nie został zraniony zaklęciem lub nie użył go na sobie, aby mnie oszukać.

Severus coś zanotował.

― Jakie to zaklęcie? Zademonstruj mi.

Kobieta pokazała mu je.

― Jak długo? ― ponowiła pytanie.

― Zauważył dwa tygodnie temu, ale zarażony został podczas pobytu w Durmstrangu.

― Zarażony? Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, to jedyne wytłumaczenie, że pojawił się teraz. Masz jakiś plan?

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę znad pergaminu.

― Dlaczego sądzisz, że mam plan?

― Bo nie jesteś Gryfonem. Nie zostawiasz niczego sobie, by żyło własnym torem.

― Chwilowo bardziej martwi mnie stan nerwów Harry'ego niż obskurus.

Pomfrey w końcu zdecydowała się usiąść na krześle.

― Nie jest dobrze. Dwadzieścia procent nerwów jest już uszkodzone permanentnie. Sześćdziesiąt ma nadal reakcje pocrutiatusowe. Jestem w szoku, że chłopak jest w stanie ciągle chodzić.

― Harry to uparty, młody mężczyzna.

― Jak często są wizje?

― Prawie codziennie. O dowolnych porach. Może nawet w tej chwili. W ciągu pierwszych dni opanował to tak doskonale, że może mieć wizję nawet podczas rozmowy z tobą i nic nie dostrzeżesz. Harry to bardzo trudny przypadek. Nie został nauczony proszenia o pomoc, a wręcz choćby próby proszenia zostawały srogo karane. Tego już nie da się oduczyć. Staram się go obserwować, pomagać.

― Wiem, Severusie. Jesteś idealnym opiekunem.

― Nie jestem. Nie potrafię wyleczyć go z obskurusa, a i z leczeniem nerwów także prawie stoimy w miejscu. Czekam na moment, gdy się załamie od tego wszystkiego, co na nim obecnie ciąży. Ten obskurus przelewa czarę, jakby sam Albus nie był wystarczającym wrzodem na…

― Severusie! ― przerwała mu pielęgniarka wstając, a następnie podchodząc. ― Zostawiam ci wszystkie wyniki. Gdybyś chciał coś przedyskutować, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

W drzwiach minęła się z Harrym i kiwnęła mu głową.

― Trzymajcie się, chłopcy.

Gryfon usiadł przed kominkiem.

― Byłem na spacerze. Chciałem odwiedzić Hagrida, ale go nie było.

Severus wyczarował koc, którym chłopak natychmiast się przykrył. Ostatnio dosyć często drżał z zimna.

― Pomfrey domyśliła się, że jesteś obskurodzicielem. To musiało być spektakularne rozbicie okna.

― W jednej chwili coś mnie poniosło.

Ułożył się wygodniej, podkładając poduszkę pod głowę.

― Będziesz w stanie nad tym panować?

― Nie wiem. Jeżeli uznasz, że mogę być niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, to zadziałasz?

― Będę musiał lub zrobi to ktoś inny.

― Ok ― mruknął Harry, patrząc w ogień.

― Spróbuj się przespać. Pójdę porozmawiać z dyrektorką o treningach na terenie Hogwartu, nim rozpocznie się rok szkolny.

― Hmm… ― Cicha odpowiedź świadczyła, że Harry już powoli odpływał.

Idąc powoli korytarzami zamku, Severus zaczynał mieć spore obawy czy chłopak da radę uczęszczać na lekcje. Już teraz większość czasu odpoczywał, jakby najmniejszy ruch wymagał od niego niesamowitych ilości energii. A przecież niektóre zajęcia były wyczerpujące nie tylko fizycznie, ale i magicznie.

Zapukał do gabinetu dyrektorki i po usłyszeniu zaproszenia wszedł. Zdziwił się odrobinę, widząc Fawkesa na jego starej żerdzi.

― Też mnie zaskoczył ― stwierdziła Minerva. ― Może po prostu się stęsknił?

Feniks zanucił miłą melodię.

― Albo bezczelnie będzie podsłuchiwał ― rzucił ironicznie Snape, w efekcie ptak odwrócił się do niego plecami.

― O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Severusie?

― W moim domu prowadziłem ćwiczenia z dziećmi z Azylu. Chciałbym kontynuować te treningi, ale muszę mieć twoją zgodę, by mogli przekroczyć bramy Hogwartu w czasie wakacji.

― Nie mogę wpuścić dzieci do zamku w czasie trwania letniej przerwy.

― Nie musisz. Potrzebuję tylko zgody na wejście na błonia.

― Czego ich uczysz?

― Obrony. Zbyt często to właśnie dzieci wykorzystywał Albus. Harry nie może ich ciągle osłaniać i bronić.

― Co u niego?

― Walczymy.

― Wiesz, że udzielę ci wszelkiego wsparcia w razie potrzeby.

― Tak, wiem. ― Strzepnął jakiś niewidzialny pył ze swojej szaty. ― Harry przygotował się na kilka wariantów, ale wszelka pomoc się przyda.

― Mogę zaprosić kilku jego przyjaciół, żeby nie czuł się osamotniony. Dzień czy dwa pobytu trzech czy czterech osób nie zrobi już różnicy, skoro i tak przybywać będzie więcej dzieci na błoniach.

― Nie jestem pewny tego pomysłu. Możemy spróbować, ale uprzedź ich, że Harry może odmówić.

― Jest aż tak źle ― zmartwiła się kobieta.

― Tak. Obawiam się nawet, że do kilku zajęć profesorowie mogą nie dopuścić go z obawy o jego zdrowie.

― To nie są dobre wieści. Ludzie Albusa szarżują po czarodziejskiej, a także mugolskiej Anglii. Ciągle czegoś szukają, a aurorzy niewiele mogą zrobić, póki w przeciwniku krąży eliksir życia.

― Wiemy o tym. Szukamy rozwiązania.

― Czego on szuka? Wiem, że minister wie, a więc ty także.

Severus krótką chwilę milczał, ale zdecydował się powiedzieć. Uznał, że dyrektorka Hogwartu powinna znać choć część prawdy.

― Dumbledore szuka obskurodziciela.

Mars na jej czole oznaczał, że coś już podejrzewała.

― Przypuszczałam ― potwierdziła podejrzenia Snape'a. ― Zastanawia mnie tylko po co? Obskurodziciel to przecież dziecko. Do czego mu potrzebne, gdyby faktycznie je znalazł?

― Tego nie wiemy. Ale wszystko wiąże się z mocą, tego zawsze pragnął Albus.

― Po tylu latach pracy z nim nie mogę tego pojąć. I tak był jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziei. Czego mu brakowało?

― Kto tam rozumie psychopatów ― burknął Severus i wstał. ― Mogę uznać, że wyrażasz zgodę na treningi?

― Tak, oczywiście.

OOO

 _Sam wkrótce do ciebie przyjdę._

― I dlatego powinieneś popracować nad tym eliksirem, Ron. Neville już dawno go skończył.

Głos Hermiony zagłuszył odrobinę ostatnie słowa Albusa i Harry _wrócił_ do realnego świata.

― Ja bym jej posłuchał. Zwykle ma rację ― rzekł spokojnie, odkładając książkę, którą dotychczas _czytał_.

Oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela i przymknął oczy na kilka minut. Gdy je na powrót otworzył, Severus już stał obok z dwiema fiolkami w dłoni.

― Niebieska wystarczy.

Nikt z trójki przyjaciół nie pytał po co. Patrzyli tylko ze zmartwieniem na twarzy już przyzwyczajeni. Mijał czwarty dzień odkąd przybyli do Hogwartu na zaproszenie dyrektorki. Początkowo Harry był odrobinę niezadowolony, że nikt nie zapytał go o zdanie, ale Neville szybko go uciszył.

― Zaczynasz upodabniać się do Severusa sprzed dwóch lat.

I temat się urwał.

Snape, słysząc to, jedynie cicho prychnął. Nie wiadomo czy oburzony, czy rozbawiony. Za to Harry zachichotał. I chyba tylko dzięki temu Neville nadał żył, bo Gryfon od paru dni bardzo rzadko się śmiał.

― Chciałbym coś wypróbować wieczorem, Harry ― rzekł mistrz eliksirów, zabierając pustą buteleczkę.

― Oczywiście, Severusie.

Odkąd przybyli do Hogwartu, Snape szukał lekarstwa na uszkodzone nerwy. Powoli zmierzali w dobrym kierunku. Po drugiej dawce specyfiku Harry'emu przestały nareszcie drżeć kończyny, co ułatwiało niezmiernie życie. Co prawda po każdej wizji, gdy Albus decydował się na pokazowe kary, musiał zażywać go ponownie. Cokolwiek Severus wynalazł działało i obaj byli z tego faktu zadowoleni.

― Za kwadrans zaczynam trening. Czekam na waszą czwórkę koło jeziora ― zwrócił się do siedzących, zanim wrócił do biurka, by zabrać z niego kilka zwojów.

― Lepiej chodźmy. Nie chcę podpaść Snape'owi. ― Ron rzucił się do zbierania swoich rzeczy, gdy tylko mężczyzna wyszedł.

― Nie panikuj.

― Ale muszę jeszcze iść do dormitorium zostawić rzeczy ― panikował jednak Weasley. ― A jeśli ruchome schody akurat wtedy ruszą? Wiecie przecież, jak długo idzie się okrężną drogą.

― Możesz je tutaj zostawić. Weźmiesz po treningu. Severus nie będzie miał nic przeciwko ― zaproponował Harry.

― Na pewno?

― Oczywiście.

Harry cały czas był wyraźnie bardzo spokojny, jego ruchy także, wręcz powolne.

― Czy nie lepiej byłoby gdybyś został i odpoczął? ― zapytał Neville, nie odrywając oczu od przyjaciela.

― Nic innego ostatnio nie robię. Nudzę się okropnie, więc pójdę popatrzeć, co też dziś Severus zaplanował.

Harry wiedział, że dla wszystkich innych jest spokojnie. Nikt nie wiedział tego, co działo się z dala od nich.

Gdzieś w ukryciu Dumbledore coś planował. Coś przerażającego, co stawiało włoski na karku Pottera, a nawet do końca nie wiedział dlaczego. Przerażał go sam fakt i odczucia, jakie notorycznie przesyłał mu starzec. On doskonale znał strach Harry'ego i wykorzystywał go w dowolnej chwili. Wizje i koszmary zlewały się już w jedno. To był jeden z powodów, czemu ciągle był śmiertelnie zmęczony. Nie mógł spać, bo jego własny umysł prześladował go tym, co pokazywał mu Albus. Te retrospekcje zabijały go na tym samym poziomie co obskurus.

W takich chwilach tęsknił za Draco. Za możliwością wtulenia się w jego plecy i wsunięcia nos we włosy, by czuć jego zapach. Gdy zdarzały mu się koszmary, to Draco rozwiewał je w krótkich i intensywnych zbliżeniach.

Oczywiście nie przyznał się do tej tęsknoty na głos. Gdziekolwiek teraz był Malfoy, był tam dużo bezpieczniejszy niż przy nim.

― Jeszcze raz!

Jednogłośny jęk ćwiczących został szybko ukrócony.

― Kto nie chce już trenować, może wracać, ale ma nie przychodzić na kolejny.

Wszyscy natychmiast wrócili do ćwiczeń. Może i Snape był surowy, ale każdy doskonale wiedział, że nie mieli czasu. Wyczuwali podświadomie, że ta cisza coś zapowiada. Coś wielkiego, okropnego i przerażającego.

Feniks cicho śpiewał, siedząc na kolanie Harry'ego, który skrył się w cieniu drzewa. Jedynej wierzbie płaczącej nad samym brzegiem jeziora.

Kałamarnica rozchlapała wodę wysoko w górę, a trytony urządzały wyścigi pomiędzy spadającymi strugami. Sielski obrazek, gdyby nie byli uzbrojeni jak na wojnę.

Grupa Severusa trenowała właśnie stawianie tarczy. Niby proste zaklęcie, ale tym razem mistrz eliksirów nakazał im tak stworzyć osłonę, by przepuszczała czary od wewnątrz.

Kilka osób posługiwało się swoimi kręgami rodowymi, by wzmocnić barierę i próbowało tak zmodyfikować sekwencję, aby przepuszczała magię z różdżek.

Harry wstał i zbliżył się, stając tuż obok krawędzi tarczy.

― To nie zadziała, jeśli uwzględnicie tylko magię różdżek ― rzekł i wskazał na sekwencję, którą układały dwie Puchonki. ― Tu pozwalacie, aby każdy czar rzucony przy pomocy różdżki mógł przeniknąć tarczę.

― I oto nam chodzi.

― Severusie, mógłbyś? ― poprosił Potter, widząc po minie Snape'a, że zrozumiał o co chodzi.

― _Nox._

Wszystkich znajdujących się po drugiej stronie tarczy otoczyła ciemność. Na błoniach wyglądało to jak czarna kopuła.

― _Finite Incantatem_ ― zniwelował zaklęcie Severus, choć tarcza nadal stała.

― Wiecie już w czym problem? ― zapytał Harry.

Obie dziewczyny kiwnęły twierdząco.

― Nie uwzględniłyśmy w kodzie zamknięcia od strony zewnętrznej.

― Bardzo dobrze.

― Nie wiem, jak to zrobić ― odparła ta sama, która wcześniej odpowiedziała.

Harry zagwizdał i złoto-czarny krąg uaktywnił się wokół niego.

― Ten kod odpowiada za przepuszczalność magii. ― Wskazał w swoim kręgu jeden z pierścieni zewnętrznych. ― Musisz znaleźć, który kod w twojej sekwencji jest za to odpowiedzialny. Możesz też go skomponować, następnie uwierzytelnić i osadzić w swoim kodzie. Pamiętasz jak to zrobić?

― Tak.

Dziewczyny szepnęły coś cicho do siebie i w ich sekwencjach zaczęły pojawiać się dodatkowe kody.

Cała tarcza lekko zawibrowała, gdy skończyły.

― Dlaczego ćwiczą w ten sposób? ― zapytała Granger, stając tuż obok Harry'ego. ― Niektórzy z nich radzą sobie o wiele lepiej z różdżką niż z kręgiem.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony mocniejszym niż zwykle protekcjonalnym tonem.

― Sami zdecydowali. Severus jedynie dopasowuje do tego treningi. Dlaczego pytasz?

Hermiona nie brała czynnego udziału w treningach od samego początku. Stwierdziła wtedy, że jest zbyt powolna i bardziej będzie przeszkadzać. Zdecydowała, że w razie walk wycofa się na tyły i będzie pomagać rannym. Podczas treningów przeglądała wszelkie księgi z zaklęciami leczniczymi.

― Chciałabym, żeby to jak najszybciej już się skończyło ― powiedziała poważnie.

― Ja też, ale nie mam na rozwój wypadków najmniejszego wpływu.

Wzruszył ramionami i poczuł jak ziemia pod jego stopami drży. Kilka sekund później stał naprzeciw Albusa, który kierował w niego różdżkę.

Zdołał popchnąć Hermionę za plecy, nim trafiło go pierwsze zaklęcie. Kilka następnych ledwo skojarzył, gdy ogromny ból sprowadził go w mrok.


	7. Część IV - Komplikacje cz1

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Autorzy tej części: Zilidya D. Ragon \ Rei**

 **Część IV A**

 _ **Komplikacje**_

Szczupły mężczyzna, w dopasowanym płaszczu o barwie głębokiej czerni, powoli przemierzał londyński park. Kończyła się jesień. Czarodziejski świat uwolnił się spod jarzma strachu. Czarny Pan został pokonany kilkanaście tygodni temu i nareszcie ludzie odetchnęli.

Zmiany, jakie potem zaczęły następować, kierowały świat ku lepszemu.

Severus Snape rozejrzał się po okolicy. Park o tej porze roku przedstawiał całkiem miły dla oka obraz. Wszędzie wielobarwne liście, gdzieniegdzie ostatnie kwiaty i niewielu ludzi. Późny wieczór wypędzał powoli wszystkich do zaciszy domostw. On sam jednak znalazł się tu z powodu interesów. Otrzymał dość nietypowe zamówienie na miksturę, której przygotowanie zajęło mu ponad miesiąc żmudnej pracy. Nawet cena nie odstraszyła kupującego.

Ciekawiło go, dla kogo mogła być tak specyficzna mikstura. Jedynym pomysłem, jaki przychodził mu do głowy, był śmierciożerca. Ciągle miał w świętym Mungu kilku rannych, których leczył z powikłań ataku magii obskurusa. Odkąd Albus został pokonany dosyć często otrzymywał tego typu zamówienia. Zwykle od osób, które nawet nie były uwikłane w wojnę, po prostu znalazły się w złym miejscu o złym czasie, a teraz wstydziły się ran odniesionych w chwili paniki i strachu. Czekał teraz w umówionym miejscu na swego klienta i miał nadzieję, że ten się nie spóźni.

― Pan Snape?

―Tak ― odparł, lustrując młodego chłopaka.

Miał może z siedemnaście, góra osiemnaście lat. Wysoki brunet o niezbyt ciekawej urodzie takich, jakich wielu wśród ludzi. Długie, falujące włosy koloru kasztanów, spiął w kucyka. Teraz przeszywał Snape'a niebieskim spojrzeniem z odrobiną ciekawości. Nawet ubranie było na nim zwyczajne aż do przesady – bluza z narzuconą na nią kurtką i jeansy. Nie wyglądał też na czarodzieja. Brak było w nim tego czegoś. Tego błysku w oku, który bardzo często widział u osób posiadających dar.

― Przyjaciel wysłał mnie po paczkę.

― Niestety wystąpił mały problem.

― Nie ma pan jej?― Chłopak nie zaniepokoił się wcale.

Severus podejrzewał, że nie wie, jak ważną rzecz miał odebrać.

― Muszę porozmawiać z twoim przyjacielem. To bardzo ważne. Zawartość tej paczki może mu zaszkodzić, jeżeli nie udzielę mu dokładnych i szczegółowych instrukcji.

Nie spodziewał się, że ten się tak po prostu zgodzi.

― Zaprowadzę pana do niego. Mieszka w pobliżu.

― Dziękuję.

Ruszyli przez park.

― Może pana posłucha, bo ostatnio jest z nim coraz gorzej, a nie chce przyjąć żadnej pomocy ― zaczął nagle bez żadnej zachęty chłopak. ― Mieszkam tam dopiero ponad miesiąc, ale swoje już widziałem. Pomagam mu czasem, gdy nie jest w stanie nawet wstać z łóżka.

― Jak bardzo poważny jest jego stan?

― Jest pan jakimś jego znajomym lekarzem? Ufa panu, że skontaktował się z panem? On jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie, więc pewnie tak ― odpowiedział sobie sam, zanim Severus zdążył pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. ― Bywają dni, że nic po nim nie widać. Siedzi wtedy na tarasie i rozmawiamy.

― A gdy jest źle? ― Nadal zastanawiał się, o kim, z takim przejęciem, mówił jego przewodnik.

― Wtedy cierpi. Całe ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Nie chce jednak iść do szpitala. Mówi, że nie są w stanie już mu pomóc. Pan może?

― Postaram się ― odparł tylko, bo właśnie stanęli u celu.

― Zapraszam. Pewnie mi się oberwie, że pana przyprowadziłem, ale jeśli nie uda się panu mu pomóc, to nie wiem, co się z nim stanie. ― Głos chłopaka posmutniał, gdy szukał kluczy. ― Nie wiem, kto go tak skrzywdził ani dlaczego nikt go nie odwiedza, ale to niesprawiedliwe. To naprawdę bardzo miły chłopak.

Weszli do wąskiego holu. Po dwóch stronach znajdowały się drzwi, a naprzeciwko schody na piętro.

― Piętro jest puste. Nikt tam nie mieszka od lat. Zajmujemy parter. ― Skierował się w stronę drzwi po prawej stronie i wszedł bez pukania.

― Jestem!

Severus wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po przedpokoju, ale zaraz został pociągnięty niecierpliwie dalej. W progu dużego pokoju obaj stanęli w miejscu.

― O cholera! ― wyrwało się chłopakowi z ust i już podbiegał do leżącej na podłodze postaci. ― Proszę pomóc mi położyć go na łóżku.

Severus opamiętał się z pierwszego szoku i ruszył na pomoc. Ułożyli chorego na łóżku i Severus sprawdził jego stan. Nie wyglądało to najciekawiej.

― To normalne? ― Wskazał na krew w kąciku ust.

― Tak. Harry stara się to przede mną ukrywać, ale nie zawsze mu się to udaje. Ataki przychodzą niespodziewanie, tak jak teraz.

 _Harry Potter_ , dodał w myślach Severus, poprawiając pościel na nieprzytomnym i zajmując fotel przy łóżku.

― Zajmę się nim ― oświadczył nagle z dziwną wrogością w głosie. ― A gdy się ocknie, dostanie taką reprymendę, że uciekł…

― Uciekł? Coś mu groziło? ― Chłopak nagle zrozumiał, że przyprowadzenie tutaj tego mężczyzny mogło nie być dobrym pomysłem.

― Spokojnie. ― Severus wstał i zbliżył się, ale widząc, że chłopak robi krok w tył, zatrzymał się. ― Nie skrzywdzę go. Wszyscy od tygodni go szukają. Przyjaciele martwią się i jak widać mieli powód.

― Gdzie byli ci tak zwani przyjaciele, gdy ktoś doprowadzał go do tego stanu?! ― krzyknął wściekle.

― U jego boku. Na niektóre sytuacje nie jesteśmy w stanie zaradzić, nawet stojąc obok.

To uspokoiło w miarę chłopaka.

― Czy pan też jest taki jak on? ― zapytał chicho.

― Jaki? Chory? Nie.

― Chodziło mi o to, czy pan też jest czarodziejem? ― Severus uniósł brew i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę ciekawie.

―Tak! Jestem. A skoro już to wiesz, mogę zabrać się do pracy.

Wyciągnął różdżkę z uchwytu na nadgarstku i zaczął sprawdzać szczegółowo stan nieprzytomnego nadal Pottera. Każdy czar diagnostyczny ukazywał coraz więcej prawdy, która jednak zaczynała przerażać Snape'a.

― Po pańskiej minie mogę powiedzieć, że jest źle.

― To bardzo delikatne stwierdzenie. Ten idiota tu umiera, a on ukrywa się, bo nie chce tym martwić nikogo.

Rzucił zwoje z wynikami na najbliższy stolik, ale nie rozładował tym narastającego napięcia.

― Właśnie dlatego się ukrywam, Severusie. ― Chrapliwy głos doleciał ze strony łóżka.

― Harry… ― Imię zostało wypowiedziane cicho, a pomimo tego było dobrze słyszalne.

Ktoś, kto nie znał Snape'a, mógłby odebrać ten ton głosu jako zwykłe warknięcie. Nic bardziej mylnego.

―Tak, mamo, tak mam na imię. ― Z wielkim trudem chłopak uniósł się do pozycji półsiedzącej.

― Ty… ― Snape znalazł się w kilku krokach przy Potterze i przytulił go ostrożnie do piersi.

Severus był wściekły i zrozpaczony. Stojący i obserwujący zaistniałą sytuację chłopak, przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
― …kompletny idioto, kretynie. Czy może bezmyślny, zapatrzony w siebie Gryfonie? ― Podsunął kilka możliwości trzymającemu go mężczyźnie.

Dopiero teraz zdecydował się na uniesienie powiek i spojrzenie na przybyłego gościa. To, co zobaczył Snape w oczach swojego byłego podopiecznego, sprawiło, że puścił go momentalnie i wrócił na wcześniej zajęty fotel. Młodzieniec upadł na pościel niczym szmaciana lalka.

― Harry? ― odezwał się drugi chłopak z obawą.

To, co zobaczył przed chwilą, wcale nie wskazywało na to, że mężczyzna, którego przyprowadził, jest wrogiem. Określiłby raczej czarodzieja jako przyjacielskiego.

― W porządku, William. ― Potter posłał mu lekki, wyrozumiały uśmiech. ― Mogę cię poprosić o przyniesienie nam herbaty? ― Kątem oka spojrzał na byłego profesora. ― Zdaje się, że muszę wyjaśnić kilka spraw. ― Widząc wahanie chłopaka, dodał: ― Znam tego mężczyznę. Możesz na spokojnie mnie z nim zostawić sam na sam.

Snape z uwagą obserwował każdy ruch chorego. Widział ile wysiłku i bólu sprawia Harry'emu chociażby najmniejszy ruch. Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać czy on sam, z takimi wynikami, byłby w stanie poruszyć ustami, by coś powiedzieć. Pozwolił sobie jeszcze raz rzucić wzrokiem na twarz młodzieńca. Blada, niezdrowo wyglądająca skóra, pod którą było widać miejscami żyłki. Wystające kości policzkowe, sine, pogryzione usta, cienie pod oczami. Gdzieniegdzie występujące kropelki potu na czole. W tym wszystkim to nie to było aż tak rażące, tylko oczy. A dokładniej martwy, matowy wzrok, bez tego błysku, który sprawiał, że chciało się żyć. Dowód, że posiadacz tych oczu był czarodziejem. Oczy, które teraz wyrażały tylko pogodzenie z losem i z nadchodzącą śmiercią. A pomimo tego można było jeszcze w nich dostrzec ciepło, które tak bardzo nie pasowało do całej sytuacji.

Właśnie dlatego Snape puścił Pottera. Nie był wstanie wytrzymać tego spojrzenia.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój nie był w barwach ślizgońskich, ani gryfońskich. W końcu to zwyczajny, mugolski pokój. Na ścianach była położona kremowa farba, która kontrastowała z mahoniową podłogą oraz meblami w podobnym kolorze. Po prawej stronie od łóżka srebrne zasłony, które przypuszczalnie zasłaniały wyjście na taras. Po lewej stronie drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do łazienki. Oprócz tego w pokoju znajdowała się niewielkich rozmiarów szafa, stolik nocy, łóżko, fotel i biblioteczka. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych zbędnych przedmiotów. Z dalszych obserwacji Severusa wyrwał, cichy ochrypły głos:

― Przeraziłeś mojego przyjaciela nie na żarty.  
Harry ciężko odetchnął i Severus dostrzegł skurcz bólu wywołany tak prostą czynnością.  
― Mam twój eliksir, Harry. Nie możesz jednak zażyć go bez kontroli. I nie pomoże ci jedna dawka. Nie w twoim stanie. Obawiam się, że w ogóle może nie pomóc.  
― Nie jest pan w stanie mu pomóc? ― Will właśnie stanął w drzwiach pokoju. ― On naprawdę umrze?  
― William… ― Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, ale siły opuściły go już całkowicie i stracił przytomność przy próbie uniesienia się na łokciach.  
― Harry! ― Chłopak spanikowany podbiegł do łóżka.  
― Uspokój się! ― warknął na niego Severus, podnosząc się i sprawdzając ponownie stan chorego. ― Tylko stracił przytomność.  
― On umiera! Ciebie to nic nie interesuje?!  
Krzyk chłopaka ranił uszy, a jego pięść pierś Severusa. Po którymś ciosie Snape złapał go za nadgarstki i pociągnął na fotel.  
― Merlinie z takim bachorem. Albo się uspokoisz, albo cię zaknebluję.  
― Przyznaj się! To przez ciebie jest w takim stanie. ― Gdy na twarzy Snape'a mignęło kilka uczuć, wrzasnął ponownie. ― Wiedziałem!  
― _Silencio_ ― uciszył zdenerwowanego chłopaka, a gdy próbował wstać, związał. ― Dla jasności. Nie odniósł tych obrażeń przez mnie, choć muszę przyznać, że niektóre moje działania mogły się przyczynić do stanu, w którym się obecnie znajduje. ― William patrzył na niego wcale nieprzekonany. Severus wcale mu się nie dziwił, sam sobie nie wierzył. ― Wbrew temu, co sobie teraz o mnie myślisz, pomogę mu. A przynajmniej postaram się.  
Zdjął zaklęcie ciszy, choć nie uwolnił z więzów chłopaka.  
― Co mu jest? ― zapytał Will z wrogością słyszalną wciąż w głosie.  
― Zżera go od środka pasożytnicza energia magiczna. I to dosłownie. Nie ogranicza się tylko do pochłaniania magii, ale także wyniszcza organizm. Gdyby nie potężna magia, którą posiada, już dawno umarłby.  
Snape zaczął opróżniać zawartość kieszeni, odczarowując ją do naturalnej wielkości. Wypuścił spokojnego już Williama i zaczął wydawać polecenia:  
― Potrzebuję gorącej wody. Kilku glinianych lub miedzianych pojemników, bandaży, palnik i wszystkie zioła oraz przyprawy, jakie jesteś w stanie mi zdobyć jak najszybciej. Resztę kupisz w sklepie, dam ci listę.  
― Po co bandaże? Nie ma ran.  
― Ten idiota ma na sobie wystarczająco sporo ran, by być nimi osłabiony. Po prostu ty ich nie dostrzegasz.  
Wypędził Williama i wznowił przygotowania. Zastanawiał się, jak nieprzytomny Harry był w stanie utrzymać _Glamour_ na swoim ciele. Rany na plecach i brzuchu ujawnił skan. Nawet jeżeli ich jeszcze nie widział, wiedział, że leczenie nie będzie krótkie. Skoro tyle czasu jeszcze się nie zagoiły, nie mogły być zwyczajne.

Obskurus był uparty.

Snape zdecydował się nie zdejmować zaklęcia dopóki nie znajdą się zupełnie sami. Próbował sobie wmówić, że to z powodu mugola, a nie z obawy przed tym, co może zobaczyć. Ku swemu zdziwieniu, chłopak uporał się w miarę szybko z przyniesieniem potrzebnych rzeczy.  
― Niestety, znalazłem tylko resztki bandaży i ziół. Chociaż byłem pewien, że przedwczoraj było ich znacznie więcej. ― Postawił tacę na stoliku obok łóżka.

Ze smutkiem spojrzał na nieprzytomną w łóżku postać.  
Tymczasem Severus sprawdził, czego jeszcze potrzebuje. Okazało się, że brakowało zaledwie kilku prostych składników, jak rumianek, zioła prowansalskie czy koziołka lekarskiego.  
― W tych pudełeczkach znajdzie pan maść, jakiej Harry używał. Nie wiem skąd ją zdobył, ale kazał mi tej substancji nie dotykać.  
Snape skinął głową w geście zrozumienia. A następnie wręczył chłopakowi karteczkę z listą zakupów. William bez słowa wyszedł. Severus przygotował sobie prowizoryczne stanowisko. Mimo woli odkręcił jeden ze słoiczków i powąchał. Naczynie było prawie puste. Wziął trochę specyfiku na palce i wtedy uzyskał stuprocentową pewność. Potter miał jego maść! Dokładnie partię o tym samym składzie, którą dostarczył do świętego Munga dwa tygodnie temu. Przynajmniej z przygotowaniem maści mógł poczekać. Z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na chłopaka.  
― Gdy tylko doprowadzę cię do stanu używalności, wypytam cię o parę istotnych faktów, Harry. ― Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

Następnie bez żadnych ceregieli pozbył się ubrania z byłego podopiecznego. Teraz zostało mu tylko zdjąć zaklęcie maskujące, które pomimo wielokrotnego rzucania _Finite Incantatem_ nie znikało.  
― Co jest z tym nie tak, Harry?! ― Severus warknął poirytowany.  
― Nie powiedziałeś słowa „proszę"― wyszeptał cicho Harry.

Snape oniemiał.  
― Słowo „proszę" sprawia, że zaklęcie _Glamour_ znika. Takie moje małe ulepszenie czaru. Nudziłem się. ― Młodzieniec czuł się, jakby tłumaczył najbardziej oczywistą rzecz.  
― Z łaski swojej, skoro raczyłeś się ocknąć, Harry, zdejmij wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie na siebie nałożyłeś. Nie zamierzam znowu się bawić w domysły, gdy ponownie stracisz przytomność.  
Snape starał się nie spoglądać na twarz Gryfona w obawie, co może zobaczyć w tym zielonym spojrzeniu. Zabrał się za przygotowanie potrzebnych rzeczy do zmiany opatrunków. ― Jesteś pewien, Severusie, że mam zdjąć wszystkie? ― Rzucone ostre spojrzenie ucięło powstające jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.  
Harry usunął wszystkie zaklęcia z siebie. Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dość nieprzyjemny zapach. Zapach ropiejącego i krwawiącego ciała. Bandaże, które okalały tors były przesiąknięte mieszanką krwi i ropy.  
― Wedle życzenia, panie profesorze. Bandaże też usunąć? ― spytał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Taka prosta czynność jak oddychanie sprawiała mu niewiarygodny ból. ― Przepraszam ― szepnął po chwili, zaskakując Severusa. ― Po prostu mam dziś gorszy dzień. Zwykle to nie wygląda tak fatalnie.  
― Domyślam się. Ten pasożyt spowalnia leczenie, a przyśpiesza ropienie ran. To, co twoja magia już dawno uleczyłaby, on odwraca przeciwko pochłaniając ją. Przypuszczam, że gdy poziom twojej magii jest na w miarę na standardowym poziomie, rany wyglądają zadowalająco.  
― Tak. Jednak nie jestem w stanie całkowicie ich wyleczyć.  
― Na tym polega działanie obskurusa. Będziesz potrzebował cudu, aby go przeżyć.  
Harry zaśmiał się słabo już na granicy ponownej utraty świadomości.  
― W tym chyba jestem całkiem dobry…  
Snape prychnął, gdy rozmówca znów „odleciał".  
Uleczenie ran było możliwe jedynie do pewnego stanu, potem nic nie działało. Jednak mistrz eliksirów był zadowolony. Doprowadził pierś i plecy do normalnego wyglądu. Rany, dwie podłużne szramy, które tak naprawdę były jedną, ciągnęły się od pępka poprzez bark, by opaść przez plecy ku pośladkom. Teraz były czyste, czasem mocniej krwawiły, ale po zapachu i ropie nie było już śladu. Najbardziej niepokoiła go jednak krew, którą wcześniej dostrzegł na ustach Pottera. Większość narządów Gryfona pracowała resztką sił, ale płuca wyglądały na najbardziej uszkodzone. Oczywiście do najgorszego Potter nie przyznał się Williamowi. Tracił czucie, a ten paraliż zaczynał się od nóg. W obecnej sytuacji, czyli dopóki nie znajdą zaklęcia uwalniającego od obskurusa, jedynym ratunkiem jest dla Harry'ego codzienna rehabilitacja, by mięśnie nie zaprzestały funkcjonowania. A on już widział, jak ten uparty dzieciak zgadza się na przeniesienie do świętego Munga. Zwieje stamtąd jeszcze szybciej niż znikł podczas Ostatniej Bitwy.  
Jakoś Severusowi nie marzyło się mieć na sumieniu tego właśnie chłopaka.  
Jak na razie Potter wyglądał zadowalająco w porównaniu z tym, co zastał. To sprawiało, że był z siebie zdecydowanie usatysfakcjonowany, jak na tak marne warunki. Odetchnął z ulgą, nie czując już tego irytującego zapachu, tylko mieszankę ziół. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na Gryfona, który spał głęboko. Z niesmakiem dostrzegł, że zaklęcia maskujące wróciły na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. Z obserwacji chłopaka wyrwał go przybyły Will.  
― Przepraszam, że tak długo. Kolejki były, bo wkrótce zamykają. ― Wręczył czarodziejowi torby, a widząc śpiącego Harry'ego odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. ― Co z nim?  
― Jego stan, jak na tę chwilę, jest stabilny. Co będzie dalej, zależy tylko i wyłącznie od jego organizmu i szczęścia ― odparł Snape, zabierając się do przygotowania maści.  
― Rozumiem. Przepraszam, że spytam. Pan jest jego byłym profesorem, prawda? ― Chłopak odpowiedział sam na własne pytanie. ― Jest już dość późno. Czy będę panu jeszcze potrzebny? Jutro mam na rano do szkoły i chciałbym się już położyć. W każdym razie, nie chcę pana wypraszać, ale nie ma tu dodatkowego posłania ― wyszeptał zmieszanym.

Mroczny śmiech spowodował raczej dodatkowe napięcie u Williama. Severus uniósł różdżkę i zamienił fotel w szeroką kanapę, a z łyżeczki wyczarował koc.  
― Na dzisiejszą noc to wystarczy. Nie może zostać sam w tym stanie. Dodatkowo, cokolwiek sobie o mnie myślisz, to nie jest w moim zamyśle krzywdzić Harry'ego. A już na pewno nie teraz, gdy tyle czasu zajęło mi jego ratowanie.  
Chłopak nie był chyba do końca przekonany, ale po krótkiej chwili wyszedł.

Zapanowała cisza, przerywana lekko rzężącym oddechem chorego.  
― Świetnie ― mruknął mężczyzna, gdy jego obawy potwierdził kolejny skan.  
Potter gorączkował, a on nie miał jeszcze gotowego eliksiru. Okłady będą musiały na razie wystarczyć.  
To będzie długa noc.


	8. Część IV - Komplikacje cz2

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Autorzy tej części: Zilidya D. Ragon \ Rei**

 **Część IV B**

 _ **Komplikacje**_

Harry uchylił powieki. Światło było zbyt jasne i kilka chwil zajęło mu nim się przyzwyczaił. Bardzo szybko ostatnie zdarzenia wróciły i wciągnął powietrze, próbując wstać.  
― Nie radzę.  
Dłoń mężczyzny powstrzymała go pewnie, choć niespotykanie delikatnie. Harry przypuszczał, że bez tej pomocy leżałby już na podłodze. Ciało bolało intensywnie, gdy się zerwał i ręce Severusa uratowały go przed upadkiem. Z drugiej jednak strony czuł się dużo silniejszy niż wczoraj.  
― Teraz sobie porozmawiamy, Harry.  
Gryfon przełknął nerwowo nadmiar śliny, jaka nagle nagromadziła się w ustach. Następnie wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, co spowodowało przebiegnięcie skurczu bólu po twarzy.  
― Dobrze. Jestem ci winien kilka odpowiedzi. ― Chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę. ― Jeżeli pozwoliłbyś, abym najpierw skorzystał z łazienki, byłbym wdzięczny. Później możemy porozmawiać przy kawie lub herbacie.  
Snape zlustrował chłopaka. Widział, jak ten ostrożnie przemieszcza się na brzeg łóżka i spuszcza z niego nogi. Jak nerwowo przełyka ślinę pod jego wzrokiem. Był ciekaw, czy Harry zdobędzie się na poproszenie go o pomoc, czy też będzie uparcie udawać, że nic mu nie dolega.  
― Severusie, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc dojść do łazienki? Podejrzewam, że sam nie dam rady.  
Mistrz eliksirów bez słowa stanął przy chłopaku i zaoferował swoje ramię. Widząc lekkie zdziwienie, postawił Gryfona na nogi. Była to świetna okazja na zorientowanie się, w jakim stopniu Harry uległ już paraliżowi.  
W połowie drogi dolne kończyny odmówiły posłuszeństwa, przed upadkiem uratowało Harry'ego ramię starszego czarodzieja. Snape wziął chłopaka na ręce i zaniósł do łazienki. Tam go zostawił, dając mu pół godziny na ogarnięcie się z nakazem wzięcia kąpieli.  
Po minionym czasie mistrz eliksirów wparował do pomieszczenia, zabrał chłopaka w celu ponownego opatrzenia. Widząc wyczekujący wzrok, Harry zdjął wszystkie zaklęcia z siebie.  
― Musisz to robić?  
Gryfon dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co Snape ma na myśli. Zaklęcie _Glamour_ ponownie zostało nałożone na jego ciało.  
― To się dzieje samoistnie. Jeżeli ci to przeszkadza, mogę je usunąć na stałe. Jednak wolałbym tego nie robić.  
― Ze względu na tego mugola, czyż nie? Aby nie widział i nie przejmował się twoim stanem…?  
― Dokładnie tak, Severusie ― przerwał Snape'owi i, nim ten zdążył coś powiedzieć, kontynuował: ― Wiem, że William i tak widzi, w jakim jestem stanie. Wiem, że się martwi, lecz dopóki nie widział mnie bez zaklęć maskujących, nie jest świadom, jak bardzo jest źle. Przepraszam, że ci przerwałem.  
Mistrz eliksirów podał chłopakowi kubek z herbatą, którą przygotował, gdy Gryfon przebywał w łazience. Następnie sięgnął po słoiczek.  
― Skąd masz _to_? ― Harry, widząc przedmiot, westchnął głośno.  
― Zdobyłem.  
― Tyle to i ja już wiem. W końcu trzymam tutaj słoik z resztką maści, który sam przekazałem do świętego Munga. ― Zirytowanie mistrza eliksirów było wręcz namacalne.― Jak?  
― Siła perswazji umieszczona w liście wysłanym do świętego Munga. List ulegał autodestrukcji po otrzymaniu przeze mnie maści. Pracownik o zaistniałej sytuacji zapominał. Jedynym śladem po tym była dodatkowa gotówka i brak słoiczka specyfiku. Snape potarł nasadę nosa i wyraźnie starał się opanować.  
― Harry ― warknął przez zęby ― czyś ty już do końca na głowę upadł? A co, gdyby to nie była ta maść, tylko jakaś inna? Co zrobiłbyś gdyby ten pracownik wysłał ci jakąś truciznę?  
― Zbyt często używałem twoich specyfików, żeby dać się złapać w taką pułapkę.  
Harry siedział teraz na skraju łóżka, owinięty jedynie kocem od pasa w dół. Snape dezynfekował właśnie jego plecy i co jakiś czas krótkie syknięcie wyrywało się z ust chorego. ― Wróćmy do głównego tematu. Chcę znać wszystkie szczegóły od ostatniej chwili, kiedy się widzieliśmy.  
― Cóż, raczej nie ma dużo do opowiadania. Większość pewnie zna pan od pozostałych. Do ostatniego zaklęcia Albusa stali tuż obok. Potem niewiele kojarzę poza narastającym bólem i mrokiem. W tym momencie mam lukę. Nie wiem, co się stało. Ocknąłem się dwa tygodnie później w jakimś londyńskim szpitalu w nie lepszym stanie niż obecnie. Dodatkowo miałem amnezję i trwało to kolejne dwa tygodnie, zanim odzyskałem pamięć. Mój stan w tym czasie wahał się raz na lepsze raz na gorsze i lekarze nie wiedzieli, co ze mną zrobić. Gdy zrozumiałem, że nie są w stanie mi pomóc, bo zwyczajnie potrzebowałem magicznych leków, uciekłem. Od tego momentu mieszkam tutaj.  
― Dlaczego z nikim się nie skontaktowałeś?  
― Nie czułem takiej potrzeby.  
― Merlinie, Harry! ― Snape z chęcią ukręciłby kark temu dzieciakowi, który niestety dzieckiem już nie był.

Harry zaśmiał się słabo.  
― Nie tęsknię do czarodziejskiego świata. Myśli pan, że daliby mi spokój po tym, co zrobiłem? I kim obecnie jestem?  
Odwrócił się do mężczyzny przodem i, intensywnie patrząc, czekał na odpowiedź.  
― Miałbyś należytą opiekę medyczną.  
― Unikasz odpowiedzi. ― Nie dał się zwieść.  
Snape westchnął i zaczął pracować nad pozostałą raną.  
― Nie miałbyś chwili spokoju.  
― Właśnie.  
Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego słychać było plusk wody podczas przemywania ran, czy syk, gdy maść znalazła się na ciele rannego.  
― Czy tego chcesz czy nie, Harry, potrzebujesz stałej opieki. Obskurus zacznie teraz nabierać mocy, bo pozwoliłeś mu pożywić się swoją magią.  
― Będzie gorzej? ― Snape był prawie zadowolony, słysząc strach w głosie chłopaka.  
― Oczywiście. Paraliż zacznie sięgać coraz wyżej, jeśli coś z tym nie zrobisz. A skoro nie możesz wykorzystywać magii, bo pasożyt tylko się nią wzmacnia, musisz przeciwdziałać mu standardowo.  
― Czyli jak?  
― Terapią manualną.  
Ponownie zapanowała cisza. Snape widział, jak chłopak zaciska mocno szczękę, a dłońmi gniecie koc. Przez chwilę brał głębokie wdechy i wydechy, rozluźniając mięśnie.  
― Harry? ― Snape ponownie został zaintrygowany zachowaniem chłopaka.  
― Nie, Dumbledore. ― Harry próbował zażartować, dość nieskutecznie. ― Czyli czekają mnie serie długich, żmudnych ćwiczeń, które mają za zadanie wzmocnić mięśnie i wstrzymać postępowanie paraliżu ― mówił bardziej do siebie niż do mężczyzny. ― W porządku ― westchnął cicho, jakby starał się pogodzić z tym, co go czeka. ― Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy mi w tym pomożesz, czy mam szukać kogoś? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś teraz dość zajętą osobą.  
Snape nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć. Ciałem Pottera wstrząsnął potężny atak kaszlu i duszności. Widział jak chłopak przykłada jedną rękę do klatki, jakby to miało złagodzić ból i pomóc w normalnym oddychaniu. Drugą zaś do ust, by zetrzeć drobinki krwi.  
Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku, przykładając dłoń do pleców chłopaka.  
― Spokojnie, Harry. Spróbuj powoli wziąć mały wdech. ― Widząc, że jego instrukcje pomagają, mówił dalej: ― Właśnie tak. Jeszcze jeden ― instruował Gryfona do czasu, gdy z powrotem nie zaczął samodzielnie oddychać.  
Jedno krótkie spojrzenie, rzucone na dłoń chłopaka utwierdziło Snape'a w przekonaniu o beznadziejności stanu płuc chorego. Kolejne zaklęcie diagnozujące tylko to potwierdzało. Severus był mocno zaintrygowany, jakim cudem Potter jeszcze oddychał i był do tego przytomny.  
― Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Harry, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji jesteś? Paraliż przy _tym_ ― wskazał na dłoń chorego ― to mało znaczący objaw.  
Mężczyzna wstał z posłania i ponownie pomasował nasadę nosa, gdy zaczął go dręczyć intensywny ból głowy. Zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu, analizując zaistniałą sytuację, a zielone spojrzenie śledziło każdy jego ruch.  
― Ile dałbyś mi jeszcze czasu, znając moje wyniki? ― spytał Harry, patrząc na drobinki krwi na swojej dłoni.  
Severus spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później Gryfon spyta go o to. Zaprzestał chodzenia i usiadł na kanapie. Musiał przemyśleć odpowiedź.  
― Zajmę się tobą. Za to wymagam od ciebie ciężkiej pracy, posłuszeństwa i szacunku. Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno, Harry. Jak za dawnych czasów.  
Skinięcie głową było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką Severus otrzymał, nim po pokoju rozległ się dźwięk kaszlu. Chory zacisnął mocno powieki, spod których i tak wydostało się kilka łez. Mistrz eliksirów mógł tylko podejrzewać, jak Harry cierpi.  
― Czas na pierwsze eliksiry. ― Przyniósł kilka fiolek na tacy, którą postawił obok. ― Zacznij od tej. To przeciwbólowy, złagodzi także efekty kaszlu. Następnie przeciwgorączkowy i twój zamówiony specyfik. Pamiętałem, że zwykłej wersji nie przyjmuje już twój organizm, więc go poprawiłem.

Młody mężczyzna pił posłusznie poszczególne mikstury. Krzywił się, czując ich smak, lecz nie krytykował.  
― Teraz musisz coś zjeść.  
― William zwykle coś przynosi, gdy wraca ze szkoły.  
Snape prychnął.  
― Zauważyłem. Twoja kuchnia poza herbatą i cukrem posiada jedynie wodę. Kiedy ostatnio zjadłeś coś normalnego?  
Zbyt długie milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.  
― Nie wymyślaj kłamstwa. Nie są mi potrzebne. Poradzę sobie z tym sam. A teraz się połóż. Zorganizuję jakiś pożywny posiłek.  
Harry tracił wyraźnie siły, które nagromadził przez noc.  
― Nie musisz aż tak…  
― Milcz, Harry. Jako chory nie masz teraz nic do gadania.  
Popchnął go w stronę poduszki i włożył nogi pod pościel.  
― Nie mogę się nawet ubrać?  
― Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Masz leżeć. Za godzinę lub dwie i tak znów trzeba sprawdzić opatrunki.  
Harry dał sobie spokój i tak nie miał sił na walkę ze Snapem.  
― Poinformuję twojego współlokatora, że chciałbym zająć pokój na piętrze w jak najszybszym czasie.  
Wraz z zamknięciem drzwi, Gryfon poruszył się na łóżku i to nie w celu przybrania wygodniejszej pozycji. Odczekał chwilę, by mieć pewność, że jego były opiekun nagle się nie zjawi. Niecałą minutę później, zaklęcia poinformowały go o wyjściu mężczyzny.

 _Zapewne do sklepu._  
Młody czarodziej, jak tylko wprowadził się do tego domu, nałożył kilka monitorujących i zabezpieczających zaklęć. Chciał sprawdzić wiedzę, którą nabył przez ostatnie miesiące. Sekwencje okazały się bardzo stare i dzięki temu ministerstwo nie zostawało o nich powiadomione, choć w jego wieku to i tak nie robiło już większej różnicy. Sam dom nie emanował magią, co nie wzbudzało podejrzeń. Przypuszczał, że nawet jemu trudno byłoby ją dostrzec, a może nawet poczuć, gdyby sam nie miał do czynienia z tak subtelną, delikatną i wymagającą cierpliwości magią. Kręgi, jakich użył, przypominały plątaninę nici, które pomimo luźnego wyglądu były nieprawdopodobnie trwałe. Dzięki nim wiedział, co dzieje się w domu. Sam również mógł manipulować nitkami dla własnego użytku, między innymi do zaparzenia i przelewitowania herbaty.  
Ostrożnie zdjął nogi z łóżka, siadając tym samym na krawędzi. Spróbował unieść nogę i ją powoli opuścić, lecz ta ledwo drgnęła. Nienawidził być tak bezsilny, słaby i zależny od innych. Dlatego między innymi spróbował powtórzyć czynność jeszcze kilkakrotnie dla każdej z nóg. Resztkami sił wsunął nogi na łóżko. Oparł się o poduszki, próbując złapać większy oddech. W uszach mu szumiało, a w głowie kręciło. Przymknął oczy, gdyż światło, panujące do tej pory w pokoju wydało się mu zbyt rażące. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak i po raz pierwszy w życiu zapragnął, by ktoś był przy nim.

I wtedy stało się to, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Nie potrafił o tym powiedzieć Snape'owi, a skoro jego medyczne zaklęcia to pewnie ujawniły, nie musiał. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział jak mu to powiedzieć. Znając mistrza eliksirów, pewnie powiedziałby, że przyciąga do siebie takie sytuacje. Tyle, że Harry wcale tej uwagi nie chciał, a wręcz nienawidził.  
Ból był tak intensywny, że zrzucił go z krawędzi łóżka na podłogę. Krzyk cierpienia wyrwał się z ust, ale w całym budynku nikogo nie było. William i tak nie byłby w stanie mu pomóc. Harry całym sobą czuł, że to magia. Obskurus próbował wydostać się na wolność.  
Skulił się na podłodze, gdy nowa rana zaczęła się tworzyć koło dwóch poprzednich. Nie musiał widzieć, czuł jak jego skóra na plecach pęka niczym pod ostrzem skalpela. Ciągnie się przez łopatkę, następnie bark, by łaskawie zakończyć się poniżej piersi.  
Gdy Harry już myślał, że to koniec usłyszał coś, co spowodowało, że zadrżał przerażony.  
W jego umyśle rozbrzmiał aż za dobrze znany śmiech.  
― Tylko nie to ― jęknął, próbując się podnieść.  
Na próbie niestety się zakończyło. Zbyt osłabiony nie był w stanie wrócić na łóżko. Leżał na podłodze, drżąc z narastającego bólu i zimna, spowodowanego powolną, ale ciągłą utratą krwi.  
Już nie do końca był świadom, gdy Snape wrócił z zakupów. Jego otumaniony umysł z ledwością zanotował niepokojący trzask i dziwny strach w głosie pochylającego się nad nim Severusa.  
― Co się stało? Kto pozwolił ci wstawać?  
― Boli…  
Resztę już całkowicie opanowała mgła. Kojarzył gdzieś na skraju świadomości jakieś słowa, gdy mężczyzna położył go do łóżka i rzucał zaklęcia. Głowa notorycznie opadała mu na ramię Severusa, ale tamtemu w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało, więc po którymś razie Harry pozostał w tej pozycji, wdychając całkiem uspokajający zapach mężczyzny. Cokolwiek Snape wlał mu potem do gardła, pomogło mu trochę odzyskać jasność myśli. Ból nie ustąpił całkowicie, ale przypuszczał, że to wina pasożyta. Nie pozwalał przecież mu się wyleczyć.  
― Harry! ― Natarczywe nawoływanie Snape'a przebiło się nareszcie przez mgłę myśli.  
― Eee…? ― wymamrotał, starając się skupić.  
― Co się stało?  
― Eee… Nie wiem… Chyba Voldemort wrócił… ― wybąkał, wtulając się w koc, gdy mógł się już położyć.  
Mężczyzna westchnął, kładąc dłoń na czole Pottera.  
― Śpij. Majaczysz.  
Harry usłuchał bez sprzeciwu. Powieki i tak same opadły.  
Severus obserwował go jeszcze przez chwilę i ponownie westchnął. Usunął ślady krwi z podłogi i łóżka. Następnie rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie na siebie, bo wyglądał, jakby kogoś zamordował i wrócił do przedpokoju, w którym zostawił zakupy. Przypuszczał, że było to jego ostatnie wyjście. Będzie musiał to inaczej zorganizować. Nie może pozwolić, aby taka sytuacja zdarzyła się ponownie.  
Zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. W mieszkaniu nie było śladu niczyjej obecności, a jednak Harry miał nową ranę. Chyba obskurus nie miał takiego działania? On miał tylko pogarszać stan, ładując się magią niczym pasożyt, którym był. Machinalnie wręcz przygotowywał posiłek, ciągle rozważając różne koncepcje. Nic jednak nic przychodziło mu do głowy. Godzinę później ciche pukanie przerwało jego pracę. William niepewnie przekroczył próg.  
― Dzień dobry.  
― Wejdź. Harry śpi. ― Severus wytarł dłonie i podszedł do chłopaka. ― Nie miałem okazji wczoraj się przedstawić dokładniej. Severus Snape, jestem mistrzem eliksirów i mam wiedzę na temat pomocy magomedycznej. Można by powiedzieć, że jestem w czymś w rodzaju waszego lekarza. I przez wcześniejszy rok byłem opiekunem prawnym Harry'ego.

William niepewnie uścisnął dłoń.  
― William Ross, miło mi. Jak Harry?  
― Nie wiem ile mogę ci powiedzieć, skoro sam sporo przed tobą ukrył. W skrócie, nadal nie jest dobrze.  
― Jak bardzo? ― zaniepokoił się.  
― Bardzo, ale nie umrze, jeśli o to pytasz.  
Chłopak odetchnął.  
― Muszę zostać i mieć go pod stałą obserwacją, więc chciałbym zająć jakiś wolny pokój. Przypuszczam, że i tak będę spał tutaj, ale potrzebuję miejsca, gdzie mógłbym przygotować leki.  
― Apteka jest niedaleko… ― wtrącił Will.  
― Na nas mugolskie leki nie działają, a niekiedy nawet szkodzą. A na Harry'ego nawet te nasze mają inny wpływ. Potrzebuje specjalnie zmodyfikowanych, by zadziałały.

― Och.  
― Delikatnie mówiąc.  
― Czy mogę zobaczyć Harry'ego? ― Wzrok Willa co jakiś czas uciekał w stronę pokoju, gdzie leżał ranny.  
― Jak mówiłem wcześniej, nie sądzę, by Potter chciałby, żebyś zobaczył go w tym stanie ― rzekł Severus.  
Próby powstrzymania współlokatora przed wizytą spełzły na niczym, gdy znajomy kaszel odwrócił jego uwagę. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył odległość do drugiego pokoju. Uniósł ostrożnie kaszlącego i podsunął mu pod usta miskę.  
― Wypluj ― nakazał spokojnie.  
― O mój Boże! ― William wykorzystał sytuację i podążył za Severusem. ― Dlaczego jest cały w bandażach i czemu pluje krwią?  
Harry wyraźnie stężał.  
― Wyjdź! ― rzucił ostro Snape, a gdy William nadal stał, podniósł głos: ― Natychmiast stąd wyjdź, albo poznasz gniew czarodzieja!  
To, co nastąpiło sekundę później z początku nie było zrozumiałe dla mężczyzny. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Will stracił przytomność, ale jednocześnie sam skierował się na wyczarowaną przez Snape'a kanapę. Przypominało to sterowanie kukiełką na sznurkach.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na podopiecznego.  
Gryfon miał zamknięte oczy, wypluwał co jakiś czas krew zgromadzoną w ustach i drżał na całym ciele pokrytym kropelkami potu. Ściskał przedramię profesora, jakby bał się, że ten zaraz zniknie.  
― Harry? ― Pytanie było przesiąknięte nutką strachu.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał było lekkie skinięcie głową. Harry odetchnął jakby z ulgą, kiedy głowa dotknęła poduszki. Niestety uczucie było krótkotrwałe. Musiał ponownie skorzystać z miski.  
― Mdli…  
― Wiem, Harry.  
― Zimno.

Snape poprawił koc.  
― Nie zasypiaj ― powiedział, widząc jak chory przysypia. ― Musisz coś zjeść.  
Potter skrzywił się na te słowa.  
― Nie masz nic do gadania. Mdłości miną jak coś zjesz. Twój żołądek domaga się pożywienia, a nie tylko eliksirów.  
Snape stanowczo, a za razem delikatnie zdjął dłoń, która do tej pory go trzymała. Wyszedł z pokoju, by za chwilę pojawić się z kubkiem parującej zupy. Sądził, że chory nie byłby w stanie utrzymać łyżki, ani przełknąć czegoś innego niż ciecz. Wywar był na bazie mięsa i warzyw, które bardzo drobno posiekał. Powinno to dostarczyć trochę substancji odżywczych byłemu podopiecznemu.  
― Pij, Harry. ― Przytknął mu do ust kubek. ― Powoli.  
Harry posłusznie pił, przełykając powoli. Rozkoszował się uczuciem ciepła, rozchodzącego się po jego ciele. Zaczynał sobie zdawać sprawę, że mężczyzna miał rację. Jego organizmowi brakowało normalnego pożywienia.  
― Za ile się ocknie? ― Snape nie musiał określać, o kogo mu chodziło.  
― Mniej więcej za około trzy godziny. Dziękuję. ― Gryfon dał znać, że więcej nie przełknie. ― Przepraszam…

Snape nie skomentował ilości spożytego posiłku. Odniósł kubek do kuchni, a zabrał stamtąd krzesło, by móc usiąść przy łóżku Harry'ego. Po prostu siedział, patrząc intensywnie na niego. To spojrzenie przewiercało na wylot i młody mężczyzna zaczynał czuć się mało komfortowo.  
― Proszę po prostu zapytać ― nie wytrzymał po chwili Harry. ― Ta cisza jest denerwująca.  
― Poczekam aż sam mi powiesz.  
Starszy czarodziej zerknął na nieprzytomnego Williama, a następnie przywołał sobie książkę, którą kupił podczas zakupów.  
― Powinieneś odpocząć. Kolejna zmiana opatrunków będzie znów nieprzyjemna.  
Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie coś jeszcze. Ponownie użył różdżki, tym razem, by wywołać swojego patronusa. Świetlista łania pojawiła się tuż koło łóżka chorego tak, że spokojnie mógłby ją pogłaskać. Snape szepnął coś i łania zniknęła, przenikając przez najbliższą ścianę.  
― Dokąd pan ją wysłał? Nie chcę, by ktoś jeszcze tu przybył! ― zaoponował Harry, podnosząc się z jękiem.  
Zbyt nagły ruch nie był dobrym pomysłem. Rany na ciele dały o sobie znać.  
― Leż spokojnie, Harry. ― Snape natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, podtrzymując i układając na nowo. ― Nikogo nie informuję o miejscu twojego pobytu. Choć Lucjusz jest na ciebie tak wściekły, że należałaby się mu jakaś wiadomość. Wzywam swojego skrzata, bo będzie mi potrzebny. Wymagasz stałej opieki, a nie mogę robić dwóch rzeczy na raz. A nie chcesz też stąd odejść.  
Jak na zawołanie ciche pyknięcie zawtórowało nagłemu pojawieniu się skrzata.  
― Pan wzywał?  
Skrzat ubrany był jak zawsze w znoszoną, dziecięcą koszulkę oraz spodenki, co nadawało mu odrobinę komiczny wygląd.  
― Tomy, przygotuj moje przenośne laboratorium. Sprawdź pierwsze piętro tego domu i dostosuj wszystko do jednego z mieszkań. Nie przynoś jednak jeszcze nic, dopóki nie dam pozwolenia.  
― Dobrze, proszę pana. ― Skrzat rozglądał się po pokoju, ciągnąc nerwowo skraj koszulki. ― Czy pan życzy sobie, bym usunął wszystkie zaklęcia wplecione w ten dom?  
Snape zerknął na Harry'ego, widząc niewielką reakcję na tę uwagę.  
― Nie. Mają pozostać nienaruszone. Na razie idź wykonać polecenie. Wezwę cię z dworu patronusem.  
Skrzat odszedł. 


	9. Część V - Żeby było lepiej cz1

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Autorzy tej części: Zilidya D Ragon \ Rei**

 **Pomoc: Emerald**

 **Część V A**

 _ **Żeby było lepiej musi być gorzej**_

W pomieszczeniu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Snape rzucił okiem na chorego, który nerwowo ściskał koc. Nic nie mówiąc, wrócił do przerwanej lektury.  
Harry westchnął cicho i spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja. Poza stratą wagi, zdrowiej wyglądającą cerą i bliznami na szyi, nie dostrzegł wielu zmian w jego wyglądzie. Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad zmianami wewnętrznymi mężczyzny. Czy takie miały miejsce w ostatnich tygodniach? Nie wiedział, a coś w środku niego chciało wiedzieć.  
Porzucił swoje rozmyślania z zamiarem wrócenia do nich później. Nie chciał, a właściwie nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, a jednak musiał wykorzystać tę chwilę na wyjaśnienia. Dopóki jeszcze miał siły. Przymknął powieki, wzdychając cicho.  
― Zaraz po wprowadzeniu się tutaj nałożyłem na dom kilkanaście kręgów. Wszystkie razem stworzyły coś na kształt plecionki. To o tym Tomy wspominał. Nie wiem, czy je widziałeś lub wyczułeś. Linie są praktycznie wszędzie i mogę nimi poruszać. Dzięki nim pozbawiłem przytomności Williama i ułożyłem na kanapie. W tamtej chwili nie mogłem znieść hałasu. ― Wziął głębszy wdech, co zaowocowało lekkim kaszlem. ― Obawiam się chwili, kiedy się ocknie. Nawet rozważałem zmodyfikowanie mu pamięci…  
― Czyś ty oszalał, Harry?! ― Niespodziewanie Snape zerwał się z krzesła. ― Sam nie umiesz obronić własnego umysłu, a chcesz wchodzić do czyjejś głowy! Merlinie! Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak delikatnym trzeba być, by komuś zmodyfikować pamięć bez komplikacji.  
― Zdaję…  
― Nie przerywaj mi! Nie masz talentu do sztuki umysłu. Nie jesteś Dumbledorem czy nawet Tomem Riddlem. Zupełnie nie masz pojęcia…  
― Mam, Severusie! Chyba zapomniałeś z kim dzieliłem umysł! Wiem wystarczająco dużo na temat zmiany wspomnień, obrony umysłu, czy ingerencji. ― Spojrzał na Snape'a z wyrzutem. ― Posiadam tę wiedzę od niego ― dodał ciszej. ― Zresztą nie chcę…  
― _Legilimens!_  
Snape nie wytrzymał impertynencji oraz głupoty Harry'ego. Skoro ten twierdził, że nie ma problemu z oklumencją, to on mu już pokaże. Wtargnął do jego umysłu i natrafił na mur. Nacisnął na niego mocniej, chcąc się przebić, aby wejść dalej. Bariera nadal stała, lecz zaczęła zmieniać kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony. Chwilę później Snape klęczał na podłodze, ciężko oddychając i nie mogąc uwierzyć, że został wyrzucony. Spojrzał na podopiecznego.  
Z nosa Harry'ego sączyła się strużka krwi. W przeciwieństwie do niego, młodszy czarodziej oddychał w miarę spokojnie, a zielone oczy spoglądały z wyrzutem i troską.

― Proszę wybaczyć, ale jesteś bardzo upartym Ślizgonem i musiałem być mało delikatny.  
Severus obserwował go chłodnym spojrzeniem, podając chusteczkę.  
― Przed czym tak się bronisz? ― zadał w końcu pierwsze pytanie.  
― Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie wiem ― westchnął Harry, układając się wygodniej, gdy mężczyzna gestem nakazał mu usiąść i zaczął zmieniać opatrunki. ― Przypuszczam, że do pewnych wniosków sam już doszedłeś.  
― Obskurus. Mam rację?  
― Tak. W mugolskim szpitalu myślano, że albo sam sobie to zrobiłem, albo ktoś dybie na moje życie. Druga i teraz trzecia rana pojawiły się już w tym domu.  
Harry na dłuższą chwilę zamilkł, gdy opatrywanie i oczyszczanie ran było zbyt bolesne.  
― A te wszystkie zaklęcia, które powodują u mnie ciarki? Dom jest nimi otoczony tak gęsto, że mysz się nie prześlizgnie. To także cię osłabia ― kontynuował wypytywanie Severus, pomagając położyć się choremu na boku.  
― Początkowo było ich tylko kilka. Bariera, alarm ostrzegawczy, potem doszły te, ułatwiające mi egzystencję w tym stanie.  
― Wróćmy do tematu Williama. Nie widzę większego sensu w modyfikacji mu pamięci. Jest chwilowo przydatny.  
― Ale…  
― Gdy odzyskasz siły i będziesz w stanie stąd odejść, wystarczy usunąć mu ciebie ze wspomnień. To prostsze i mniej inwazyjne.  
― Czyli muszę z nim porozmawiać? ― Ten pomysł zbytnio nie przypadł do gustu Harry'emu.  
― Mogę zrobić to za ciebie, ale nie zmieni to faktu, że on się martwi. Kolejną sprawą, którą muszę poruszyć jest działanie eliksiru.  
― Nie zadziałał ― bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Harry.  
Cóż, tego akurat był świadom. Nie czuł się ani trochę lepiej, a rany się nie zasklepiły, choć już powinny, gdyby mikstura przyniosła efekt.  
― Nawet jeżeli wiem jak działa obskurus, to antyzaklęcie czy eliksiru nie stworzę szybko.  
― Czyli jeszcze poboli.  
― Przykro mi.  
― I tak jestem wdzięczny, że mi pomagasz. Pewnie wiele ciekawszych rzeczy masz do zrobienia niż opieka nade mną. Nie lepiej…  
― Nie kończ, Harry. To moja decyzja, jak mam zamiar spędzać swój wolny czas. ― Mężczyzna wstał, ruchem różdżki odsyłając rzeczy do opatrywania do kuchni. ― Odpocznij. Czeka cię rozmowa z Willem. Wieczorem, nim Tomy przygotuje mi laboratorium, zaczniemy pracę nad twoimi nogami.  
― Dobrze. ― Zamknął oczy, chcąc chwilę się zdrzemnąć. ― Zdejmę część zaklęć, jednak nie wszystkie. Ma pan prawo do przebywania w tym domu, w miarę przyjaznym otoczeniu.  
Snape nie skomentował tego, co usłyszał. Obserwował przez jakiś czas podopiecznego. Jak na razie nie miało miejsca nic niepokojącego. Potter spał spokojnie. Severus podejrzewał, że była to jedna z nielicznych chwil, kiedy chłopak mógł zregenerować siły bez dodatkowych atrakcji. Dlatego też zdecydował się dokładniej rozejrzeć po domu. Do tej pory nie miał okazji. Wiedział już, gdzie znajduje się pokój Rossa, kuchnia czy łazienka. Pomieszczenia na pierwszym piętrze były zagadką, którą zamierzał rozwikłać. Pierwszym, co rzucało się w oczy, to wąski, pusty korytarz. Podniszczone ściany, które nosiły pozostałości po tapetach. Podłoga chyba była najlepiej zachowanym elementem. Otworzył pierwsze z czterech drzwi, ale znajdowała się tam tylko duża wanna, więc uznać można to było za łazienkę. Za kolejnymi kryła się zwykła toaleta, a w pozostałych dwóch odkrył sypialnie i gabinet. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się schody, które prowadziły na strych. Snape postanowił zajrzeć się i tam. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami znalazł tam niepotrzebne meble, czy też sprzęty. Średnio zadowolony z oględzin wrócił na dół, zauważając brak kilkunastu zaklęć. Skoro Potter już nie spał, mógł zabrać się za rehabilitację.  
Harry siedział na brzegu łóżka, jakby czekał na starszego czarodzieja i na to, co go czeka.  
Mistrz eliksirów wszedł do pokoju i zaczął odpinać guziki.  
― Połóż się, Harry.

― Wolałbym najpierw skorzystać z toalety.  
― Dobrze. W takim razie obudzę pana Rossa i wytłumaczę mu w międzyczasie wszystko.  
― Dziękuję, Severusie.  
Bez słowa sprzeciwu ponownie przyjął pomoc. Następnie Snape ruszył w stronę kanapy i zdjął zaklęcie snu z młodego mężczyzny. William obudził się z cichym jękiem, by sekundę później zerwać się na równe nogi.  
― Harry!  
― Jest w łazience. Zanim zaczniesz panikować, poproszę o chwilę spokoju.  
― Jest ciężko ranny! Powinien być w szpitalu!  
William już kierował się w stronę łazienki, gdy kolejne dwa zaklęcia uderzyły go w plecy. Jedno przykleiło go do krzesła, nadal stojącego przy łóżku, drugie natomiast uciszyło.  
― Panie Ross, albo zacznie pan się zachowywać odpowiedzialnie, albo obaj z Harrym znikniemy.  
Niepewne kiwnięcie głową potwierdziło słowa Severusa. Czarodziej anulował oba czary, ale jego mina dobitnie świadczyła, że Will ma pozostać na swoim miejscu.  
― Harry jest ranny, jak wcześniej widziałeś. Odniósł niektóre rany podczas niedawnej bitwy w naszym, czarodziejskim świecie. O szczegóły możesz sam zapytać, ale nie sądzę, byś je otrzymał. Potter nie bez powodu ukrywa się w twoim świecie mugoli. Potrzebuje czasu, by dojść do siebie. Potrafię wymazać ci pamięć, ale nie uczynię tego, bo jesteś potrzebny.  
― Ja? ― odezwał się w końcu Will.  
― Tak. Ty. Muszę przygotowywać dla niego eliksiry oraz mam też inne zobowiązanie. Pojawi się tu wkrótce skrzat, rodzaj magicznej pomocy, której przypuszczam, że nie będziesz widział. Nie wystarczy ona jednak Harry'emu. Potrzebne będzie mu towarzystwo. Nie wolno mu się poruszać poza tym mieszkaniem. Ruch ograniczony do minimum, dopóki nie zalecę inaczej. Ma odpoczywać.  
― Rozumiem. Będzie pan tu nadal spał?  
― Tu przechodzimy do drugiej sprawy. Potrzebne mi całe piętro.  
― Trochę zajmie, nim go uprzątnę.  
― To nie jest problem. W godzinę piętro będzie gotowe do użytku. ― Na widok niedowierzania przypomniał: ― Jestem czarodziejem, panie Ross  
― I to bardzo potężnym, Will! ― dotarł do nich głos Harry'ego.  
Severus kiwnął nagląco głową w stronę Pottera i Will zerwał się z krzesła, by pomoc podtrzymującemu się framugi koledze.  
― Dzięki, Will. Jeśli nie musisz nic na razie więcej wiedzieć, to wolałbym resztę rozmowy przełożyć na później.  
Po takim delikatnym wyproszeniu William poszedł do siebie.  
― Dziękuję, panie profesorze.  
― Nie musisz już mnie tak tytułować, Harry.  
― Przyzwyczajenie.

Severus nie skomentował bokserek, które pojawiły się na ciele Harry'ego, gdy wyszedł z łazienki. Tors był nadal nagi, ale ilość opatrunków wystarczała za ubranie.  
Przyzwanie skrzata odbyło się podobnie jak wcześniej.  
― Zmień pościel, zajmij się piętrem i przygotuj laboratorium. Kolacja na dwudziestą.  
Tomy znikł wraz z całą pościelą Pottera, by pojawić się po chwili z czystą i uporządkować łóżko na nowo.  
― Usiądź wygodnie na krześle. Dziś tylko rozluźnimy mięśnie nóg. Dopóki rany się nie zamkną, plecy muszą poczekać.  
― Ale… ― chciał zaprotestować Harry.  
― Nie jestem ślepy. Obskurus poza paraliżem powoduje napięcie i ból w twoim ciele, a to uniemożliwia ci odpoczynek.  
Harry był na tyle rozsądny, żeby nie kłócić się ze Snapem. To nigdy nie przyniosło nic dobrego.  
― Co chcesz dokładnie zrobić?  
― Rozluźnienie mięśni pozwoli pozbyć się bolesnych napięć. Gdy twoje napięte mięśnie się rozluźnią, przekonasz się, że elastyczność się zwiększy, a stawy będą miały znacznie większy zakres ruchu i nie odczujesz ani bólu, ani napięcia. Mam nadzieję cofnąć choć odrobinę paraliż.  
Harry nadal był niepewny, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna podwinął rękawy koszuli, w których wcześniej rozpiął guziki.  
― Co dokładniej chcesz zrobić? ― Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy Snape uklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano.  
― Rozruszam twoje nogi. ― Głośny wydech Harry'ego zbył prychnięciem. ― Szybciej płynąca krew zwiększy rdzenną temperaturę, dzięki czemu mięśnie mogą się właściwie napinać. Pomaga to przywrócić mięśnie do odpowiedniej długości i napięcia podczas odpoczynku, co oznacza, że łatwiej się zregenerujesz.  
― Nie do końca rozumiem ― stwierdził Harry ― Ufam, że wiesz, co robisz, Severusie.  
Starszy czarodziej skinął głową. Było dla niego to coś nowego. Harry do tej pory nigdy nie powiedział tak szczerze, że mu ufa. Dał to odczuć, ale nigdy nie powiedział wprost.  
Ujął lewą stopę podopiecznego, zaczynając zabieg od najmniejszego palca. Każdy palec był naciskany od paznokcia aż po sam koniec, również w ten sam sposób był rozcierany. Można było to przyrównać do masażu, lecz tym nie było. Polegało to na rozluźnieniu zakończeń nerwowych, co skutkowało odblokowaniem nerwów, pozbyciu się napięcia powodującego ból i przywróceniu normalnego przesyłu impulsów pomiędzy aksonami. Mężczyzna ze skupieniem traktował w ten sam sposób każdy skrawek stopy, a później nogi. Wiedział, że pominięcie jakiegokolwiek zakończenia nerwowego, czytaśm anatomicznych nie przyniosłoby efektu, jaki chciał uzyskać. Chciał, aby powięź została przywrócona na swoje pierwotne miejsce. Był świadom, iż jeden zabieg tego nie zrobi. Trzeba będzie go powtórzyć jeszcze kilkakrotnie. Wszak to właśnie ona odpowiadała za prawidłowe rozmieszczenie nerwów, mięśni czy też ich napięcie. To ona wpływała na prawidłowe odruchy i postawę. Snape zwracał uwagę na syknięcia czy ciche pojękiwania Harry'ego. Dzięki temu skupiał się na punktach, czy też miejscach, które wymagały poświęcenia większej uwagi. Czasem prosił, by ten lekko spróbował zgiąć nogę lub też napiął mięśnie, kontynuując czynność z tym samym naciskiem. Zachowanie tej siły pomagało pobudzić wolny przepływ krwi, co z kolei miało uregulować temperaturę w kończynach dolnych wraz z dokrwieniem wszystkich komórek i pozbyciu się zalegającej w nich limfy.  
Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, kiedy jego dłonie znalazły się na wysokości uda. Niby siedział przez cały czas, lecz czuł kropelki potu na czole i narastające zmęczenie. W dodatku Severus miał tak przyjemnie ciepłe dłonie, że starał się nie okazywać na głos jak bardzo jest to miłe. Niemal z ulgą zarejestrował zniknięcie dłoni ze swojego ciała. Marzył o tym, by się położyć i zasnąć, lecz na daremno. To nie był jeszcze koniec poczynań Ślizgona. Ręce co prawda zniknęły, ale w celu zajęcia się drugą nogą w ten sam sposób. Nie wiedział ile czasu to trwało, mógł tylko podejrzewać. Kiedy dłonie ponownie znalazły się na wysokości uda, przez ogarniające go zmęczenie, przebił się głos mężczyzny:  
― Wstań. ― Kiedy nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego rezultatu, zostało powtórzone trochę ostrzej: ― Wstań, Harry.  
― Ale… ― Chłopak zmagał się sam ze sobą.  
― Tak?  
― Boję się, że mnie nie utrzymają ― powiedział cicho, wstydząc się tej swojej słabości.  
― Utrzymają. ― Snape westchnął i spojrzał na podopiecznego. ― Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. Zakończenie tego teraz byłoby głupotą. Dlatego postaraj się wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, Harry. Dasz radę.  
Harry wstał i przytrzymał się stolika, nim dostał krzesło do oparcia. Z lekkim drżeniem przyjął ponowne pojawienie się dłoni na ciele, które wróciły do przerwanej czynności.  
― Spróbuj nie napinać mięśni.  
― Staram się, ale…  
― To przestań się starać, Harry. Nie wychodzi ci to.  
Chłopak nie miał siły odpowiedzieć, będąc zbyt nieprzytomnym umysłowo. Krzyknął cicho, gdy palce nacisnęły jednocześnie pewne punkty w okolicy bioder i mięśni pośladkowych. Ból był tak nagły, że zwalił go z nóg, przez co Harry wylądował na Snape'ie, a ten zaś na podłodze.

― Harry? ― jęknął mężczyzna po kilku sekundach.  
Brak reakcji był niepokojący. Ostrożnie wysunął się spod Pottera i sprawdził jego stan.  
Westchnął ciężko, gdy okazało się, że ten zemdlał. Przelewitował go na łóżko i ostrożnie sprawdził jeszcze raz jego stan, tym razem zaklęciem. Nic nie wskazywało, aby działania Severusa zaszkodziły. Przypuszczalnie była to reakcja ciała na nagłe odblokowanie powięzi.  
― To bolało. ― Ciche mruknięcie od strony łóżka poinformowało, że pacjent się ocknął.  
― Bywa ― zbył to, aby go przypadkiem nie martwić czy wystraszyć. ― Teraz odpocznij.  
― Yhm… Dziękuję, Severusie... ― wymamrotał cicho.  
Snape mimowolnie spojrzał na chłopaka. Jego stan był stabilny, lecz niezadowalający. Do tej pory wszystko, co zrobił, niewiele pomogło. A miał świadomość, że jeżeli czegoś nie wymyśli, a Harry'emu się pogorszy, to będzie musiał na poważnie przemyśleć, co robić. Na razie zamierzał dalej próbować standardowych metod.  
Skrzywił się, gdy dostrzegł wypieki na bladych policzkach. Eliksiry powinny jeszcze działać. A jednak znowu pojawiła się gorączka.  
Potarł nasadę nosa. Nienawidził tego nawyku, ale nie potrafił się go wyzbyć, gdy się denerwował.

 _Jak widać wszystko, co dotyczy Harry'ego_ , _musi być inne._  
Nic tylko załamać ręce.  
Całe szczęście dla Pottera, Snape nie należał do takich ludzi. Nie chcąc przedawkować miksturami wyczerpanego organizmu, musiał zastosować zwyczajne techniki. Do tego akurat idealnie nada się Ross.  
Zapukał do drugiego mieszkania, zapinając guziki w rękawach koszuli.  
― Coś się stało? ― zapytał od razu Will, gdy tylko zobaczył mistrza eliksirów.  
― Harry ma gorączkę. Przez kilka godzin nie mogę mu nic podać, więc potrzebuje zimnych okładów i stałej obserwacji, czy mu się nie pogarsza. Muszę przygotować kolejne dawki leków.  
― Mam się nim zająć, tak?  
― To właśnie sugeruję, panie Ross ― odparł i ruszył po schodach na pierwsze piętro.  
William obejrzał się do tyłu i, patrząc tęsknym wzrokiem na zeszyty leżące na stole, westchnął cichutko.

 _Najwyraźniej prace domowe będą musiały poczekać._  
Zanim na dobre się ulokował w pokoju przyjaciela, zabrał z kuchni kilka małych ręczników i miskę z zimną wodą, której o mało nie wypuścił z rąk, kiedy zobaczył chorego. Stał przez chwilę w miejscu, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić. Widok, jaki zastał, sparaliżował go. Pozbawił logicznego myślenia.  
Harry nie spał. Leżał niespokojnie, próbując co jakiś czas przesunąć się o kilka milimetrów w stronę zimniejszego skrawka pościeli. Oczy niezdrowo błyszczały, usta były uchylone i spierzchnięte, a klatka piersiowa zdecydowanie za szybko unosiła się i opadała.  
― Pić… ― wyszeptał chory.  
Dopiero to ocuciło Williama.

 _Muszę się uspokoić, jeżeli chcę mu pomóc. Muszę się nim zaopiekować, tak jak on mną kiedyś._  
― Już, Harry. ― Uniósł lekko chorego, w celu napojenia go wodą za pomocą łyżeczki.  
Następnie ułożył chłopaka do poprzedniej pozycji. Położył mu na czoło, przeguby u rąk i nóg zimne okłady, co sprawiło, że czarodziej zasnął spokojnie.  
Ross zmieniał okłady, co jakiś czas sprawdzając, czy gorączka się utrzymuje czy nie. Ważne było, by temperatura ciała nie obniżała się za mocno, dlatego po jakimś czasie zabrał ręczniki z nóg i rąk, pozostawiając tylko jeden na czole.  
Wszystko przebiegało spokojnie i zgodnie z założonym przez chłopaka planem. Do czasu aż Harry nie zaczął się krztusić. Na początku myślał, że ten pokasłuje przez sen. Ale kiedy usłyszał coś podobnego do bulgotania, zaniepokoił się. Próbował obudzić Harry'ego, lecz ten pozostawał nieprzytomny, dławiący się własną krwią. Czym prędzej przewrócił go na bok, tak by chociaż część czerwonej cieczy mogła wydostać się z ust i ułatwić dostarczanie tlenu do organizmu. Po czym pobiegł poinformować Snape'a o zaistniałej sytuacji.

Severus wpadł do sypialni pełnym pędem, wyhamowując tylko dzięki framudze drzwi na zakręcie. Szybkie zaklęcie ujawniło krew w płucach.  
― _Anapneo!_  
Harry natychmiast odetchnął głęboko, ku ich widocznej uldze.  
― Następnym razem nie zostawiaj go samego. Choćbyś miał wrzeszczeć. Odwracasz go na bok i suchym ręcznikiem usuwasz krew z ust, by nie wróciła. Na wszelki wypadek nałożę zaklęcie monitorujące, ale mam podejrzenie, że jego obskurus może nim manipulować, dlatego ktoś musi przy nim ciągle siedzieć.  
― Skąd ta krew?  
― Dobre pytanie, na które nie znam odpowiedzi. Wcześniejsze badanie nie wykazało najmniejszego uszkodzenia pęcherzyków, a teraz mamy to.  
Ross opadł na krzesło przy łóżku chorego i delikatnie odgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła śpiącego. Harry we śnie wtulił się w tę dłoń, zagarniając ją zachłannie pod policzek.

Severus spojrzał na obu i nic nie powiedział. Wrócił do siebie na piętro, by kontynuować przerwaną pracę. Jego myśli zajęte były jednak ciągle stanem Pottera.  
Chłopak cierpiał. Co do tego, nie było żadnych wątpliwości.  
Cierpiał bardziej niż inni naznaczeni obskurusem. A Severus, pomimo tego, że wiedział, od czego zależy istnienie tej pasożytniczej energii, to na obecną chwilę, nie był w stanie rozgryźć jej struktury.  
Jednego był pewien.  
To musiało żywić bardzo negatywne uczucia do Pottera. Wręcz miał wrażenie, że obskurus w jakiś sposób potrzebował utrzymać swoją ofiarę przy życiu po to, by czerpać korzyści z jego cierpienia.  
Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, niż ponowne użycie karty atutowej. Dokładnie sprawdził, czy drzwi do pokoju są zamknięte. Zasłonił szczelnie okna i zapalił światło. Elektryczność miała swoje plusy, zwłaszcza, gdy potrzebował jasności bez magii.  
Dezaktywował wszystkie czary ochronne i kamuflujące, które miał na sobie. Każdy rodzaj magii, jaki miałby teraz na sobie, zniwelowałby działanie jego prawdziwej mocy.  
Odetchnął,rozluźniając się. Lustro w kącie ukazywało Snape'a i ten uśmiechnął się do własnego odbicia.  
Lubił się, może trochę narcystycznie, ale był dumny ze swojego wyglądu. Niewiele interesowały go bujdy, które słyszał wielokrotnie o swoim wyglądzie. Lucjusz kochał go takiego i wszyscy inni mogli się...

Zaśmiał się.  
Zdjął wierzchnią odzież, ujawniając misterny tatuaż na plecach. Wolał oszczędzić ubranie, gdyby odrobinę się rozpędził. Czasami zbyt pochłaniała go jego własna potęga i zapominał o otoczeniu. Nie raz zdarzyło mu się uszkodzić ulubioną szatę. Nikt nie wiedział, no może poza Fawkesem, o jego tajemnicy i to dlatego nie mógł być szkolony przez tutora Harry'ego.  
Wyciągnął dłonie nad wcześniej przygotowaną misą i wyszeptał znane sobie zaklęcie.  
Pomiędzy dłońmi a misą pojawił się magiczny krąg z runicznymi symbolami. Po kilku długich minutach krąg zaczął się zniżać i kurczyć wokół misy, aż znikł całkowicie.  
Gdy tak się stało, pojawił się kolejny wraz z delikatną, ciemnoniebieską poświatą, otulającą naczynie i napełniając je migotliwą, ale szarą cieczą.  
Po zniknięciu kręgu zanurzył w misie dłoń i wręcz wydał pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy poczuł znajome uczucie.  
Brakowało mu tego.  
Jednak wiedział, że musi się pilnować, jeśli chce, by pozostawiono go w spokoju.


	10. Część V - Żeby było lepiej cz2

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Autorzy tej części: Zilidya D. Ragon \ Rei**

 **Część V B**

 _ **Żeby było lepiej musi być gorzej**_

Harry'ego z objęć Morfeusza wyrwało odczucie nadchodzącej burzy. Do końca nie był w stanie określić tego uczucia. Miał wrażenie, że po domu było czuć jej jakby obecność.  
― Harry! ― Ross niemal rzucił się na niego.  
― Spokojnie, Will. ― Sam zdziwił się, słysząc jak dziwnie brzmiał jego głos. ― Mógłbyś mi przynieść coś do picia? Chciałbym pozbyć się tego posmaku krwi.  
Młodzieniec czym prędzej się zerwał, by spełnić prośbę, pozostawiając czarodzieja na moment samego.  
― Przeraziłeś mnie nie na żarty― rzekł Will, wracając i podnosząc ostrożnie Harry'ego, aby pomóc mu się napić. ― Nie powiem, ten twój przyjaciel jest bardziej przerażający i nie przypuszczałem, żeby coś mogło wytrącić mnie z równowagi jeszcze bardziej. Nie obraź się, ale cieszę się, że nie jestem czarodziejem. Jeśli w twoim świecie ciągle musicie tak cierpieć z powodu zaklęć, to naprawdę wolę być… Jak nas nazwałeś? Mugolem?  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

― To nie tak, że na każdym kroku obrywamy klątwą. Po prostu trwała wojna i byłem w samym jej centrum.  
William przewrócił oczami, jakby to nie do końca go przekonywało.  
― To po co pchałeś się w sam środek wojny?  
Harry odetchnął, uspokajając się.  
― Nie dano mi wyboru.  
Ross prychnął.  
― Zawsze jest jakiś wybór.  
Czarodziej milczał, zastanawiając się nad usłyszanymi słowami.  
― Masz rację. Zawsze jest jakiś wybór ― zamilkł na chwilę, uśmiechając się smutno. ― Może gdybym się zbuntował, nie leżałbym teraz tutaj, zależny od ciebie i Severusa. ― Odchrząknął, chcąc pozbyć się nieprzyjemnej guli w gardle. ― Wtedy to była dla mnie jedyna, słuszna droga.  
W wypowiedzianych słowach wyczuwało się tęsknotę za czymś. Harry odetchnął i spojrzał rozmówcę.  
― Wróg naznaczył mnie jako swojego przeciwnika ― powiedział cicho i znowu urwał.

Nie powinien zdradzać podobnych informacji, ale wiedział, że może zaufać współlokatorowi.  
A ten słuchał go i obserwował uważnie. Harry niewiele wcześniej mówił o sobie, przez co brakowało mu informacji o jego przeszłości. A chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Harry uciekł od swoich dawnych przyjaciół ze świata magii. Jakim cudem czarodzieje nie mogli go odszukać, mimo swoich niesamowitych umiejętności? Nie bardzo pojmował, czemu jest to dla niego tak ważne.

Pomógł choremu się napić i niecierpliwie czekał, aż ten znajdzie odpowiednie słowa.  
Wzrok Harry'ego stał się zimny oraz jakby czerwony i Willa przeszedł dreszcz, gdy usłyszał:  
― Tom Riddle był złym czarodziejem. Miał swoje grono wiernych wyznawców. Był bezwzględnym, owładniętym żądzą władzy psychopatą! ― Schrypnięty głos Harry'ego przepełniony był emocjami. Przełknął ślinę i wypuścił powoli powietrze. ― Tak bardzo bał się śmierci, że robił wszystko, aby jej uniknąć. Uwierzył przepowiedni, że urodzi się dziecko, które go pokona i zaczął je szukać. ― Skrzywił się czując, jak po raz kolejny zasycha mu w gardle. Odchrząknął. ― Kiedy dowiedział się, gdzie może być potencjalny wróg, przybył do jednego z domów w Dolinie Godryka ― urwał i dodał po chwili jeszcze mocniej schrypniętym głosem: ― Zabił moich rodziców i mnie też próbował. Miałem trochę ponad rok.  
― To straszne! Przecież byłeś dzieckiem! ― wykrzyknął Will, przysuwając do ust Harry'ego szklankę chłodnej wody.  
― Dzięki. Owszem, ale dla niego liczyło się jedno. ― Posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, gdy się napił.  
― Co za drań!  
― Przeżyłem dzięki zaklęciu, które rzuciła mama. Zaklęcie uśmiercające odbiło się od niej i uderzyło w Toma.  
― Mam nadzieję, że go wykończyło.  
Harry parsknął, słysząc mściwy ton współlokatora.  
― Nie okazało się tak proste, bo pojawił się kolejny czarodziej, jeszcze bardziej pragnący potęgi i władzy. To właśnie po tym wydarzeniu została ta blizna na czole. I to ten drugi oznaczył mnie, jako swego przeciwnika, choć dowiedziałem się o tym kilkanaście lat później.

W międzyczasie zapanował pokój.

Czarodziej odetchnął głębiej i przymknął oczy, milknąc na chwilę. Nie podobało mu się, że tak łatwo się męczył. Wystarczyła tylko chwila rozmowy, a on już tracił siły.  
― W porządku? Jeśli chcesz odpocząć, dam ci spokój, choć zżera mnie ciekawość ― zaproponował Ross, nie spuszczając oczu z chorego.  
― Nie, dam radę.  
― Jakoś ci nie wierzę, Harry.  
― Nie mogę przez cały czas spać.  
― Coś w tym jest, ale nadal ci nie wierzę ― mruknął chłopak i wystawił język, kiedy otrzymał słabego kuksańca od Pottera. Jego dłoń pozostała potem na kolanie Willa i ten przykrył ją swoją dla dodania mu otuchy. ― To mów, co było dalej. Wszystkim pewnie ulżyło, jak zapanował spokój.  
― Zdecydowanie. Wychowało mnie wujostwo, niemagiczna rodzina. Nie traktowali mnie dobrze. ― Harry mówił cicho i beznamiętnie. Ross domyślał się, że nie powinien drążyć tego tematu. ― Dość o Dursleyach. W wieku jedenastu lat rozpocząłem naukę w szkole magii i poznałem wielu wartościowszych ludzi.  
― A ten twój przerażający przyjaciel? ― wtrącił Will, spoglądając w górę i zmieniając nieco temat. Na co Harry lekko się roześmiał.  
― Nie nazwałbym go moim przyjacielem. Raczej opiekunem. Przyjaciel nie da ci szlabanu.  
― Dlatego zwróciłeś się do niego?  
― Tak, bo jest piekielnie dobry w tym, co robi. I jest jedyną osobą, której naprawdę ufam.  
― Chyba rozumiem. Ale, Harry, gdzie ty go poznałeś? Proszę cię, na sam jego widok włosy stają mi dęba!  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na to stwierdzenie. Bawiło go to, że jego były opiekun nadal budził lęk wśród ludzi.  
William aż zapatrzył się na widok uśmiechniętego Pottera.  
― W szkole. Jest moim nauczycielem. Wszyscy się go boją.  
― Nie powiem, pańska reakcja jest dość satysfakcjonująca, panie Ross.  
Słysząc za sobą Snape'a, młodzieniec podskoczył gwałtownie, a z jego gardła wyrwał się krzyk przestrachu.  
― A teraz proszę zostawić nas samych.  
William jak najszybciej wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. Następnie zbliżył się do łóżka chorego. W rękach niósł kielich z gęstą, szarą cieczą. Przytknął mu do ust naczynie nim Harry zdołałby zaprotestować.

Z takim podejście mnie miał zbytnio wyboru jak pić. Napój nie był smaczny, co akurat nie było niczym niespodziewanym, ale dał się przełknąć bez odruchu wymiotnego.

― Co to? ― zapytał, gdy mógł przepłukać usta wodą, by pozbyć się posmaku.

― Mój nowy eliksir leczący.

― Czyli jestem jednak królikiem doświadczalnym? Jak ma zadziałać?

― Jest podobny do tego, który dałem ci do uleczenia nerwów tuż przed atakiem Albusa na błoniach.

― Pamiętam.

― Nie podejrzewałem, że uleczy cię całkowicie, ale braki wizji i początkowe leczenie, jak widać wystarczyły, by nerwy zregenerowały się naturalnie. Zdecydowałem się na tę samą modyfikację i w tym eliksirze, ale uwzględniłem rany zewnętrzne. Zaraz potem zajmę się płucami, choć mam nadzieję, że eliksir zadziała trochę i na nie.

Harry chciał podziękować, ale w tym momencie dom zadrżał w fasadach i dookoła rozbrzmiał cichu, ale bardzo specyficzny sygnał alarmowy,

Harry jęknął i skulił się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch. W następnej chwili Lucjusz stanął tuż obok Severusa, który uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. Minister rozglądał się po pokoju, a potem spojrzał na Snape'a.

― Gdzie ja jestem?

― Dobre pytanie, choć wolałbym usłyszeć, jak się tu znalazłeś?

Zignorował poza tym mężczyznę i podszedł do chorego tak, że zasłonił sobą jego postać.

― Powoli się wyprostuj ― polecił spokojnie, pomagając mu się ułożyć.

― Jeden z twoich pacjentów? Dlatego zniknąłeś tak nagle? ― Malfoy podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. ― Nieciekawa dzielnica. Charłak?

― Mamo, powiedz tacie, że jak wchodzi do mojego pokoju, to ma pukać ― mruknął chłopak, wzdychając. ― To było niegrzeczne, Lucjuszu.

Mężczyzna, już przy pierwszych słowach, przeciął pokój w kilku krokach i tylko ręce Severusa powstrzymały go przed złapaniem Pottera.

― To Harry! Znalazłeś go!

― Nie krzycz ― upomniał go mistrz eliksirów, gdy Harry zadrżał, choć podejrzewał, że bardziej od uspokajania zaklęć, niż hałasu.

― Co z nim? Nie wygląda za dobrze. Może przeniesiemy go do…

― Ciągle tu jestem, Lucjuszu ― przerwał mu Harry. ― Nigdzie mnie nie przeniesiesz. Zostanę w tym domu tak długo, jak zechcę. Taki był mój warunek. Czyżbyś zapomniał, ministrze?

Obaj mężczyźni poczuli na karkach ciarki, gdy chłopak ułożył się na boku i spojrzał na nowoprzybyłego. Czerwona barwa zaraz potem zniknęła ze źrenic.

― Harry powiedział nie, Lucjuszu ― opamiętał się pierwszy Severus.

― Oczywiście. Rozumiem. Tu masz ciszę, jak sądzę. ― Oprzytomniał też minister i spojrzał pytająco na Snape'a. ― A co z…

― Nic. Ani śladu.

Widząc ogromne zmartwienie na twarzy Lucjusza, a także wyraźne oznaki przemęczenia, Harry się zaniepokoił.

― Co się stało? Albus znowu coś kombinuje?

I Severus, i Lucjusz spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie.

― To ty nic nie wiesz, Harry?

― O czym? Co się dzieje? ― Natychmiast spróbował się podnieść, ale został powstrzymany przez mistrza eliksirów.

― Byłem przekonany, że wiesz, dlatego nic nie mówiłem. Albus Dumbledore nie żyje.

― Wpadł pod Błędnego Rycerza? ― zażartował, ale mężczyźni nie uśmiechnęli się.

― Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz z walki na błoniach? ― dopytywał się Malfoy.

― Nie. Co tam się stało? Byłem przekonany, że gdy się jakimś cudem aportowałem, pewnie z bólu, to Albus też zrezygnował.

Rzucał spojrzeniami to na jednego, to na drugiego.

― Dumbledore zaatakował was na błoniach, gdy trenowaliście z Severusem. Znalazł jakąś lukę w nowej barierze Hogwartu. Z tego, co wiem z opowiadań dzieci z Azylu, zostałeś zaatakowany jako pierwszy przez Albusa, a oni zaraz potem przez resztę jego ludzi.

― Merlinie! ― przeraził się Harry. ― Czy z wszystkimi wszystko w porządku?

― Z większością ― odparł cicho minister.

― Kto? ― Harry objął się rękoma, wyobrażając sobie najgorsze.

― Hermiona Granger i Draco. ― Prawie wyszeptał Lucjusz.

Potter rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi i zaraz zapytał:

― Zaginęli?

Lucjusz rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie.

― Skąd wiesz, że zaginęli, a nie zginęli?

― Przeczucie? Nie wiem ― odparł, wzruszając ramionami, nie patrząc na niego.

― Czy możesz wyczuć Draco? Był przecież twoim…

― Co się potem stało? ― zmienił temat Harry, zwracając się do Severusa. ― Co się stało, gdy Albus mnie trafił? Nawet nie wiem czym.

― _Sectusemprą._ Trafił cię _Sectusemprą_ ― odparł dziwnie głębokim głosem. ― To zaklęcie tnące, ale zamiast spodziewanej krwi z twoich ran wyszedł obskurusa. Ty krzyczałeś, a on rozrywał Albusa na kawałki. Nie można było się nawet zbliżyć do miejsca, które obskurus zajmował. Był ogromny. W pewnej chwili wyglądało to, jakby pochłonął całe niebo. Zrobiło się ciemno, a w następnej chwili odszedł i ty także. Aurorzy pojawili się zaraz potem, ale pozostało im tylko pozbieranie szczątków Albusa i aresztowanie uciekinierów z Azkabanu. Treningi przyniosły skutek. Dzieciaki poradziły sobie genialnie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dostrzegliśmy brak Granger i Draco. Podejrzewamy, że byli zbyt blisko ciebie.

― Przecież Draco nie było wtedy w zamku.

― Też tak myślałem ― odezwał się Lucjusz. ― Ale Narcyza napisała wiadomość, że Draco przybędzie do Azylu, a stamtąd do Hogwartu tego dnia.

― Nie było go na błoniach ― upierał się Harry.

― Harry, czy wiesz gdzie oni są? Rodzice panny Granger są zrozpaczeni ― upewniał się Malfoy.

― Nie. Nie wiem gdzie oni są. Naprawdę ― zapewniał.

― Harry miał amnezję przez pewien czas po ataku. Może im też się to zdarzyło? ― zasugerował Severus.

― Draco nie poradziłby sobie w mugolskim świecie i to z amnezją. A jeśli on…? ― Lucjusz załamał się i Snape wyprowadził go do kuchni.

― Panie Ross! ― krzyknął, otwierając na chwilę drzwi do holu, a gdy chłopak się pojawił, dodał: ― Zajmij się na chwilę Harrym. Mam gościa, którym muszę się zająć.

― W porządku.

Przeszedł do Harry'ego, kiwając na powitanie Lucjuszowi głową, ale ten był jakby otumaniony.

― Wyglądasz dużo lepiej ― stwierdził, widząc siedzącego Harry'ego.

― Severus zrobił jakieś nowe lekarstwo. On nigdy się nie poddaje.

Will zajął krzesło przy łóżku.

― Zapytam jutro Severusa czy mogę posiedzieć na tarasie. Brakuje mi naszych rozmów.

― Raczej mojego ramienia. Zawsze się o mnie opierasz ― zaśmiał się Ross i nagle przesiadł się na łóżko, tuż przy Harrym. ― Nie musisz czekać do jutra, jeśli ci tego brakuje. Proszę, oto jestem.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko i wykorzystał zgodę. Oparł głowę na braku Williama i westchnął.

― To Lucjusz. Mój drugi opiekun ― zaczął mówić, machając dłonią w stronę kuchni. ― Nie wiem, jak się tu znalazł. Przełamał moje czary, które miały mnie ukrywać.

― Bez nich znaleźliby cię szybciej? ― spytał, obejmując Harry'ego ramieniem tak, że teraz opierał się o jego pierś. ― Naprawdę nie chciałeś, aby cię znaleźli. Przepraszam, że przyprowadziłem tu Snape'a bez zapytania cię o zdanie.

― Gdyby wtedy nie przyszedł, to pewnie teraz…

― Ciii… ― urwał mu.

― Nie boję się śmierci. ― Znów westchnął. ― Ciągle gdzieś krąży wokół mnie. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Jestem zadowolony z tego, co osiągnąłem. Mam na swoich dłoniach wiele krwi niewinnych…

― Nieprawda! ― zaprzeczył głośno Ross.

― Może. Uratowałem też wiele osób i jestem z tego najbardziej dumny. Niczego nie żałuję.

Przesunął się, układając wygodniej, gdy plecy dały o sobie znać. Przesunął głowę na uda Rossa i spytał:

― Mogę?

― Oczywiście. Choć twojemu opiekunowi coś chyba się nie podoba. Dziwnie na mnie ostatnio patrzył.

Kilka emocji przemknęło przez twarz Harry'ego, ale odparł:

― Nie robię nic złego. Ty też.

― Czy może być zazdrosny? ― Ross spojrzał w stronę kuchni, ale mężczyźni stali poza zasięgiem wzroku. ― Nie wiem, jak to wygląda w twoim świecie. Nie jest stary. Ma specyficzną urodę, ale wielu osobom z pewnością wydaje się przystojny.

― Czyżby podobał ci się Severus? ― zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się do niego łobuzersko.

― Akurat wolę młodszych brunetów. ― Pogłaskał leżącego po policzku. ― Choć nie powiem, te długie palce muszą czynić cuda.

― Żebyś wiedział ― mruknął Potter, wspominając masaż, a gdy Ross spojrzał na niego sugestywnie: ― Ćwiczy moje nogi. Terapia. Żadnych seksualnych podtekstów mi tu.

― Jak myślisz, ma coś przeciwko? Nie chcę wywoływać sporów, tym bardziej, że cię leczy.

Harry podążył wzrokiem także w stronę kuchni.

― Severus jest bardzo rozsądnym człowiekiem.

― To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

― A ja nie mogę ci inaczej odpowiedzieć, Will. Mogę jednak przysiąc na cokolwiek chcesz, że w tej sprawie zawsze stanę po twojej stronie.

Nagle od strony kuchni doleciał załamany głos Lucjusza.

― Musisz! Obiecałeś mi!

Cokolwiek próbował wcześniej powiedzieć Snape, nie uspokoiło w ogóle Malfoya. Wręcz przeciwnie - był jeszcze bardziej roztrzęsiony. Wyszli bardziej na środek i chłopcy mogli ich widzieć.

― Stan Harry'ego nie pozwala go zostawić samego.

W tej chwili Lucjusz rzucił w ich stronę spojrzenie. Jego twarz natychmiast ze zmartwienia przeszła we wściekłość.

― Nic nie interesuje cię Draco? Już znalazłeś pocieszyciela? Wykorzystałeś mojego syna do własnej ochrony, a gdy stał się zbędny, porzuciłeś?

― Lucjuszu, przestań. Jesteś rozchwiany emocjonalnie. ― Severus złapał go za ramię, gdy mężczyzna skierował się w stronę łóżka.

Malfoy odepchnął od siebie mistrza eliksirów i złapał Harry'ego za bandaże na piersi. Harry syknął, a w następnej chwili upadł u stóp Lucjusza, gdy delikatna materia opatrunków rozerwała się.

― Lucjuszu? Co ty wyrabiasz?! ― oburzył się Snape, podbiegając do skulonego rannego.

Minister patrzył chłodno na doskonale widoczne teraz rany na plecach Pottera, które z powodu szarpaniny otworzyły się i krew wąską strużką skapywała na podłogę.

― Może pański syn uciekł, bo bał się właśnie tego? ― odezwał się nagle Ross, wstając i przechodząc do przodu, by zasłonić sobą Harry'ego. ― Skoro lubi pan bić słabszych, to proszę. Jestem mugolem i nie stanowię dla pana zagrożenia.

― Draco… ― szepnął Lucjusz, cofając się i chowając twarz w dłoniach. ― Muszę go odnaleźć.

― Wróć do Narcyzy. Później się odezwę ― polecił Severus, ostrożnie przekładając rannego na łóżko i przyzywając skrzata.

Minister znikł, a Ross opadł na kolana.

― Rzucił czymś w ciebie? ― wystraszył się Snape, ale nie odszedł od łóżka.

― Merlinie, chyba zrobiłem w gacie ― jęknął Will i odwrócił się do niego. ― Jesteście przerażający.

― Rzucił coś czy nie? ― żądał odpowiedzi.

― Nie. Po prostu nogi ze strachu nie chcą mnie słuchać.

Severus postawił go, by sam się ogarnął, skoro nie została rzucona klątwa. Ze znanym profesjonalizmem założył nowy opatrunek.

Harry był oszołomiony i po prostu pozwalał mu na wszystko.

― Lucjusz bardzo kocha swojego syna, panie Ross. Zrobi dla niego wszystko. Nawet zabije. Proszę to zapamiętać i nie stawać mu na drodze.

― Zapamiętam. O ile mnie ktoś w głowę zaś nie walnie. Proszę mnie zawołać, gdy znów będę potrzebny.

William wrócił do siebie, obserwowany przez Snape'a, który następnie spojrzał na śpiącego już Pottera.


	11. Część VI - Wizyty cz1

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Część VI A**

 _Wizyty_

Severus milczał cały następny poranek, wykonując terapię manualną. Nadal zajmował się jedynie nogami i choć, jak stwierdził przy zmianie opatrunku, tors wyglądał o wiele lepiej, nie przeszedł wyżej. Harry przypuszczał, że nie jest to po prostu potrzebne.

― Odpocznij chwilę, za kwadrans będzie śniadanie.

Harry był w tak błogim stanie, że tylko mruknął, zapadając się w przygotowaną już poduszkę. Słyszał stukot z kuchni, gdy stół był przygotowany do posiłku, ale leżenie było dużo lepszym priorytetem. A skoro otrzymał na nie pozwolenie, nie zamierzał się sprzeciwiać. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz.

― Czy pan Ross do nas dołączy? ― zapytał Severus, stojąc w progu pokoju.

― Jeśli minęła ósma, to jest już w szkole ― mruknął w odpowiedzi, odwracając głowę w stronę pytającego.

― Może jadać z nami. Uprzedź go o tym.

― Dziękuję, Severusie. Przyda mu się normalny posiłek. Ostatnio chyba schudł ― powiedział z troską i stwierdził, że koniec lenistwa.

Usiadł i opuścił nogi z łóżka. Chociaż Severus rozruszał je dopiero drugi raz, reagowały na ruch już inaczej. Przestawały być ciężkimi kłodami, nawet jeśli jeszcze drżały, gdy na nich stawał.

Powstrzymał mężczyznę od udzielania pomocy i powoli, krok po kroku, przesuwał się do łazienki. Snape i tak szedł obok. Po skorzystaniu z łazienki siła nóg się wyczerpała i Harry skorzystał z oferowanej pomocy. Severus przeniósł go na rękach do razu do stołu.

― Eliksiry wypij na końcu ― nakazał i sięgnął po grzanki.

Może to mikstury, a może zabiegi mistrza eliksirów spowodowały, że sam zapach wywoływał donośne burczenie od strony żołądka Harry'ego. Ten prychnął zażenowany i zaczął jeść, starając się nie rzucić na jedzenie.

― Bardzo dobrze ― pochwalił Severus, sięgając po gazetę.

Harry'emu mignęły ruchome zdjęcia i zrozumiał, że to _Prorok Codzienny_ , choć nie pierwsze strony, bo brakowało krzykliwych nagłówków.

― Dzieje się coś ciekawego?

― Artur Weasley przejął chwilowo stanowisko ministra, póki ten nie odzyska równowagi emocjonalnej ― odparł i spojrzał na niego znad gazety. ― A wracając do tematu. Skąd jesteś pewien, że Draco żyje?

― Nikt nie znalazł jego ciała. To zawsze daje nadzieję.

― Nie wyglądasz na przejętego faktem, iż twój ukochany zaginął. ― Odłożył gazetę i sięgnął po filiżankę. ― Mogę nawet zauważyć, że pan Ross jest teraz nowym obiektem twoich zainteresowań.

― Zrobisz mi z tego faktu awanturę? ― zdenerwował się odrobinę Harry, choć, tak jak Severus, nie podniósł głosu. ― Nie zdradzam Draco, jeśli o to pytasz. Nadal go kocham.

― A jednak nie odrzucasz Williama.

― Will to… ― urwał, marszcząc czoło ― … to Will. Pomagaliśmy sobie nawzajem, nim mnie znalazłeś.

― Jaki kierunek nauki obrał pan Ross? ― zapytał nagle Severus, schodząc z drażliwego tematu.

― Słucham?

― Czego się uczy? Nie może być jeszcze na mugolskich studiach, jest za młody.

― Życia, panie Snape ― odpowiedział William, przekraczając próg kuchni. Drzwi do holu były otwarte, odkąd Severus zszedł z piętra. ― Odwołali dzisiejsze zajęcia. Nauczyciel jest chory.

― Proszę do nas dołączyć. Harry twierdził wcześniej, że utrzymuje pan nieodpowiednią wagę ciała.

― Więcej przejmujesz się mną, niż sobą. ― Pokiwał w stronę Pottera palcem.

Przyjął zaproszenie i przechodząc obok krzesła Harry'ego, dotknął jego ramienia. Ten przykrył ją na krótką chwilę swoją.

― Ktoś musi, Will. Może ci pomóc w pracach domowych? Co teraz bierzecie?

Severus przysłuchiwał się w milczeniu, bacznie obserwując każdy gest pomiędzy tymi dwoma chłopakami. Nie mógł początkowo pojąć, czemu Harry jest tak zaabsorbowany Rossem. Draco był dla niego centrum wszechświata i mężczyzna nie rozumiał, co doprowadziło, że mu przeszło.

Już i tak po prostu…

― Urządzenia. Rozumiem już te, które na co dzień muszę użyć, ale po co mi wiedza, jak działa na przykład telefon, gdy i tak nie mam do kogo zadzwonić?

Severus nagle wrócił do rzeczywistości.

― Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie umiesz korzystać z mugolskich urządzeń, choć przebywasz wśród nich od urodzenia? ― wtrącił się.

― Zapomniałem. Teraz uczę się tego na nowo. Dlatego powiedziałem wcześniej, że uczę się życia. Nie zdziwiło pana, że nie ma tutaj żadnych typowych urządzeń, które zwykle znajdzie pan w domach innych?

― Nie przywiązywałem do tego wagi.

― Nie mamy tutaj nawet tostera ― rzucił Will, machając tostem. ― To moja pierwsza grzanka od nie wiem kiedy. A właśnie, mamy już toster? ― zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

― Nie. Śniadanie przygotował skrzat.

― Jak można zapomnieć takich rzeczy? ― zaciekawił się Snape.

― Amnezja spowodowana silnym uderzeniem w głowę. Lekarz twierdził, że jest krótkotrwała i kiedyś sobie wszystko przypomnę ― wytłumaczył. ― A potem znalazł mnie Harry.

― Znalazł?

Harry milczał, co było dosyć dziwne, bo zwykle dodawał słowo czy dwa do wypowiedzi Williama.

― Teraz to jest nawet zabawne. Gdy wyszedłem ze szpitala, zostałem prawie natychmiast znów napadnięty. Harry mnie uratował. To wtedy dowiedziałem się, że jest czarodziejem.

― Powinieneś go wtedy zobliviatować ― skarcił go Severus.

― To był ten sam dzień, kiedy sam uciekłem ze szpitala. Nie byłem w dobrym stanie. Uratowałem Williama i padłem wyczerpany. Obudziłem się tutaj.

― To twój dom? ― dopytał Severus, zwracając się do Rossa.

― Nie. Ośrodek mi go użycza, póki nie stanę na nogi. Nie powinienem tu być, bo nie jestem pełnoletni. Normalnie to powinienem wylądować w rodzinie zastępczej lub domu opieki. I tu Harry także pomógł. Przekonał moją opiekunkę z ośrodka, że potrzebuje mojej opieki. Płaci mi, a ja mogę jednocześnie chodzić do szkoły.

― Płacisz mu? ― skierował pytanie do Pottera.

― Tu jedzenie nie pojawia się znikąd, Severusie. Dla mnie to też było idealne wyjście.

― Nie rozumiem, czemu jest pan taki oburzony? ― zdziwił się Ross.

― Czy on wie o Draco? ― zignorował go i zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

― Oczywiście ― wtrącił się jednak drugi chłopak. ― Byłoby to trudne o nim nie wiedzieć, gdy Harry często woła go przez sen.

― Musimy kiedyś porozmawiać o twoich koszmarach, Harry.

― Nie widzę powodu. Will doskonale sobie z nimi dotychczas radził. ― Nałożył swoją dłoń na rękę Rossa.

― Czyli w ogóle nie martwisz się o Draco, a także o Hermionę Granger.

― Sam kiedyś powiedziałeś, że nie mogę brać wszystkiego na siebie. Gdy tak robię, masz żal ― obruszył się.

― Bo nie rozumiem, co tak nagle zmieniło twoje podejście.

― Nie zmieniło. Jestem przekonany, że Draco nic nie jest i ma powód, by się ukrywać.

― Czy nie szukasz go z powodu jego ostatnich słów?

Potter zignorował pytanie, odwracając się w stronę Willa.

― Jest dziś piękna pogoda. Możemy poczytać na tarasie. Wytłumaczę ci działanie telefonu.

― Nie ma sprawy ― odparł Ross.

Pomógł Harry'emu przejść na taras, zabierając po drodze koc, by przykryć mu nogi. William pozwolił mu ułożyć głowę na swoim udzie i czytał na głos swój podręcznik, o który wcześniej poprosił Potter skrzata.

Cała ta sytuacja przytłaczała Severusa. Z jednej strony chciał odnaleźć Draco, bo cierpienie Lucjusza bolało i jego. Nie chciał jednak zostawiać Harry'ego. Jeśli był faktycznie zły na Draco, to mógł zrozumieć to nowe postępowanie. Pottera zbyt łatwo można było zranić, a młody Ślizgon zastosował okrutny szantaż, który aktywował w Gryfonie uparty sprzeciw.

Mistrz eliksirów mógł patrzeć na nich z miejsca, na którym siedział i zastanawiał się nad postępowaniem swojego byłego podopiecznego. Jakoś nie potrafił winić mugola. Sam nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby nagle stracił pamięć. A tym bardziej, że Rossa nikt nie szukał. Przebywał tu już jakiś czas i nie odwiedził ich nikt, nawet sama opiekunka.

Snape zdecydował się iść do swojego tymczasowego laboratorium. Eliksir po ulepszeniu wydawał się dawać pozytywne wyniki, choć szybkość działania była daleka od oczekiwanych.

Znikł na dłuższy czas na piętrze.

― Przyjął to nawet spokojnie ― zauważył po jakimś czasie William, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzny nie ma już w pokoju. ― Ludzie raczej mało chętnie podchodzą do związków tej samej płci.

― Myślę, że raczej był zbulwersowany tobą.

― Mną?

― Tym, że zainteresowałem się tobą, a zapomniałem o Draco ― sprecyzował Harry, sięgając do góry i bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów Rossa.

― A zapomniałeś?

― Oczywiście, że nie. Ale tego Draco tu nie ma, a jesteś ty. Nauczyłem się cieszyć tym, co mam, a nie tym, co jest poza moim zasięgiem, nieosiągalne.

William odłożył książkę na bok i zniżył się do poziomu Harry'ego.

― Czuję się zazdrosny o tego Draco.

― Nie masz takiej potrzeby.

― Ale go kochasz.

― Oczywiście. I czuję to samo uczucie do ciebie. Nie widzę różnicy. Kocham was tak samo.

― Nie można kochać dwóch osób tak samo.

― Cóż, nauczyłem się, że nie jestem normalny w wielu przypadkach. To chyba kolejny z nich. ― Przyciągnął Rossa bliżej, łapiąc go za koszulę i pocałował.

William w pierwszej chwili zamarł, ale w następnej uchylił usta, wpuszczając dalej język Harry'ego. Jego dłonie nieświadomie powędrowały pod ubranie drugiego chłopaka.

OOO

Kilka dni później Lucjusz wrócił. Tym razem zapukał do drzwi, które otworzył mu Ross.

― Witam ― powitał go grzecznie. ― Pan do Harry'ego czy Severusa?

― Obu.

― Harry w tej chwili śpi, a pan Snape zakazał wstępu do siebie pod karą śmierci przez najbliższą godzinę. Ale jak dla mnie może mu pan przeszkodzić. Pierwsze drzwi po lewej na piętrze. ― Wskazał schody.

Malfoy przekroczył próg i przyjrzał się dokładniej chłopakowi.

― Jak na mugola wykazuje się pan niezwykłą odwagą, choć wie doskonale kim jestem i co mogę mu zrobić, ledwo ruszając małym palcem.

― Herbaty? ― zaproponował William, odgarniając włosy z czoła i całkowicie ignorując ukrytą w słowach gościa groźbę.

― Z wielką przyjemnością.

Ross wpuścił go do mieszkania Pottera i wskazał krzesło przy kuchennym stole. Nastawił wodę na gazie i poszedł zerknąć na Harry'ego. Poprawił na nim koc, który zsunął się z ramion.

― Miał w nocy koszmary, nie spał dobrze ― wytłumaczył chłopak, wyjmując filiżanki i zaczął przygotowywać herbatę.

― Dobrze się nim zajmujesz.

― Staram się. Pan Snape jest w tym lepszy.

― Niewiele znam osób, które mogłyby w czymś prześcignąć Severusa. Chyba, że są specjalistami w tym co robią.

Woda zagotowała się cicho, ponieważ Ross nie założył gwizdka. Zalał napoje, a następnie ustawił jedną z filiżanek przed Malfoyem. Sam usiadł na drugim krańcu stołu. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana delikatnym brzęczeniem naczyń, gdy o ścianki uderzały łyżeczki.

― Mój syn jest bardzo zaborczy, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego.

― Rozumiem. ― William uniósł błękitne oczy znad swojej filiżanki, by zacząć dziwną bitwę na spojrzenia.

― Nie jestem tego taki pewien. Gdy tylko go odnajdę i on dowie się o tobie, przybędzie tutaj natychmiast.

― Grozi mi pan? ― spytał.

― Jedynie ostrzegam.

― Nie mam się czego bać. Jeżeli pański syn jest taki, jak twierdzi Harry, jakoś to zrozumie.

― Zdrada pozostanie zdradą, nieważne, w jak piękne słowa ją ubierzesz ― rzekł chłodno Lucjusz. ― Draco kocha Harry'ego.

― Ale go tu nie ma. A ja tak. Nawet straciwszy pamięć, powinien go znaleźć. Sam ją niedawno straciłem i wiem, że gdybym kogoś kochał, to czułbym to. Nie wiem jak, ale chciałbym być przy nim. Cieszę się, że to Harry mnie wtedy znalazł i pomógł mi. Może pan mi nie wierzyć, ale w tej jednej chwili straciłem dla niego całego siebie. I gdybym teraz znów zapomniał, to jego, wierzę całym sercem, bym jakoś pamiętał. Może zapach, dotyk, ton głosu, ale coś musiałoby zostać. I choć znam Harry'ego krótko, to jest tak, jakbym znał go od bardzo dawna. Harry nikogo nie zdradza.

― Witaj, Lucjuszu. Co cię sprowadza? ― Severus stanął w drzwiach, raczej nie dostrzegając w jaką sytuację wkroczył.

― Chciałem z wami porozmawiać. ― Minister wstał, mrożąc wzrokiem Rossa i zwrócił się do Severusa. ― Z tobą i z Harrym.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał w głąb pokoju.

― Powinien się wkrótce obudzić. Widzę, że Will już cię ugościł. ― Spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego. ― W czymś przeszkodziłem?

― Nie. Uświadamiam jedynie pana Rossa w co się pakuje. Nie zezwalam na to w imieniu Draco.

― Akurat ty masz tu chyba najmniej do powiedzenia.

― Słucham? ― Malfoy spojrzał zszokowany na Snape'a. ― Chcesz powiedzieć, że stoisz po stronie tego mugola? ― Wskazał swój obiekt wściekłości palcem.

― Tak. A Draco sam postawił ultimatum, gdy odchodził.

― Jakie ultimatum? O czym ty mówisz?

― Draco dał Harry'emu czas, by za nim zatęsknił. Potem trzasnął drzwiami i to był ostatni raz, kiedy go widzieliśmy. Zaraz po postawieniu warunków ministerstwu przez Pottera. To był bardzo ciężki czas dla niego, a twój syn go po prostu zostawił, bo uznał, że Harry ma zły humor. Nie wiem po co, ale chciał go ukarać. Daruj więc sobie te wielkie pouczenia, Lucjuszu, bo już mnie od nich mdli.

― Przestańcie ― rzucił cicho Potter, stając za ich plecami.

Rozmowa musiała go obudzić, bo nadal wyglądał na niedobudzonego. Włosy sterczały mocniej niż zwykle. Wyminął ich, lekko utykając i sięgnął po filiżankę Williama, opróżniając ją szybko.

― Mogę prosić o jeszcze? ― spytał go, a ten kiwnął głową, dolewając napoju z imbryka.

Wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, że pije z jego filiżanki. Patrząc zaborczo na Lucjusza, przyciągnął zaspanego chłopaka do siebie i posadził na kolanie, ostrożnie obejmując w pasie. Wyraźnie wskazywał, czyj jest Harry. On sam pił herbatę, rzucając po całej trójce zaciekawione spojrzenie.

― Coś chciałeś, Lucjuszu? Podobno masz sprawę.

― Tylko do was dwóch ― odparł Lucjusz.

― William zostaje ― postawił ostry warunek Harry.

― To dotyczy naszego świata.

― Zostaje ― podniósł głos Potter i oczy zmieniły barwę. ― Albo wracaj na swój stołeczek i grzecznie wyślij Artura.

Znad ramion uniosły się czarne smugi i William tylko siłą woli oraz z powodu ciężaru na kolanach pozostał w miejscu. Severus po raz drugi mógł ujrzeć obskurusa poza ciałem swojego rodziciela w pełnej krasie.

W kuchni zrobiło się niesamowicie zimno, ciemno i, o dziwo, duszno jakby ktoś kradł powietrze.

Malfoy otworzył szeroko oczy. Był podczas zeznań świadków, którzy widzieli atak obskurusa, ale być przy nim osobiście odbierało jasność myślenia.

― Harry? Oddychaj ― odezwał się w ciemności William i w tej samej chwili wszystko minęło.

Potter nie spuszczał wzroku z Lucjusza. Nie wyglądało na to, by w ogóle dostrzegł, co się stało. Dłoń Rossa gładziła jego plecy.

― William zostaje ― powtórzył jeszcze raz Harry.

― Rozumiem. ― Przełknął głośno Malfoy, nim odpowiedział.

― Dziękuję. Pewnie i tak niewiele zrozumiem ― zażartował Ross.

― Chciałbym, abyście obaj wrócili do Hogwartu.

Zainteresowani spojrzeli najpierw na siebie.

― Rozumiem, że profesor musi wracać do pracy. Nie mogę zatrzymać Severusa, ale ja zostaję ― powiedział już wyraźnie spokojniej Harry.

― Nie pracuję już w Hogwarcie. Zarekomendowałem nowego mistrza eliksirów.

― Ale Harry powinien skończyć naukę ― walczył Malfoy.

― Nie są mi potrzebne.

Lucjusz wstał, głośno odsuwając krzesło, co przy jego arystokratycznym wychowaniu było naprawdę niezwykłe.

― Nie chcesz wracać przez niego? ― Wskazał Rossa.

― Tak. Obiecałem mu pomóc i dotrzymam słowa.

― Harry, powinieneś skończyć szkołę ― wtrącił się William. ― Mnie ciągle to powtarzasz.

― Bo tobie będzie potrzebna. Ja nie sądzę, bym żył na tyle długo.

― Jak to? Przecież leczenie pana Snape'a przynosi efekty.

Harry nie odrywał wzroku z twarzy Malfoya, dopóki ten nie odwrócił głowy. Gdy William to zobaczył, zmarszczył brwi.

― Pan wie, o co chodzi! ― Potem spojrzał na Severusa, który sięgał po własną filiżankę. ― Pan także!

― Proszę nie krzyczeć ― upomniał go, dostrzegając schematyczną reakcję Gryfona. ― Nie lubi tego.

― Wybacz, Harry. Ale wytłumacz.

― To, co teraz się dzieje, to jakby jedynie dodatek do tego, co posiadałem już wcześniej. Mam w sobie czar, który skraca moje życie, bo wymieniłem je na coś cennego dla kogoś innego.

Żaden z dorosłych nie chciał w tej chwili spojrzeć w ich stronę.

― Czy tym kimś był Draco?

― Tak.

― Wybacz, Harry, ale twierdzę, że jesteś największym debilem świata. A pan ― zwrócił się do Lucjusza ― ma jeszcze czelność robić mu wyrzuty?

― I wróciliśmy do początku tego spotkania ― mruknął Harry. ― Kiedy do każdego z was dotrze, że zawsze będę kochał Draco. Nic tego nie zmieni. Dajcie wreszcie nam spokój. Chodź, Will. Pomożesz mi się wykąpać. Potrzebuję pomocy przy myciu pleców.

Szurając nogami po podłodze i opierając się o meble, przesunął się w stronę wyjścia. Ross postępował za nim jak cień.

― Czemu Harry tak dziwnie chodzi? ― zainteresował się Malfoy.

― Obskurus paraliżuje go od pasa w dół. A co do powrotu do Hogwartu, to i tak nie widzę sensu. Jego obecny stan nie pozwala na udział w większości lekcji. Dodaj do tego obskurusa. To był jego pierwszy pokaz od czasu bitwy. Nie wiemy, co może się stać w szkole pełnej dzieci.

― Nie możecie zostać w mugolskim świecie.

― Dlaczego?

― To nie jest bezpieczne. Przenieście się chociaż do Snape Manor lub do mnie ― nalegał Lucjusz.

― Nie rozumiem, co się takiego stało, że musimy się przenosić? Poza tym bez pana Rossa Harry nie ruszy się stąd na krok.

Lucjusz podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

― Z Azylu znikają dzieci.

― A co dzieci robią w Azylu podczas trwania roku szkolnego? I jak to znikają?

― Jako dorośli nie możemy tam wejść, a nie wszystkie sieroty, które się tam ukryły, mają mniej niż jedenaście lat.

― Czyli nie muszą iść do Hogwartu.

― Właśnie. Opiekują się nimi skrzaty, ale poza tym nie ma tam najmniejszego nadzoru. Nawet jeśli w jakiś sposób je stamtąd wywabiamy, wystarczy, że wezwą swojego skrzata i on zabiera je z powrotem do Azylu.

― Co wspólnego ma z tym Harry?

― Znikają dzieci tylko poniżej dziesiątego roku życia. Coś ci to mówi?

Severus spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco.

― Ktoś nadal szuka obskurusa?

― Lub naczynia dla niego. Zgadnij, kogo wszyscy podejrzewają?

― Harry'ego.

― Dokładnie. Gdy opublikowano jego warunki, wszyscy przyjęli je spokojnie. Uznali, że Harry z dobroci serca chce uratować biednego obskurodziciela. Uleczyć go. Teraz twierdzą, że chciał chronić samego siebie i, że szuka nowego rodziciela dla swojego obskurusa. Jakby to był nowy domek dla oswojonego kraba. A ponieważ się ukrywa, plotka nabiera mocy.

― Harry jest ledwo w stanie poruszać się po tym mieszkaniu, a nie mówiąc już o napaści na Azyl.

― Nie ma żadnych napaści. Dzieci po prostu nagle znikają. Piją herbatę do podwieczorku, rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi i nagle filiżanka upada na podłogę, bo już nikt jej nie trzyma. Miotły spadają na ziemię, bo lecące dziecko znika. Skrzaty nie mogą się do nich aportować. Nie są też przez nie wzywane.

― Czyli wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła?

― Albo od razu rozpoczęła się kolejna. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia co robić. Nawet jeśli to sieroty i nie mam wyjców od ich rodziców, to nadal czarodzieje. Powinniśmy je chronić za wszelką cenę.

Snape doskonale pojmował, jak trudna jest sytuacja. W Azylu ukrywało się w sumie sześćdziesiąt parę dzieci w różnym wieku. Nikt dotąd nie zakwestionował tego miejsca, bo dzieci były tam bezpieczne w niebezpiecznych czasach. Pod potężną barierą samego Harry'ego Pottera. Teraz jednak wszystko diametralnie uległo zmianie. Harry nagle stał się symbolem niebezpieczeństwa, a dzieci znikały w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

― Porozmawiam z chłopakami, Lucjuszu.

― Może ciebie posłucha Harry. Malfoy Manor byłoby dla niego teraz najbezpieczniejsze.

― Myślę, że uda mi się ich obu przekonać. Wkrótce się nas spodziewaj. Będę jednak potrzebował laboratorium.

Lucjusz kiwnął głowa z wyraźną ulgą i nim zniknął, pocałował Severusa.

OOO


	12. Część VI - Wizyty cz2

**Blizny II - Obskurus**

 **Część VI B**

 _Wizyty_

OOO

Potter ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy Severus zdał mu relację.

― To znowu się dzieje?

― Przyłączam się do pomysłu Lucjusza, że powinniśmy wrócić do naszego świata.

― Bez Williama nigdzie nie idę. ― Złapał dłoń Rossa, który siedział obok na łóżku.

Severus westchnął.

― Jak wyobrażasz sobie życie pana Rossa w Malfoy Manor? Nie będzie mógł chodzić stamtąd do swojej szkoły. Ty nie możesz zostać tutaj. Wkrótce cię znajdą.

Gryfon spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka.

― Wiesz, że pójdę za tobą? ― rzekł Ross, uśmiechając się lekko.

― Tak, wiem ― odparł cicho. ― Jednak to może zmienić wszystko.

― Wielu rzeczy nie będziesz widział jako mugol i może wydawać ci się to przerażające ― tłumaczył Severus. ― Nie będziesz mógł się poruszać według własnej woli. Ciągle któryś z nas będzie musiał być w pobliżu, gdy tylko będziesz chciał opuścić posiadłość Malfoyów. Na początku może ci to nie przeszkadzać, ale z czasem wyda ci się to więzieniem.

― Nie, gdy będę przy Harrym ― powiedział hardo William. ― Już zdecydowałem. Będę przy nim, cokolwiek się stanie.

― W takim razie decyzja należy do ciebie ― zwrócił się do Harry'ego Severus.

Potter patrzył na Williama i kilka różnych emocji przemknęło przez jego twarz.

― Chciałem jedynie doczekać tutaj spokojnie końca ― rzekł załamany. ― Wszystko sprzeciwia się przeciwko mnie. Czy to moja pokuta, za chwilę zaspokojenia własnych zachcianek? Kara?

― Oczywiście, że nie, Harry. ― William przyciągnął go do siebie.

Nikt nie dostrzegł, jak Snape ściska dłonie w pięści. Wstał szybko, by ukryć swoje własne uczucia, co do tej sytuacji.

― Przygotuj wszystko, co chcesz ze sobą zabrać, Ross. Skrzat zabierze twoje rzeczy, gdy tylko uprzątnie górę. Mam coś stąd zabrać, Harry?

― Poza kilkoma ubraniami, nie ma tu nic mojego.

― Pójdę się spakować.

Ross szybko przeszedł do swojego mieszkania. W międzyczasie Snape przyzwał skrzata i wydał mu polecenia. Gdy ten znikł, usiadł obok Harry'ego, który już wcześniej spuścił głowę i szarpał brzeg koca.

― Przykro mi, Harry. ― Przykrył swoją dłonią rękę podopiecznego, choć przecież już jakiś czas nim nie był. Nie dla Severusa.

Gdy spadła pierwsza łza, aż wstrzymał oddech. Gdy do pierwszej dołączyły kolejne, wziął Harry'ego na kolana.

Pomimo skończonych siedemnastu lat nadal był niewysoki i kruchy z powodu choroby.

Chłopak zachłannie wtulił się w koszulę Snape'a i jego ciałem szarpnął szloch przerywany kaszlem. Stan płuc ciągle nie był zadowalający i taki płacz z całą pewnością musiał boleć, ale Severus pozwalał płakać Harry'emu. Głaskał go ostrożnie po plecach, tak by nie urazić ran, a przynieść odrobinę ukojenia.

Jednak było to zbyt duże obciążenie dla wyczerpanego emocjonalnie ciała. Kilka minut później Harry zasnął, choć mężczyzna mógł nawet przypuszczać, że zemdlał. Powinien go od razu przenieść, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że obudzi się w Malfoy Manor bez Rossa u boku. Ułożył go i poszedł sprawdzić co u drugiego chłopaka. Drzwi do jego mieszkania były otwarte, więc wszedł.

― Długo zajmie ci… ― zamilkł, rozglądając się po pokoju, na środku którego klęczał chłopak i zbierał rozrzucone kartki.

― Góra pół godziny ― odparł. ― Coś się stało?

Mistrz eliksirów nie bardzo rozumiał, co widział. Jedna ze ścian była obklejona rysunkami.

― Co to?

― Moje wspomnienia. Urywki, które co jakiś czas widzę.

― Mogę? ― zapytał, sięgając po jeden wiszących jeszcze obrazków.

― Tak, proszę. Ten widzę najczęściej, dlatego jest go tutaj tak dużo.

Snape spojrzał na lekko uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

― Czy Harry czarował kiedyś przy tobie?

― Nie. Stwierdził, że mógłbym się wystraszyć, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Pan wie, co to jest? Widział już pan gdzieś te symbole?

― Kiedy dokładnie straciłeś pamięć?

― Pierwszy raz według lekarzy gdzieś końcem wakacji. Potem uderzono mnie w głowę po raz drugi początkiem września. Podejrzewają, że powtórne uderzenie w to samo miejsce może spowodować całkowite wymazanie starych wspomnień. Pan wie, czym są te znaki!

― Tak. Wiem. ― Oddał mu kartkę. ― To zaklęcie, panie Ross. Rodowe zaklęcie Harry'ego. Proszę kontynuować. Chciałbym stąd odejść jak najszybciej w bezpieczne miejsce.

― Oczywiście ― rzekł cicho, spoglądając na trzymaną kartkę.

Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie.

― Harry, co ty kombinujesz?

OOO

Godzinę później stanęli w ogrodzie Malfoy Manor. Harry podtrzymywany z obu stron, odetchnął ciężko, gdy efekty aprobacji powoli mijały.

― Pięknie tu! ― zawołał Ross, rozglądając się.

― Cały ogród jest do pana dyspozycji ― odezwał się za nimi Lucjusz. ― Cieszę się, że zgodziliście się jednak przybyć.

― Czy możesz zorganizować konferencję prasową, ministrze? ― odezwał się nagle Harry. ― Wyjaśnię im parę spraw, to może wszystko się uspokoi.

― Jesteś pewien, Harry?

― Raczej nie mam już nic do stracenia.

― Będziemy musieli przenieść się do ministerstwa.

― W porządku. To nawet lepiej. ― Wzruszył ramionami.

― Na razie się rozgośćcie. Skrzaty wskażą wam pokoje.

Severus nie spuszczał wzroku z Rossa, gdy szli długimi korytarzami. Sam niósł Harry'ego i spoglądanie co jakiś czas na zachowanie chłopaka nie było trudne.

― Wasze pokoje są połączone ― rzekł, gdy posadził Harry'ego na fotelu i wskazał drzwi. ― Lucjusz chyba pogodził się z sytuacją. Proszę się rozgościć, a ja zmienię opatrunki.

Ross przeszedł do drugiego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mężczyzna rzucił dodatkowo czar wyciszający, nim zabrał się do pracy.

― Dlaczego nas wyciszasz? ― zapytał Harry, wygodniej rozsiadając się w fotelu i spoglądając przez pobliskie okno.

Nie miał na razie ochoty na leżenie w łóżku.

― Bo chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego użyłeś kręgu na panu Rossie? Zmodyfikowałeś mu pamięć? Przywiązałeś do siebie magicznie? Dlatego jest taki lojalny względem ciebie?

― Co zrobiłem? William ci tak powiedział? Nie wierzę! Próbujesz nas poróżnić. ― Odsunął się od niego, niepomny tego, że rany nie zostały jeszcze opatrzone.

― Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Pan Ross pokazał mi dziś jeden z rysunków, rodzaj wspomnienia, który nie daje mu spokoju. To był twój krąg rodowy.

Harry zmarszczył czoło i w pierwszej chwili nic nie powiedział.

― Mam rację, Harry?

― Nie użyłem swojego kręgu od ataku z Albusem na żadnej żywej istocie. Może William widział jak rozstawiam bariery w domu? To jedyne wytłumaczenie.

― Czyli nie ingerowałeś w jego wspomnienia?

― Mieliśmy już o tym rozmowę, Severusie. Nie zrobiłem tego, mogę nawet złożyć magiczną przysięgę.

Severus pokiwał słabo głową. Skoro Harry był zdolny do podjęcia tego ryzyka, to był pewien mówionej prawdy. Ale skąd Will znał tak dokładnie sekwencję rodową Pottera?

Jego rozmyślania przerwał śpiew feniksa, wlatującego przez uchylone okno. Pełen wyrzutów pisk ranił uszy, gdy wylądował na kolanach Harry'ego, choć jednocześnie ocierał łeb o jego pierś.

― Witaj, Fawkes. Wybacz, ale nie mogłem pozwolić ci znaleźć mnie w świecie mugoli. Oskubaliby cię z każdego twojego cudownego pióra. Tego być chyba nie chciał?

Ptak dumnie wypiął pierś, prezentując się w pełnej krasie. Wtedy też dostrzegł rany na ciele swego pana. Zaćwierkał cicho.

― Nie. Nie dają się uleczyć.

Mężczyzna powrócił do przerwanej pracy, gdy za feniksem pojawiła się i Hedwiga.

― Skończyłem ― poinformował, prostując się. ― Idę dowiedzieć się co z tą konferencją.

Zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające i zapukał do drugiego pokoju. Ross otworzył po kilku sekundach.

― Wychodzę. Zostawiam Harry'ego pod twoją opieką. Nałożyłem zaklęcie monitorujące, gdyby się coś działo. Po prostu bądź przy nim.

― Nie omieszkam.

Severus jeszcze raz mu się przyjrzał.

― Jesteś blady. Źle się czujesz?

― Tylko trochę przytłoczony. Wszystko tutaj jest takie ogromne.

― Styl Malfoyów. Musisz nauczyć się to ignorować.

I Severus wyszedł. Ross odetchnął i dopiero teraz zauważył ptaki.

― Wow!

Feniks wzbił się i usiadł na ramieniu Williama.

― Piękny z ciebie feniks. A sowa także bardzo niezwykła.

Harry drgnął niezauważalnie, gdy Fawkes zanucił pytająco. Odpowiedział mu gwizdem.

― Hej! W towarzystwie się nie szepcze ― oburzył się chłopak, a feniks uderzył go lekko skrzydłem w głowę, przelatując na żerdź obok sowy.

― Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na trochę otumanionego.

― Czy to nie dziwne, że wszystko tutaj wydaje mi się nie na miejscu? Jakbym nie powinien tu być. ― Uklęknął przed Harrym i położył głowę na jego kolanach. ― Tylko twoja obecność mnie uspokaja. I czasem Severusa, choć nie wiem dlaczego.

Harry wsunął palce w jego włosy i szepnął:

― Nie myśl o tym. Jest jak jest.

William westchnął i wsunął dłonie pod koszulę Harry'ego, by móc dotknąć jego skóry. Potem kilka długich minut siedzieli tak w ciszy, nie robiąc nic innego.

Ciche pukanie okrutnie przerwało tę chwilę spokoju.

― Proszę.

― Wszystko gotowe, Harry. ― Lucjusz zatrzymał się w drzwiach, widząc ich w tej pozycji. ― Czy pan Ross udaje się z nami?

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Williama.

― Jeśli nie jestem ci potrzebny, to wolałbym obejrzeć ogrody.

― Oczywiście. Pomóż mi dotrzeć do kominka.

Ross bez zbędnych pytań podparł Harry'ego. Lucjusz już czekał cierpliwie z miseczką proszku.

― Mój gabinet, Harry. Severus już tam czeka.

Potter ostatni raz obejrzał się na siebie. Biała koszula i czarne spodnie nagle skojarzyły mu się ze strojem skazańca. Poczuł, jakby na jego ramionach spoczął znów ogromny ciężar. Wrzucił proszek w płomienie.

― Gabinet Lucjusza Malfoya w ministerstwie magii.

Wraz z podtrzymującym go mężczyzną wkroczył w zielony ogień.

Po drugiej stronie złapał go Severus. Harry jęknął słabo, gdy dotknął przypadkiem jego ran.

― Wybacz, Harry. Chcesz usiąść? Mamy jeszcze chwilę.

Harry był już trochę przyzwyczajony do troskliwości Severusa, ale teraz była ona odrobinę dziwna. Tuż przy drzwiach stało dwóch aurorów i czujnie go obserwowali, nie wypuszczając z dłoni różdżek.

W cokolwiek grał Snape, nie miał ochoty w tym uczestniczyć.

― Gdzie będzie ta konferencja? ― spytał chłodno Malfoya.

― W sali obok. Prasa już jest.

― W takim razie chodźmy.

Gdy Severus chciał wziąć go na ręce, wręcz warknął na niego.

― Dam radę sam, Severusie. Prowadź, ministrze. Chcę mieć to już za sobą.

Przytrzymując się ścian, ruszył za nim, mając po lewej Snape'a, a za plecami aurorów. Całe szczęście korytarz był krótki oraz całkowicie pusty. Jednak po otwarciu drzwi hałas i błyski fleszy omal natychmiast nie zwaliły Pottera z nóg. Drżał, trzymając się framugi, próbując nad sobą zapanować i nie uciec.

― Widzę, że stado hien nie rozumie, co to znaczy cisza i opanowanie ― warknął Lucjusz, stając przed Harrym i odgradzając go od prasy. ― Kto chce natychmiast opuścić konferencję?

Dziennikarze niechętnie usłuchali, wracając na miejsca.

― Przejdźmy na podium, Harry. ― Severus wskazał podwyższenie.

I tym razem Potter skorzystał z pomocy ściany, jak najdalej od obserwujących go czujnie ludzi. Na podium była tylko mównica, ale Harry ją zignorował i usiadł przed nią, spuszczając nogi w dół.

― Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie ustoję zbyt długo, a zapewne macie mnóstwo pytań. ― Nim ktoś zdążył się odezwać, podniósł rękę, by milczeli i dodał: ― Zachowajcie ciszę, bo mogę stracić nad nim panowanie w tak niesprzyjających warunkach.

Kilku najbliżej siedzących cofnęło krzesła.

― Czy grozisz nam? ― odezwał się pierwszy dziennikarz, choć posłuchał i nie podniósł głosu.

― Nie. Ostrzegam, bo nie wiem w ogóle jak nad nim zapanować. Wiem tylko, że mój strach go uwalnia. A w tej chwili mnie przerażacie ― odetchnął płytko i przyjął kubek wody od Severusa.

― Czy jest możliwość, że nas zaatakujesz?

― Ja nie mam takiego zamiaru. Za obskurusa jednak nie ręczę, nie wiem jak funkcjonuje.

― Czyli każdy w twoim pobliżu jest zagrożony? ― Nie poddawał się dziennikarz, a inni jeszcze zachęcali go kiwaniem głowami.

― Jeżeli będzie zachowywał się jak imbecyl? Tak.

Czerwień oczu spowodowała jęk najbliżej stojących osób i kolejne rozszerzenie wolnej przestrzeni przed Potterem. Lucjusz chciał podejść i coś powiedzieć, ale jeden gest chłopaka go zatrzymał.

― Jestem tu. Pytajcie o co chcecie ― ponaglił dziennikarzy. ― Przecież łatwo jest oczerniać Harry'ego Pottera. Przecież nie mam nic innego do roboty, tylko kraść dzieci, z którymi nawet nie wiem, co miałbym robić.

― Oswajasz je dla obskurusa! ― krzyknęła donośnie jakaś kobieta.

Harry skulił się odrobinę, ale zaraz potem otrząsnął.

― A jak, według pani? Bo widzi pani, jestem tego szalenie ciekaw, jak oswaja się dzieci dla pasożytniczej energii magicznej, której od wieków nikt nie przebadał, tylko zwyczajnie mordował jej nosicieli.

― Specjalnie wymusiłeś na ministerstwie ochronę obskurusa, by się chronić? ― zapytał ktoś inny, gdy kobieta usiadła speszona.

― Tak, ale to nie było wymuszenie ― sprostował.

― A co?

― Opłata za wykonaną pracę. Pokonałem za was Albusa, czyż nie? Tego przecież żądaliście, prawda? Ja nie planowałem bycia obskurodzicielem. Zostałem nim zainfekowany podczas walk i należała mi się z tego względu rekompensata.

― Sam wystawiłeś rachunek? ― zapytał inny.

― Tak, bo wy zostawilibyście mnie na progu domu, w którym wszyscy mnie nienawidzą. Zabezpieczyłem się. Uważa pan, że nie miałem prawa?

― Tak.

― Dlaczego?

― Bo jesteś zagrożeniem.

― Ja tak nie uważam. Proszę wskazać mi chociaż jedną sytuację, gdy zagroziłem komukolwiek.

― Zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a.

― W obronie własnej i na wasze polecenie. Wydaliście wyrok bez sądu, a ja byłem katem, którego zatrudniliście. Kto ponosi winę?

Harry otarł pot z czoła i ponownie się napił. Oparł się o mównicę za plecami, choć widać było, że sprawiło mu to ból.

Młoda kobieta powstała.

― Czy teraz cierpisz, nosząc w sobie obskurusa?

― Komfortowym pasożytem to on nie jest ― mruknął.

― Czy faktycznie jest potężny?

― Tylko na tyle, na ile ukradnie mi magii. ― Kaszlnął, gdy płuca zaczęły dawać o sobie znać.

― Harry Potterze, dlaczego zrzekłeś się opiekunów?

― Żeby nikt nie posądzał ich o moje winy i po to, by nie mogli mnie znaleźć, gdy się ukrywałem, choć to ostatnie i tak nie zadziałało.

― Czy wiesz, gdzie mogą przebywać porwane dzieci? Masz może jakieś podejrzenia?

― Naprawdę chciałbym pomóc je odnaleźć, ale nie jestem nawet w stanie samodzielnie opuścić tej sali. Nie wiem, po co dzieci są porywane, bo nawet jeśli mają poniżej dziesięciu lat i tak nie spełniają warunków zostania obskurodzicielem. On wybiera dzieci, które boją się własnej magii.

― Czy ty boisz się własnej magii, skoro zostałeś obskurodzicielem?

― Jestem wyjątkiem od reguły. Zostałem zarażony przy użyciu zaklęcia, nie przez samego pasożyta.

― Czy istnieje zaklęcie, które uwolni cię od obskurusa?

― Chciałbym je znać. Oddałbym go od razu na badania, aby można było uniknąć takich sytuacji.

Przymknął powieki, starając się oddychać powoli. Kaszel nie dawał mu dłuższą chwilę spokoju, ale nie pozwolił podejść ani Severusowi, ani tym bardziej Lucjuszowi.

― Czy wiesz może, co mogło się stać z Draco Malfoyem? ― zapytał ktoś inny, gdy Harry kiwnął, że mogą kontynuować.

Potter spojrzał na Lucjusza, który nagle się napiął. Kilka fleszy skierowało się w jego stronę.

― Jest bezpieczny ― odparł Gryfon, odwracając się ponownie do zebranych.

― A panna Granger?

― Jej miejsce pobytu jest mi nieznane.

― Dlaczego pan Draco Malfoy się ukrywa.

― To prywatne i nie udzielę żadnych informacji ― mówił coraz ciszej i gdy Snape pojawił się tuż obok, tym razem nie oponował.

Osunął się w bok i mężczyzna musiał go złapać.

― Koniec konferencji ― warknął i wziął omdlałego na ręce.

― Panie Snape, czy stan Harry'ego Potter jest bardzo zły? ― Dopadł go najbliższy dziennikarz.

Severus przyciągnął bliżej do ciała Harry'ego i odwrócił się z pełną złością na twarzy.

― On umiera, bo kazaliście walczyć dziecku z czarodziejem, który was mamił przez lata. Dajcie mu wreszcie spokój i ruszcie swoje tyłki do poszukiwania dzieci, a nie znęcania się nad chorym.

Przeszedł przez drzwi i zatrzasnął je przed nosem dziennikarzy. Harry w tej samej chwili krzyknął i szarpnął się, przez co mężczyzna go puścił.

Dwóch aurorów skierowało na leżącego na podłodze chłopaka różdżki. Jednogłośnie sapnęli, gdy na białej koszuli chłopaka pojawiła się krew. Z niej, powoli nad drżącym ciałem, uniosła się ciemna smuga, jakby rozglądając się dookoła.

― Nie podchodźcie. Szuka nowego żywiciela ― ostrzegł Severus, odsuwając Lucjusza pod ścianę.

Całe szczęście, że tych dwóch było opanowanych i niczym nie rzucili. Obskurus bronił się tylko w jeden sposób. Niszczył doszczętnie. Chyba zostali o tym uprzedzeni.

Obskurus po krótkiej chwili znikł.

― Musimy przenieść go do świętego Munga ― zaproponował auror.

― Tam mu nie pomogą. Zabieram go do domu, Lucjuszu.

― Oczywiście. Przybędę zaraz, jak pozbędę się tej hałastry.

Otworzył przed Severusem drzwi do gabinetu i zamknął, nim aurorzy dołączyli.

― On wie, gdzie jest Draco? ― szepnął Malfoy.

― Ja chyba już też. Naprawdę jest bezpieczny. Uspokój się ― polecił Severus. ― Wróć jak najszybciej.


	13. Część VII - Pobudka cz1

**Blizny II – Obskurus**

 **Część VII A**

 _ **Pobudka**_

 **Notka Autora:** Wybaczcie przerwę, ale urlop wzywał. Teraz ruszamy starym rytmem. Miłego czytania.

Harry ocknął się, gdy przekroczyli kominek.

― Nienawidzę sieci fiuu ― jęknął. ― Proszę, posadź mnie na fotelu. Strasznie mnie mdli od tego huśtania.

Severus usłuchał prośby i ostrożnie pomógł mu usiąść. Skrzaty już przygotowywały opatrunki.

― Muszę zdjąć ci koszulę.

― Proszę, usuń ją zaklęciem. Nie mam na nic siły ― szepnął, opierając się bokiem o oparcie.

― Mam zawołać Draco?

Harry uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

― I tak wiedziałem, że ty zrozumiesz pierwszy. Ale lepiej nie.

Snape cały czas intensywnie pracował, starając się jak najlepiej opatrzeć nową szramę. Harry był dosłownie rozrywany przez pasożyta.

― Kiedy on zaczął stosować tę makabryczną technikę? Początkowo bolały cię jedynie blizny. ― Starał się jakoś utrzymać Harry'ego przytomnego.

― Zaraz po ataku Albusa. Widocznie i jemu kończy się czas. ― Stęknął, gdy bandaż otulił tors. ― Chciałbym, aby został nieświadomy do samego końca. Jako Wiliam nie przywiązał się tak bardzo.

Spojrzał szybko na Severusa. Mężczyzna skończył myć dłonie w misce i odesłał skrzaty.

Uklęknął z boku fotela i, przeczesując włosy Harry'ego, pochylił się nad nim. Złożył powolny pocałunek na jego czole, a następnie przyłożył czoło.

― Wiesz, że potem Draco będzie cierpiał jeszcze bardziej?

― Nie chcę, aby widział mnie w takim stanie. Przerazi się.

― Widział cię, gdy rozrywały cię zaklęcia. Nie uciekł, gdy zakrwawiałeś łóżko podczas wizji. Nawet teraz, choć nic nie pamięta, ciągnie go do ciebie.

― Boję się… ― wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie.

― Wiem Harry. Ale to jeszcze nie jest koniec. Skopiemy temu pasożytowi energetyczny tyłek, a potem znajdziemy sposób na drugie zaklęcie ― obiecał solennie Severus.

― Znowu miał atak?! ― Ross wpadł do salonu przez taras i natychmiast znalazł się przy fotelu.

Ostrożnie ujął dłoń Harry'ego. Severus wstał i nakrył Gryfona kocem, gdy upewnił się, że krwawienie zostało opanowane.

Patrząc teraz na tę dwójkę, wyrzucał sobie, że od razu nie dostrzegł oczywistego. W końcu Harry cały czas zapewniał o swojej wierności względem Draco. Nie mógł go zdradzić, bo przecież był z nim cały ten czas.

― Chcesz położyć się do łóżka? ― zapytał.

― Jestem słaby, ale wolałbym tu zostać. Jest piękny widok na ogród.

― Dobrze, ale nie długo. Przygotuję eliksiry i przeniesiemy cię do łóżka.

― Tak, mamo ― mruknął, wzdychając, ale lekko się uśmiechając. ― Dziękuję za wszystko, Severusie.

Nim Lucjusz zajął się wszystkim w ministerstwie, Harry został przeniesiony do swojego pokoju i, poza szarym eliksirem, otrzymał też lekki posiłek.

Mężczyzna przybył, gdy William karmił półsiedzącego Harry'ego.

― Gdzie jest Draco? ― zapytał z progu.

Potter z trudem odwrócił w jego stronę głowę. Już to mówiło, że ma niewiele siły w tej chwili.

― Idź porozmawiał z Severusem, Lucjuszu ― szepnął słabo.

― Dlaczego z nim?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego współczująco i prosząco jednocześnie.

― Harry ma odpoczywać i tak zalecił pan Snape ― odezwał się Ross, gdy mężczyzna nadal stał. ― Denerwuje go pan.

― Nie będziesz rozkazywał mi we własnym domu!

― Lucjuszu! ― Potter podniósł głos, choć kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. ― Idź do Severusa ― poprosił już ciszej. ― Proszę.

Chyba jedynie stan Harry'ego powstrzymał mężczyznę przed czymś więcej, niż trzaśniecie drzwiami. Długimi krokami zmierzał do piwnicy, gdzie mógł być teraz mistrz eliksirów. Wkroczył do laboratorium bez uprzedniego pukania, niepomny zagrożenia. Severus zapinał spokojnie mankiety koszuli, przyglądając się cicho bulgoczącej zawartości kociołka.

― Gdzie jest Draco? ― nie wytrzymał tego ignorowania Lucjusz.

― Byłeś u Harry'ego.

― Ross pomaga mu zjeść. Dlaczego nie udzielasz mi odpowiedzi?

― Nadal nie pojmujesz? Patrzysz na syna odkąd znalazłeś mnie przy Harrym. Nawet teraz go nie widzisz, choć jest w tym domu.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się, jakby spojrzenie na otwarte drzwi miało mu coś ujawnić.

― Ross? ― pojął nagle cały sens. ― Ale dlaczego tak wygląda?

― O szczegóły musimy zapytać Harry'ego, ale sądzę, że amnezja ma z tym coś wspólnego. Zastanawia mnie fakt, jak Harry rozpoznał w Williamie Draco? Nie wyczuwam w Rossie w ogóle magii, a ma na sobie doskonałego kameleona.

― Muszę go zabrać do świętego Munga! Przywrócą mu pamięć.

― Jak? Nie słyszałem nigdy o żadnym zaklęciu przywracającym wspomnienia. Pamiętaj, że amnezja może być ochroną przez traumatycznym wydarzeniem. Chłopak mówił tylko o ciosie w głowę, ale nie wspomina w ogóle całej sytuacji, jak do tego doszło. Nie chce tego pamiętać. Harry go chroni, nie przypominając o tym wcześniejszym życiu, nawet jeśli sprawia mu to ból.

― Chcę odzyskać syna ― jęknął Lucjusz.

― Przykro mi. Tylko do niego zależy czy odzyska pamięć. I nie planuj niczego ― dodał szybko, widząc znajome błyski ślizgońskiego myślenia. ― Możesz mu jedynie zaszkodzić, a wtedy stracisz go bezpowrotnie. Może się zamknąć w sobie i nic go z takiej skorupy nie wydobędzie. Nawet miłość Harry'ego.

― On cały czas wiedział, że to Draco.

― I w bardzo ślizgoński sposób unikał powiedzenia nam o tym, po gryfońsku ani razu nie kłamiąc. Stworzyliśmy potwora ― zaśmiał się słabo Severus, przywołując fiolki i przelewając do nich zawartość kociołka.

― Co to? Pierwszy raz widzę taką barwę eliksiru.

Mężczyzna uniósł do światła jedną z napełnionych buteleczek. Płomienie pochodni rozświetlały drobny pyłek w płynie.

― Mam nadzieję, że to zagoi rany Harry'ego.

― W temacie ran. Co dokładnie stało się na korytarzu ministerstwa?

― Obskurus rozerwał plecy chłopaka w poszukiwaniu nowego żywiciela. To już drugi atak w mojej obecności, a trzeci widoczny na ciele Pottera.

― Ile jeszcze to biedne dziecko będzie cierpieć?

― Aż jakiś pokręcony sadystycznie autor scenariusza jego życia nie odstawi cukru i nie zejdzie z przedawkowania ― rzucił sarkastycznie Snape, biorąc jedną z gotowych mikstur i kierując się do wyjścia.

Harry leżał bokiem, odwrócony w stronę okna, a tuż przy nim siedział Ross, cicho czytając mu książkę.

― Jak tam Harry? ― szepnął Snape, dostrzegając, że Gryfon oddycha równomiernie.

― Przysypia, ale nie śpi głęboko ― odparł William, gdy już wstał i wraz z mężczyznami odeszli w drugi kraniec sypialni.

― Tu jest nowy eliksir. Rodzaj olejku, więc przypadkiem żeby go nie wypił. Ostrożnie polejemy nim rany. Powinny się zasklepić. ― Odstawił fiolkę na pobliski stolik.

― Czy to wyleczy w końcu Harry'ego?

― Wszystko zależy od upartości obskurusa w nim. Jeśli potrzebujesz odpocząć, to teraz mogą popilnować go skrzaty.

William przyglądał się przez moment śpiącemu, a Lucjusz wyjął mu książkę z dłoni.

― Młody człowieku, nie pozwolę by mój gość chodził głodny. Kwadrans twojej nieobecności nie zaszkodzi Harry'emu.

Severus pokiwał z politowaniem głową. Ślizgon pozostanie Ślizgonem do końca życia. Rozumiał też Lucjusza. Odzyskanie syna, nawet jeśli w takim stanie, było niesamowitym szczęściem.

Przy łóżku śpiącego pojawiła się skrzatka i ukłoniła się wszystkim, zanim wyszli.

Malfoy wręcz zaciągnął Williama do jadalni, z ledwością hamując swoje ojcowskie zapędy, aby go uściskać.

― Panie Ross ― widać było, że z trudem przechodzi mu to przez krtań. ― Nasze spotkanie zaczęło się odrobinę niefortunnie i niegrzecznie z mojej strony, za co szczerze przepraszam. Naprawdę jestem wdzięczny za opiekę nad naszym Harrym.

― Naszym? ― Spojrzał zdziwiony na Severusa.

― Lucjusz był drugim opiekunem Harry'ego.

― Aaaa… To dlatego przekomarza się z panem, mówiąc _mama_. On jest głową rodziny ― wskazał Lucjusza ― ale pan jest karkiem, który tą głową rusza.

Severus zachichotał w serwetkę na to porównanie i jednocześnie na widok oburzonej twarzy Malfoya.

― Można to tak ująć ― rzekł, otrzymując kolejne gromiące spojrzenie od partnera.

Lucjusz szybko się jednak opamiętał.

― Panie Ross, mógłbyś opowiedzieć coś o sobie? Wiem, że nie tak dawno miałeś niezbyt miły wypadek.

Tym razem to Snape zgromił go wzrokiem.

― Nie pamiętam dużo. Pamiętam czyjś krzyk, nim poczułem w głowie ból. Potem ciemność. Z mroku wyrwał mnie głos Harry'ego. Chodziłem oszołomiony przez kilka kolejnych dni. Ot, cała historia.

― Czyli totalnie nic nie pamiętasz z wcześniejszych czasów?

― Dziwne urywki, które do niczego nie pasują ― zamyślił się, mówiąc jednak na głos. ― Ciągle widzę te symbole, które pan Snape nazwał zaklęciem Harry'ego. Jednak nigdy przy mnie go nie użył. Tylko gwizdał i działy się różne rzeczy. Ale widzę też i inne, pełne muzyki. Albo świetliste, małe buteleczki, stojące na stoliku przy oknie. Nie wiem gdzie, ale nie lubię tej sali. Nie wiem czemu, ale kojarzy mi się z bólem i brakiem na coś czasu. Raz śnił mi się też tatuaż na plecach, ale żadnego nie mam.

William ocknął się z zamyślenia, gdy skrzat stuknął zastawą, podając posiłek.

― Pięknie pachnie ― pochwalił Ross, sięgając po sztućce.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy wszyscy jedli. Po posiłku Lucjusz wskazał fotele przy oknie. Skrzaty przyniosły dorosłym drinki, a przy Williamie postawiły kufel oraz szklankę soku. Podejrzany lekko bury sok wzbudził pierwsze zainteresowanie chłopaka.

― Co to? ― zapytał i powąchał zawartość.

― Sok dyniowy, a obok piwo kremowe ― odparł Severus.

― Jestem nieletni.

― Jest bezalkoholowy.

― Czemu jest ciepły?

― W zależności od pogody, podawany jest ciepły lub schłodzony ― odpowiedział tym razem Lucjusz. ― Polecam. Myślę, że przypadnie ci do gustu.

Ross upił niewielki łyk i odstawił kufel.

― Chyba wolałbym zwykłej herbaty.

Skrzat natychmiast uprzątnął stolik, zmieniając rodzaj napoju.

― One tak zawsze? ― zdziwił się.

― Moje skrzaty tak, ale bywa różnie w innych rodach.

― Dużo ich pan ma?

― Sporo.

― To wyjaśnia, kto zajmuje się tym ogromnym ogrodem. Wkrótce zima, a w tym niema śladu jesieni.

― Odpowiednie zaklęcia wstrzymują pogodę na pewnym terenie. Zapewniam jednak, że nie są utrzymywane cały rok.

William kiwnął głową i spojrzał w okno.

Mężczyźni stali odrobinę z boku, opierając się o gzyms kominka.

― Draco kocha piwo kremowe ― szepnął Lucjusz. ― To na pewno jest mój syn?

― Tak. I przestań robić to, co robisz. Nabierze podejrzeń.

Snape oddalił się od Malfoya, stając w pobliżu zapatrzonego chłopaka.

― Pięknie tu ― zauważył cicho.

― To prawda. Nie chcę obrażać gospodarza, jednak nasz ogród też nie był zły. Mały i bardzo skromny, ale go lubiłem. Siadaliśmy wieczorami na tarasie i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i niczym. Co teraz? ― zapytał nagle, spoglądając na Snape'a.

― O co dokładnie pytasz?

― Jestem mugolem. Rozumiem, że zostałem zabrany tutaj tylko z powodu Harry'ego. Pańskie eliksiry działają i wkrótce nie będę potrzebny.

― Nikt cię nie wyrzuci tylko dlatego, że Harry poczuje się lepiej. Harry nikomu na to nie pozwoli. Doskonale jestem świadom, jak upartym jest młodym mężczyzną. Zaoponuje przy najmniejszej choćby sugestii ― uspokajał Severus. ― Zostaniesz tu tak długo, jak będziesz chciał.

― I co będę robił?

― Słucham? ― nie zrozumiał pytania.

― Co będę robił? Nie możecie żywić mnie bez końca za darmo. Ubrania, woda i cała ta reszta też nie pojawiają się znikąd. Może i używacie do tego magii, ale nie wmówicie mi, że coś bierze się z niczego. Na całym świecie obowiązuje równorzędna wymiana.

Severus rzucił zaciekawione spojrzenie na Lucjusza, czy podejmie dyskusję.

― Wierzysz, że magia też jest objęta tym prawem? Przecież nie wiesz jak działa.

― Tak. Byłoby to zbyt kłopotliwe, gdyby tak nie było.

Debata pewnie by się rozwinęła, gdyby nie nagły ruch Willa. Wstał szybko, odstawiając filiżankę i wybiegł bez słowa wyjaśnienia z pokoju.

― Co to było? ― Lucjusz postąpił krok w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, ale ten drgnął.

― Harry ― szepnął i podążył w ślad za Rossem.

Gdy obaj dotarli do sypialni Harry'ego, sytuacja wydawała się być opanowana.

William trzymał trzęsącego się z płaczu Harry'ego i gładził uspokajająco jego plecy tak, by nie sprawiać mu bólu.

Potter nie zauważył ich wejścia, a następnie cichego wycofania się na korytarz.

― Skąd on wiedział przed tobą?

― Mnie nie pytaj. I nie pytaj też Williama.

OOO

― Napijesz się czegoś? ― spytał Ross, gdy już ułożył spokojniejszego chorego.

Skrzaty pojawiły się nie wzywane, tak jak poprzednio. Na stoliku ustawiły serwis z herbatą i talerzem kanapek.

― To chyba delikatna sugestia, byś też coś zjadł.

― A ty jadłeś? ― zapytał Harry, sięgając po kanapki oraz fiolkę, pozostawioną przez Snape'a.

― Twoi opiekunowie zabrali mnie do jadalni. To olejek na twoje plecy i pierś. Gdy zjesz, to wsmaruję ci go, by jak najszybciej mógł zadziałać ― odpowiedział na nieme Harry oznajmił, że już się najadł. Ross pokiwał pobłażająco głową, ale na to nie miał wpływu. Wiedział, że zmuszanie Harry'ego przynosi diametralnie odwrotny skutek. Raz, gdy próbował wmusić w niego więcej, chory z nerwów zwymiotował, to, co kilka minut wcześniej zjadł.

― Jeśli nie sprawi ci to kłopotu, to wolałbym przy tym siedzieć. Mam dosyć leżenia.

― Oczywiście.

Pomógł mu zdjąć koszulę od pidżamy i opatrunki. Większość ran była już zabliźniona, lecz niewielkie jej elementy intensywnie opierały się kuracji, pozostając lekko otwarte lub w postaci nieciekawych strupów.

William uklęknął na łóżku tuż za plecami Harry'ego i powoli wylał na dłoń odrobinę płynu z fiolki. Zapach mieszanki ziół rozszedł się po pokoju.

― Wygląda ohydnie, ale pachnie przyjemnie ― stwierdził Ross i nałożył pierwszą warstwę na najbliższą ramion bliznę, chcąc zobaczyć, czy nie wpłynie za mocno na ranę lub chorego.

Choć na jego dłoni była smoliście szara i wyraźnie glutowata, z zetknięciu ze skórą Pottera natychmiast stałą się przejrzysta jak zwykły olejek.

― Ciepłe ― odparł Harry, gdy pierwsze kawałki pleców zostały objęte olejkiem.

― Nic nie czuję. Może to dlatego, że jesteś czarodziejem.

― Może ― mruknął ten, poddając się dotykowi.

Sam William zafascynował się masowaniem poszczególnych partii pleców. Delikatnie sunął opuszkami palców po każdej bliźnie, nie tylko tych, spowodowanych przez pasożyta. Nie ominął żadnej, nawet najmniejszej.

Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył, ale nie przerywał Williamowi.

― Teraz przód ― poinformował lekko schrypniętym głosem i przełknął głośno Ross.

Przeniósł się do przodu, dla wygody, klękając pomiędzy nogami Harry'ego. Wylał porcję olejku wprost na pierś chłopaka i z fascynacją obserwował jak ten powoli spływa po każdym zagłębieniu strużką, mieniącą się w jesiennym słońcu.

― Doprawiasz, aby mnie zjeść? ― spytał cicho Harry.

Ross przesunął palcem jeden ze strumyczków, aby nie spłynął poniżej paska spodni od pidżamy.

― Tak się właśnie zastanawiam.

Zaczął wcierać olejek z taką samą skrupulatnością co na plecach. W pewnej chwili Harry mruknął i zaparł się rękami za sobą.

― Mam przestać? To boli? ― zaniepokoił się Will.

― Tylko spróbuj, to cię przeklnę ― jęknął i chłopak dostrzegł, że rumienił się nie tylko w miejscach, gdzie nakładał lek.

Zaraz potem zaobserwował też inne zjawisko, choć nie był niż zaskoczony.

― Teraz mam wyraźny dowód, że wracasz do zdrowia.

Harry uniósł głowę, którą podczas masażu odchylił i natychmiast otworzył szerzej oczy. Ross, przez materiał pidżamy, polizał prężący się członek Pottera.

― Kusisz, Harry.

― To ty właśnie zastanawiałeś się, czy mnie zjeść. Nie odmawiam głodnemu posiłku.

― Jesteś pewien?

Harry w odpowiedzi uniósł lekko biodra. Członek, osłonięty mokrym materiałem, owiał oddech Willa. Jednocześnie ten mógł zsunąć spodnie niżej. Chwilę później leżały na podłodze.

― Nie wolno ci się położyć, dopóki olejek całkowicie się nie wchłonie ― ostrzegł go Ross i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, obejmując ustami samą główkę członka.

Musiał natychmiast przytrzymać biodra partnera, gdy z głośnym jękiem Harry wypchnął biodra w górę.

OOO


	14. Część VII - Pobudka cz2

**Blizny – Obskurus**

 **Część VII B**

 **Pobudka**

― Powinniśmy to przerwać.

Severus odsunął Lucjusza od drzwi sypialni Harry'ego. Bardzo sugestywne dźwięki dokładnie mówiły, co robili dwaj, młodzi mężczyźni.

― Zazdrosny?

― To jest… nieodpowiednie.

Mistrz eliksirów nadal prowadził gospodarza w głąb korytarza. Gdy ten się skończył przy ogromnym oknie, odwrócił się do niego.

― Niby co jest nieodpowiednie? Podsłuchiwanie własnego syna przez drzwi jest nieodpowiednie.

― Draco nie jest sobą. Nawet nie wygląda jak Malfoy. To tak, jakby Harry go zdradzał.

― Harry tego tak nie postrzega. Mogę się założyć, że on widzi normalnego Draco, bez tego całego _kameleona_.

Snape złapał, próbującego zawrócić w stronę sypialni chorego, Lucjusza. Mężczyzna był rozchwiany całą tą sytuacją dużo bardziej niż wcześniej podejrzewał.

― Mogłem ci nic nie mówić. Byłeś bardziej rozsądny, gdy tylko się martwiłeś zaginięciem.

― Jak mam się nie martwić _tym? ― W_ skazał wymownie na oddalone drzwi, za którymi usłyszał wymowne dźwięki.

― Przesadzasz, Lucjuszu. Draco żyje i to powinno ci wystarczać.

Malfoy oparł się plecami o ścianę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Snape stanął przed nim i przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując ramionami.

― Wszystko będzie dobrze, wkrótce odzyska pamięć i będzie starym Draco.

Nagły hałas odwrócił ich uwagę.

― Jesteś idiotą, Potter! ― Krzyk wybiegającego z sypialni Willa rozniósł się po całym korytarzu.

Harry uchwycił się framugi, by utrzymać równowagę.

― Will, to nie tak!

Ross zatrzymał się kilka kroków dalej i zawrócił.

― Nie chcesz się ze mną kochać, bo bardziej kochasz tego całego Draco. Jego tu nie ma, gdybyś był łaskaw zauważyć!

― Will, zrozum…

― Co?! ― wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz i Potter, kryjąc głowę w ramionach, osunął się na podłogę.

Mężczyźni natychmiast ruszyli w ich stronę. Sam William cofnął się pod przeciwległą ścianę. Lucjusz zatrzymał się koło niego, a Severus kucnął przy Harrym.

― Nie zamierałem go uderzyć ― tłumaczył się Will, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. ― Czy Draco zrobił kiedyś Harry'emu krzywdę? ― szepnął.

― Niee! ― krzyknął Harry podnosząc głowę. ― Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdziłby, choć… ― ściszył głos, opierając się ciężko o Severusa ― … ciągle zapominał, że ma przy mnie nie krzyczeć.

Snape podniósł Harry'ego jak dziecko i wniósł do pokoju.

Nikt słowem nie skomentował, że Potter był nagi. Przykrył go i sprawdził stan.

― Odpocznij.

― Nic innego nie robię.

― Odpocznij ― nakazał surowiej. ― A ja porozmawiam sobie z Willem.

Harry poderwał się do siadu, natychmiast łapiąc się za poranioną pierś z jękiem. Mistrz eliksirów zmusił go ponownie do położenia. Harry złapał go za nadgarstek.

― Proszę…

― Uspokój się. Przypomnę mu zasady. ― Westchnął, rozumiejąc lęk chłopaka. ― Nic więcej. Odpocznij.

Tym razem użył łagodniejszego tonu i Potter posłuchał, puszczając jego rękę.

― Nie zrobił nic złego. To moja wina ― szepnął.

― Niezależnie do czego doszło, musi zrozumieć, że krzykiem niczego nie rozwiąże. Nawet amnezja nie pomogła ― westchnął. ― Odpocznij. Wrócę i poćwiczymy trochę z nogami.

― Już jest z nimi dobrze.

― Nie tak dobrze, jakbym chciał.

Opuścił sypialnię i ruszył w stronę gabinetu Lucjusza, gdy nie zastał go na korytarzu.

Will siedział w jednym z trzech foteli naprzeciw biurka. Sam Lucjusz stał przy oknie z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Wyglądało na to, że chciał czymś zająć ręce, bo nie pił, a jedynie kręcił płynem w naczyniu.

― Co to było? ― Ross wstał, gdy zobaczył Snape'a ― Kto skrzywdził Harry'ego, że ma takie odruchy?

― Jego rodzina. Jego wrogowie. Najwięcej ci pierwsi. Ustalimy parę zasad, aby takie sytuacje nie powtórzyły się nigdy więcej ― rzekł ostro Severus, a widząc początki protestu Malfoya, powstrzymał go gestem: ― Tym razem nie będzie feniksa, by powstrzymać osoby.

― Jakie zasady? ― dopytywał się chłopak.

― Najważniejsza: przy Harrym nie wolno krzyczeć. Znosi pewien poziom, a potem się zamyka. Jego wiek niestety tego nie złagodził, co jest winą ciągłego przebywania w niebezpieczeństwie. To jest najważniejsza zasada, reszta jest łatwiejsza. Nigdy nie zostawiaj go w ciemności. Potrafi sobie z nią poradzić, w końcu to czarodziej, ale i tak nie śpi w ciemnym pokoju. Nie zakazujemy mu jeść niczego. Był głodzony, a potem torturowany, przez co nie mógł jeść. Jego waga ciągle jest zbyt niska. Jeśli tylko masz możliwość, okazuj mu swoje wsparcie w każdy możliwy sposób. Zawsze musiał liczyć tylko na siebie i jego zaufanie jest na wagę złota.

― Skrzywdziłem go, prawda? ― Will zaczął krążyć po gabinecie ― Dość, że wrzeszczałem, to jeszcze…

― Domyślam się o co poszło ― przerwał mu mistrz eliksirów. ― Jednak może powód być całkiem inny niż podejrzewasz.

― Jaki?

― Wziąłeś pod uwagę jego stan?

― Nie rozumiem. Rany bardzo dobrze się goją.

― Tak, a zasapał się idąc do drzwi własnego pokoju. Nie wymagasz od niego za dużo?

― Harry nie jest impotentem! Widziałem! ― krzyknął i zaraz się zaczerwienił.

― Nie twierdzę, że jest. Po prostu nadal szybko się męczy. Nie odzyskał sił.

― Muszę go przeprosić. ― Ruszył do drzwi.

Zamknął je i już miał skierować się w stronę sypialni Pottera, gdy zbyt głośne słowa Lucjusza zatrzymały go w miejscu.

― Draco musi odzyskać pamięć. To ich niszczy.

Will zmarszczył czoło.

― Mówiłem ci już, Lucjuszu, że nie odzyska tak po prostu pamięci. A zachowanie Harry'ego jest dla mnie całkiem zrozumiałe. Nie chce współżyć z Williamem, bo według niego to krzywdzi Draco. Nawet jeśli go kocha, to nie jest on, przynajmniej nie do czasu, gdy odzyska pamięć.

Ross czuł, że wszystko mu się gmatwa. Czy Draco też ma amnezję? I dlatego go tu nie ma?

― A jeśli William nigdy nie odzyska pamięci kim jest? Stracę Draco na zawsze?

 _Co on ma wspólnego z Draco? Dlaczego jego pamięć jest tak ważna?_

Odsunął się od drzwi, bo wydawało mu się, że kolejne informacje spowodują u niego tak silną migrenę, iż eksploduje mu głowa. Musiał w spokoju to przemyśleć. Harry i tak pewnie zasnął.

Zdecydował się na spacer po ogrodzie.

Od pierwszego spaceru ogród go przyzywał. Czuł się w nim… swojsko. W pierwszej chwili raziło go rzucające się w oczy bogactwo i przepych, ale w dalszych częściach, tych niewidocznych z tarasów, wystrój się zmieniał. Jakby w dzieło ogrodnika wkradła się natura, mieszając mu szyki.

Tam też udał się w tej chwili.

Za pierwszym razem odkrył niewielką polanę ze strumieniem. Było to bardzo ciche miejsce, w sam raz na przemyślenia. Usiadł pod rozłożystym drzewem i oparł o jego pień, spoglądając w górę. Mniejsze zwierzęta były chyba przyzwyczajone do obecności ludzi, bo nie uciekły na jego widok. Wiewiórki w najlepsze skakały po najniższych gałęziach, piszcząc zabawnie.

Will był odrobinę roztrzęsiony tym, co właśnie usłyszał i z ledwością zwracał uwagę na to, co dzieje się dookoła. Próbował jakoś wszystko poukładać, ale nic nie pasowało do jego układanki. Brak jakichkolwiek wspomnień był uciążliwy w tej chwili.

Rozumiał Severusa.

Z jednej strony Harry był ciągle chory i za słaby. Z drugiej nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Przecież w dowolnej chwili może odzyskać pamięć i być niezadowolony, że został wykorzystany.

Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Jednego był pewien - kochał Harry'ego i niewiedza, kim jest Draco, zżerała go od środka. Dodatkowo nie pojmował, co go z nim łączyło.

― Paniczu, czy coś potrzebujesz?

Pojawienie się małej skrzatki wytrąciło go rozmyślań. Rozejrzał się, szukając osoby, do której się zwracała.

― Paniczu? ― zdziwił się, gdy zrozumiał, że pytanie skierowała do niego.

― Mam panicza inaczej nazywać? ― Zaczęła szarpać sukienkę.

― Dlaczego nazywasz mnie _paniczem_?

― Bo jest panicz synem naszego pana. Jak miałabym mówić inaczej?

William złapał stworzenie w ręce i wstał.

― Wiesz kim jestem? Kto jest moim ojcem? Znasz moich rodziców?

Skrzatka za każdym razem kiwała twierdząco głową.

Ross odstawił ją z powrotem na ziemię i przyklęknął.

― Chwileczkę. Jeśli wiesz kim jestem, a jesteś skrzatem, to znaczy, że nie jestem mugolem, lecz czarodziejem.

Skrzatka zaklaskała w dłonie

― Oczywiście, że panicz jest czarodziejem. I to bardzo potężnym. Mam przynieść różdżkę panicza?

William skinął głową, jednocześnie próbując dojść do ładu z własnymi myślami.

Jest czarodziejem. To wyjaśnia czemu czuł się tak obco w świecie mugoli. Był ciekaw czy Harry o tym wiedział. Sam przecież był czarodziejem.

Skrzatka wróciła chwilę później, wręczając mu kawałek lśniącego patyka.

― To różdżka?

― Tak, paniczu.

― Gdzie była?

― Znalazłam ją w małej alejce w Londynie. Musiał ją panicz zgubić, ale to nie problem dla skrzata. ― Wypięła się dumnie.

William ujął ostrożnie różdżkę, ale choć spodziewał się czegoś, czegokolwiek, nic się nie stało. Nawet nie wiedział, czemu czegoś oczekuje.

― Wiesz gdzie są moi rodzice?

― Pani jest w Hiszpanii. Pan kazał jej tam zostać.

― A ojciec? Gdzie jest?

― Tutaj.

Na krótką chwilę zamilkł, obserwując skrzatkę.

― Coś się stało, paniczu? Mam kogoś zawołać? Zrobił się panicz strasznie blady.

― Jak się nazywam? ― Złapał się za głowę, gdy zaczęła go boleć.

― W której postaci paniczu? ― spytała skrzatka.

― Nie rozumiem.

― Ma panicz teraz na sobie zaklęcie kamuflujące, więc myślę, że teraz nazywa się William Ross.

Chłopak spojrzał na siebie.

― Mam na sobie zaklęcie? Możesz je zdjąć?

― Jeśli panicz wyrazi zgodę.

― Gdy je zdejmiesz, będę prawdziwym sobą?

― Tak.

Zamyślił się. Czy chciał wiedzieć kim jest? A jeśli to zniszczy jego stosunki z Harry? Nie chciał od niego odchodzić, a ta postać mu to umożliwiała. Przynajmniej od czasu, gdy wróci ten cały Draco.

― Mówisz, że mój ojciec tu jest?

― Tak.

― Czy on wie, że ja tu jestem?

― Oczywiście.

Zmarszczył czoło, mocno zdziwiony. Ojciec był w pobliżu i wiedział o jego obecności, ale nie zareagował. Jedynymi mężczyznami, którzy ciągle byli w pobliżu, to Severus i Lucjusz. Ten drugi ciągle chciał z powrotem Draco, więc pewnie inaczej go traktowałby, gdyby on był jego synem. Czyżby zatem Severus? Ale dlaczego nie reagował?

William nie mógł stwierdzić czy był do niego podobny, bo przecież to nie była jego prawdziwa postać. Nie chciał jej tracić z powodu Harry'ego. Nie wiedział czy skrzatka umiałaby mu ją przywrócić. Utrata Pottera nie była tego warta. Skoro ojciec wiedział, że on tu był, to musi obserwować otoczenie. Może sam się zdradzi.

― Paniczu?

― Mów mi William. I nikomu nie mów, że ze mną rozmawiałaś.

― Oczywiście, panie Williamie.

― Możesz zabrać różdżkę do mojej sypialni. Nie mam jej teraz gdzie schować.

Skrzatka zniknęła z magicznym przedmiotem, a Ross poczuł się nagle bardzo bezbronny. Szybko odegnał to uczucie. Tu nikt mu przecież nie zagrozi.

Uznał, że wystarczająco długo był w ogrodzie i może wrócić do Harry'ego.

Gdy przekroczył próg sypialni, Severus znów sprawdzał stan swojego pacjenta.

― Widzę, że wolałeś najpierw trochę ochłonąć ― odezwał się do niego mistrz eliksirów, nie przerywając masażu stóp. ― Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Teraz zegnij nogę w kolanie, a ja docisnę od tej strony.

Harry nie spojrzał nawet w stronę drzwi, udając skupienie na ćwiczeniu. William mógł to zrozumieć. Sam przecież nie pozwolił mu się wytłumaczyć. Rozmowy o prywatności zawsze go denerwowały, a co mogło być bardziej prywatne niż stosunek? Pozostało mu czekać, aż mężczyzna skończy codzienną terapię. Doskonale całą trójką wiedzieli, że tylko dzięki niej paraliż zaczął ustępować, a nie zagarniał większej części ciała Gryfona. Nawet kaszel był już coraz rzadszy po szarych eliksirach mistrza.

― Odpocznij chwilę, a potem coś zjedz ― polecił Snape.

― Mówisz mi to codziennie.

― I nie zawsze słuchasz.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie krzywo. Severus wycierał dłonie, po umyciu ich w łazience, milcząco obserwując młodych mężczyzn.

Harry półleżał w łóżku, patrząc w okno.

William stał przy drugim, opierając się o ścianę.

― Długo macie zamiar się tak boczyć na siebie?

― Nie boczę się ― odparli jednocześnie, a potem spojrzeli na siebie oburzeni, tylko po to, by po chwili roześmiać się.

― Spróbuj dziś zejść na kolację do jadalni. Wszystko bardzo dobrze się goi, a paraliż ustępuje.

― Dziękuję, Severusie.

― Nie będzie mnie do późnego wieczora. Wzywają mnie na konsultację do świętego Munga. Postaraj się niczego nie wywinąć do mojego powrotu. I nie musisz obiecywać ― dodał, gdy Harry zmarszczył czoło.

― Postaram się, ale nic nie obiecuję ― rzekł cicho.

Severus pochylił się nad nim i pocałował w czoło.

― Tak trzymaj, Harry.

William nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzny aż do drzwi. Ten jednak nie spojrzał na niego ani razu. Ross zastanawiał się czy czasem nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Nie chciał, żeby ujrzał coś w jego oczach. Troskę?

A może on po prostu coś sobie wyobraża? Severus kocha Harry'ego, jakby to on był jego synem.

― Zagramy w coś? ― zaproponował cicho Potter, gdy cisza stała się denerwująca.

― W co byś chciał?

― Jestem dość kiepski w szachy, a w czarodziejskie gry raczej nie uda ci się zagrać. Może po prostu w karty?

― Chyba mam jakieś w walizce, pójdę po nie.

Znalezienie talii trwało kilka minut, bo zaplątały się pomiędzy rysunkami. Dłuższą chwilę zapatrzył się znów w symbole na jednej z kartek.

Nagle zobaczył dwóch Harrych, stojących w kręgu symboli, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział w żadnych innych wspomnieniach.

 _Harry o zielonych oczach spojrzał jego stronę._

― _Ktoś na nas czeka po drugiej stronie. Cieszę się, że nie zrobiłeś mu krzywdy._

 _Potter o czerwonym spojrzeniu także odwrócił się w jego stronę._

― _Jest irytującym małym paniczykiem._

― _Nie takim małym. Potrzebujemy go ― rzekł pierwszy z lekkim uśmiechem._

― _Gdy nie ma go w pobliżu, mam uczucie pustki. Potrzebujemy go._

― _W tym jednym się zgadzamy._

― _O tak. ― Potter o zielonych oczach poruszył się i wszystko znikło._

Chwilę trwało nim Will się otrząsnął i wrócił do sypialni Harry'ego.

― Coś się stało? Znów boli cię głowa?

Ross już chciał zapytać, czemu widział dwóch Harrych, ale nagle zdecydował się milczeć w tej sprawie.

― Karty rozsypały się po walizce. Musiałem je pozbierać, ale powinny być wszystkie.

Chłopak raczej mu uwierzył, bo uśmiechnął się i poklepał łóżko tuż obok siebie.

― Do posiłku jeszcze trochę czasu. Grajmy.

Przez całą grę myśli Williama były gdzieś daleko. Jeśli Harry dostrzegał to, nic nie mówił. Zareagował dopiero, gdy pojawił się skrzat, informując, że kolacja za chwilę zostanie podana.

Ross nadal patrzył na swoją talię, w ogóle nie zauważając przybycia stworzenia. Potter pozwolił mu na to zamyślenie, samemu ubierając się w szlafrok. Nie było większego sensu ubierać nic innego, skoro i tak za kilkanaście minut wróci do łóżka. Już widział minę Severusa, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

― Idziesz, Will? ― Dotknął jego ramienia i dopiero ten gest wytrącił chłopaka do rzeczywistości.

Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po pokoju, a potem na Harry'ego.

― Czy masz brata bliźniaka? ― spytał nagle.

― Nie. Jestem jedynakiem ― odparł, a gdy Ross zmarszczył czoło, nie bardzo wierząc, dodał: ― W zeszłym roku miałem coś w rodzaju złego sobowtóra. Trochę trwało, nim go opanowaliśmy z Nevillem. Był raczej bardzo zimnym draniem.

― O czerwonych oczach. Jak twoich.

― Czasem się budzi i pokazuje pazurki.

― Znasz mnie sprzed amnezji, prawda?

― Tak.

― I nie powiesz mi nic więcej?

― A chcesz? Nie wolisz sam sobie przypomnieć? To nie będą twoje wspomnienia, jeśli ci powiem, lecz moje. Możesz uznać, że cię okłamuję.

― Skrzatka powiedziała, że mój ojciec tutaj jest. To prawda?

― Tak.

Harry nie mówił nic więcej. Nie uściślał o kim myśli. Nie podsuwał rozwiązań tej zagadki. Tylko stał tuż obok i czekał. A Ross nie pytał dalej. Wstał i podparł lekko Pottera.

― Chodźmy do jadalni.

Pan domu już siedział na swoim miejscu, przeglądając jakieś dokumenty.

― Uspokoiło się trochę, Lucjuszu? ― zapytał Harry, gdy zajął swoje miejsce i odetchnął.

― Osobiście bym tego nie uznał za spokój. Odrobinę zmieniono front ataku.

― Czyli teraz atakują ministerstwa za brak działań? Jakieś to zaskakujące ― prychnął Harry.

Gdy Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, bez problemu dostrzegł czerwień tęczówek. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przynajmniej teraz chłopak okazywał gniew, a nie brał całej winy na siebie.

― To chyba nie za dobrze? ― wtrącił się Ross.

― Poradzę sobie z bandą debili, panie Ross. Jestem Ślizgonem.

― A Węże atakują z nienacka ― odparł William i zaczął nakładać sobie potrawy, nie dostrzegając wzroku mężczyzny.

Malfoy zaraz potem spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale ten pokiwał przecząco głową.

Jedli w ciszy. Harry niewiele, co nie zdziwiło Lucjusza, za to William szturchał Pottera w ramię i wskazywał mu głową, by jadł.

Wybuchu Gryfona nikt się nie spodziewał.

― Możesz łaskawie przestać?! Nie potrzebuję niańki przy jedzeniu! Jem tyle, na ile mam ochotę! ― I odsunął talerz od siebie. ― A właśnie straciłem apetyt.

Ross i Malfoy zamarli zaskoczeni, a w następnej sekundzie odsunęli się od niego.

Mroczna energia obskurusa unosiła się nad nim, powiewając na nieistniejącym wietrze.

Harry wstał powoli i podszedł do ogromnego lustra, wiszącego na jednej ze ścian. Obskurus, wydobywający się z jego ciała, badał otoczenie pomniejszymi smugami. Każdy jego ruch był śledzony w lustrze przez czerwony wzrok. Kącik ust Pottera uniósł się nieznacznie w niezbyt przyjaznym uśmiechu. Chłopak spojrzał na własną dłoń, kumulując w niej energię obskurusa. Była posłuszna.

Po raz drugi jego ciało uwolniło pasożyta, jednocześnie nie będąc ranione.

Potter roześmiał się cicho. Obskurus wrócił do ciała obskurodziciela.

Harry odetchnął i złapał się ściany, by nie upaść. Obaj obserwatorzy natychmiast znaleźli się przy nim.

― To chyba oznacza, że od dziś lepiej mnie nie drażnić ― stwierdził cicho Gryfon.

― Panowałeś nad nim ― zauważył Lucjusz.

― Tylko dzięki gniewowi. Gdy ten opadł, zaczęło to być bolesne. Całe ciało mnie piecze.

William ostrożnie podwinął rękaw szlafroka. Wszystkie blizny były zaczerwienione, jakby były świeże, a nie dawno zagojone.

― Severus nie będzie zadowolony.

― Mnie tego nie musisz mówić, Lucjuszu. Chcę się wykąpać. Mam wrażenie, jakby coś mnie oblazło. ― Otrząsnął się.

Malfoy wziął go na ręce, ignorując protesty i wniósł go na piętro, a następnie do sypialni i w końcu do łazienki.

― Wezwij skrzata do pomocy, jeżeli uznasz to za potrzebne.

― Przecież ja tu jestem ― odezwał się William. ― Nie pierwszy raz będę pomagał Harry'emu w kąpieli.

Lucjusz spojrzał pytająco na Pottera, który kiwnął głową.

― To prawda. Choć moglibyście przestać traktować mnie jak obłożnie chorego. Potrafię wykąpać się sam.

― Przytrzymam ci ręcznik ― zaoferował się Will.

― Już ja tam doskonale wiem, co chcesz przytrzymać Harry'emu ― rzucił wesoło Lucjusz.

― A co? Zazdrosny? Severus nie pozwala ci potrzymać, ojcze? ― odgryzł się Will i zamilkł, pojmując co powiedział.

Harry westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Lucjusz patrzył oszołomiony na ta samo zdziwionego Williama.

― Co…? ― zdołał wyszeptać, nim nogi się pod nim ugięły.

Upadł na kolana, nim któryś z dwójki zdołał go podtrzymać. Złapał się za głowę i cicho jęknął z bólu.

Lucjusz przyklęknął przy nim, ale nie dotykał go. Harry nadal tkwił w miejscu, pośrodku łazienki i nic nie mówił.

Gdy nagle William zaczął się zmieniać, tracąc zaklęcie kamuflażu, poruszył się wreszcie. Draco spojrzał do góry w ten samej chwili, w której Harry zamknął drzwi łazienki.

― Zabierz go stąd, Lucjuszu ― usłyszeli.

Młody Malfoy zmarszczył brwi. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, potem spojrzał na ojca. Szybko wstał, zataczając się, ale zostając asekuracyjnie podtrzymany.

― Kto mnie walnął tłuczkiem? ― spytał nadal jeszcze oszołomiony.


	15. Część VIII - Braki cz1

**Blizny II – Obskurus**

 **Część VIII A**

 **Braki**

Lucjusz wyprowadził otumanionego syna do jego własnej sypialni. Przywołał też skrzata, aby doglądał Harry'ego, ale tak, by ten go nie widział.

Zachowanie Pottera zaskakiwało, ale po tym, co wcześniej opowiedział mu Severus, to chyba powinien spodziewać się takiej reakcji.

― Co się dzieje? Czemu Potter jest w naszej gościnnej sypialni? Dziwnie wyglądał. Merlinie, co ja mam na sobie?! ― krzyknął Draco, gdy przechodził obok lustra i zobaczył swoje odbicie.

Lucjusz stał zaraz za progiem, nadal z ręką na klamce. Syn stanął przed szafą, przyzywając swoją różdżkę, która przyleciała z nocnej szafki. Jednym zaklęciem zniknęły wszystkie mugolskie ubrania. W następnej chwili już wybierał coś z szafy, pytając:

― Byłem na jakiejś misji u mugoli? Głowa mi pęka i nie pamiętam, skąd wziął się tu Potter. Czarny Pan go porwał i nakazał nam go pilnować? Czemu nie jest w lochach?

Starszy Malfoy opadł na najbliższe krzesło, blady i przerażony.

Draco wychylił się zza drzwi szafy, nie słysząc odpowiedzi.

― Coś się stało? ― zaniepokoił się. ― Zrobiłem coś źle? Czarny Pan nas ukarze?

Ojciec zdołał jedynie pokiwać przecząco głową.

Odetchnął kilka razy i spytał:

― Który dzisiaj jest?

― Szesnasty sierpnia.

― Roku?

― 1996. Co to za pytania?

― Jest dwudziesty czwarty października 1998 roku. Riddle nie żyje od dawna.

― Chyba sobie żartujesz? ― Odsunął się od szafy i rzucił szczegółowego _Tempusa_. ― Jak to się stało? Potter coś mi zrobił? To na pewno jego sprawka, dlatego go tu przywlokłeś. Torturowałeś go, by wyciągnąć co mi uczynił?! Sam z niego to...

Dopiero, gdy Draco ruszył szybko w stronę drzwi, Lucjusz zareagował. Zerwał się i złapał go za ramię.

― Nic mu nie zrobisz.

― Sam chcesz się zabawić? ― Młody uśmiechnął się szyderczo. ― Będzie miło popatrzeć na tego dufnego Gryfiaka.

― Nikt nie będzie krzywdził Harry'ego! ― warknął Lucjusz, tracąc już opanowanie i otrząsając się z szoku.

Teraz to Draco był zszokowany.

― Harry'ego? Nazywasz go Harry? Naprawdę coś przegapiłem ― prychnął.

― Masz zakaz opuszczania tego pokoju dopóki nie zobaczy cię Severus.

― Mam szlaban?! ― krzyknął Draco. ― Chyba sobie żartujesz?!

― Miałeś amnezję, synu. Nie pamiętasz nadal najważniejszych faktów ostatnich dwóch lat. Mam ci pozwolić chodzić i spowodować nieodwracalny w skutkach błąd? Ponieważ tego nie pamiętasz, to informuję cię, że obecnie jestem ministrem magii i to dzięki Harry'emu. To on uratował nas od szaleństw Toma Riddle'a oraz Albusa Dumbledore'a. To on uratował ci życie, gdy straciłeś magię. To jego teraz chronimy.

Szybko otoczył zaklęciem pokój, by Draco nie mógł go opuścić i wyszedł. Bał się, że puszczą mu do końca nerwy.

Oparł się i ścianę, by się uspokoić. Już dawno wymazał z pamięci tamte czasy, gdy żyli dla Czarnego Pana i całe ich życie podporządkowane było tylko temu jednemu. A teraz Draco wrócił właśnie z pamięcią tego jednego – nienawiści do Pottera.

Skrzat pojawił się nagle.

― Panicz Potter potrzebuje pomocy. Jest bardzo słaby.

Malfoy szybko ruszył do sypialni Pottera. Chłopak nadal był w łazience, ale drzwi były otwarte.

― Twój skrzat panikuje ― mruknął słabo Harry na jego widok w drzwiach. Siedział na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę. ― Chciałem, aby przelewitował mnie do łóżka, a on pobiegł po ciebie.

Mężczyzna przeniósł chłopaka na łóżko.

― Nie wiem za bardzo co ci podać na twoje blizny. Wolałbym poczekać na Severusa.

― Rozumiem. Co z Draco?

Lucjusz milczał zbyt długo, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

― Nie odzyskał pamięci?

― Tak byłoby dużo lepiej niż to, co odzyskał ― powiedział załamany. ― Nie pamięta dwóch ostatnich lat.

Harry obserwował podenerwowanego Lucjusza.

― Jak...?

― Jest na etapie śmierciożercy ― wtrącił się, nim Harry dokończył pytać. ― Jest przekonany, że torturowałem cię dla Riddle'a.

Potter zbladł natychmiast. Niechciane wspomnienia wizji wypłynęły na powierzchnię. Ciągle pamiętał, co Malfoy potrafił zrobić swoim ofiarom.

― Harry? Wszystko w porządku? Mam spróbować wezwać Severusa? ― zapytał, widząc, że ten blednie.

Chciał go dotknąć, ale ten odskoczył spanikowany na drugi koniec łóżka.

― Proszę, nie dotykaj mnie ― błagał cicho, ściskając dłonie na pościeli.

Malfoy odsunął się. Nie skomentował faktu, że przed momentem przenosił go z łazienki i nie spowodował bólu.

― Poczekam na Severusa. Lepiej idź do Draco. Bardziej cię potrzebuje.

Lucjusz posłuchał. Tym bardziej, że widział, jak Harry zaczął go nagle unikać.

Chłopak objął się rękoma, gdy Malfoy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie zwracał uwagi na dyskomfort przy dotykaniu podrażnionych blizn.

Wspomnienia miału na niego nadal ogromny wpływ i nie potrafił z nimi walczyć. William wiedział co zrobić. Draco także. Bez niego wciągały go w otchłań. Nie chciał płakać. Nie był małym dzieckiem, a nawet wtedy nie pozwalano mu.

Łzy same popłynęły.

OOO

Severus wrócił kilka godzin później. Widok krążącego po salonie Lucjusza zaniepokoił go natychmiast.

― Coś z Harrym?

Mężczyzna, dopiero słysząc pytanie, dostrzegł jego przybycie.

― Nareszcie!

― Co się stało? ― zapytał ponownie mistrz eliksirów.

― Mnóstwo rzeczy. Obskurus, Draco...

― Po kolei. Mów w drodze do sypialni Harry'ego. ― I już kierował się ku drzwiom z salonu, nawet na niego nie czekając.

― Harry zdenerwował się na Williama i pokazał się obskurus. Nie ranił go dopóki był wściekły.

― Jak bardzo poranił go potem?

― Nie krwawi, bolą go blizny.

Snape wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

― Co z Draco?

― Odzyskał wygląd, ale nie pamięta dwóch ostatnich lat.

Snape zmarszczył czoło, jednak byli już u drzwi Harry'ego, więc chwilowo powstrzymał się od dalszych pytań. Cicho wszedł, nie chcąc go budzić, gdyby już spał. Chłopak jednak siedział przy oknie, z kocem narzuconym na ramiona. W blasku księżyca, wpadającym przez okno, doskonale widać było ślady łez na policzkach.

― Harry? ― odezwał się cicho Severus, nie chcąc wystraszyć wyraźnie zamyślonego chłopaka.

Ten szybko wytarł twarz rękawem i pociągnął nosem,

― Wróciłeś już ― chrząknął, chcąc odzyskać głos.

Snape kiwnął na Malfoya, by poczekał na korytarzu. Sam zbliżył się do fotela i przykucnął przy chłopaku.

― Jak tam?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w nocne niebo, wzdychając ciężko. Uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust.

― Zaczął padać śnieg. Musi być zimno na zewnątrz.

― Odrobinę ― potwierdził mistrz eliksirów, dotykając jego czoło, gdy dostrzegł rumieńce na twarzy. ― Masz lekką gorączkę.

― Pewnie tak. Przyzwyczaiłem się.

Znów rozbrzmiewała ta dziwna rezygnacja w głosie, którą już kiedyś słyszał mężczyzna. Bez pytania przeniósł Harry'ego do łóżka. Obejrzał blizny, ale żadna nie wymagała opatrunku. Wszystkie bez wyjątku były mocno zaczerwienione, stąd też pewnie gorączka.

― Tym razem cię nie zranił. To chyba dobrze.

― Z pasożyta przeistoczył się w w symbiont. Nie wiem, czy jest się czym cieszyć ― burknął, podciągając koc pod samą szyję.

Mężczyzna usiadł na brzegu.

― Koszmary?

― Tylko te na jawie. Chciałbym Willa ― jęknął, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. ― Dlaczego wszystko musi się jeszcze bardziej komplikować, gdy już myślę, że gorzej być nie może? Chcę spać.

Odwrócił się do Severusa plecami.

― Przyślę skrzatem eliksir na gorączkę i coś przeciwbólowego.

― Nie trzeba. Na pewno jestem zmęczony. Po prostu się prześpię.

― W takim razie dobranoc. ― Pogłaskał go po głowie, otrzymując niezrozumiałe mruknięcie.

Wychodząc, zapalił jeszcze ogień w kominku.

― Teraz Draco ― rzucił do Lucjusza.

― Co z Harrym? ― dopytywał się Lucjusz.

― Jest zdołowany. A w tej chwili nie ma ani Willa, ani swojego Draco.

Wkroczyli bez pukania do sypialni młodego Malfoya. On także nie spał.

― No nareszcie! ― krzyknął na ich widok. ― Jak mogłeś zamknąć mnie we własnej sypialni?! Nie mam pięciu lat! Severusie, porozmawiaj z moim ojcem.

Lucjusz uniósł dłonie do góry, dając tym znak Severusowi, że może robić co chce.

― Usiądź, Draco ― polecił ten spokojnie. ― Wiem już, że utraciłeś sporą część wspomnień z dosyć ważnego okresu. Wykonam kilka standardowych badań.

Młody Ślizgon usiadł na krześle i pozwolił na rzucenie zaklęć.

― Czemu nie jestem w Hogwarcie? Potter także. O co chodzi w ogóle z tym Dumbledorem? Nie mogłem nawet przyzwać skrzata, by dostarczył mi gazety.

Snape spojrzał na Lucjusza.

― Powiedziałem mu tylko podstawy. Chciał iść torturować Harry'ego dla Czarnego Pana.

― Mały śmierciożerca, tak? ― prychnął Snape, rzucając na Draco kolejny czar. ― Jak widać wraz z pamięcią stracił rozum.

Złapał pojawiające się wyniki i, ignorując oburzonego Ślizgona, usiadł w fotelu.

― Nie ma żadnych uszkodzeń. Nie wiem czemu tak wybiorczo odzyskał wspomnienia.

― Chciałbym wiedzieć co straciłem – warknął młody Malfoy.

― Bardzo dużo. Niestety muszę ci większość powiedzieć, nawet gdy zaburzy to powrót twojej pamięci. Twoja niewiedza może zaszkodzić zbyt wielu osobom.

― Pewnie Potterowi?

― Między innymi.

― Słucham. Mów. Nie uwierzę pewnie w większość.

Lucjusz chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Severus powstrzymał go, unosząc tylko dłoń.

― Odeszliśmy od Czarnego Pana, gdy okazało się, że współpracuje z Albusem Dumbledorem. Jak się potem wyjaśniło Tom był manipulowany od chwili, gdy zaatakował Potterów.

― Przez kogo? ― wtrącił się Draco.

― Nie przerywaj, to się dowiesz. Albus oszukał wszystkich. Całą czarodziejską Anglię, Toma, a na koniec Harry'ego. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że Potter naprawdę weźmie sobie do serca walkę ze złem. W zeszłym roku sprawy poszły tak źle, że musieliśmy ratować go z rąk jego własnej rodziny. To wtedy wszystko wyszło na jaw. Potter otrzymał tutora, ty zostałeś protektorem Harry'ego, Tom zapadł w śpiączkę, a potem umarł. Dumbledore po wielokrotnych atakach ogłosił się nowym Czarnym Panem i znów Harry go pokonał, choć płaci za to najwyższą cenę z możliwych.

― O co ojcu chodziło, że Potter uratował mi życie? Straciłem magię? Przecież czaruję.

― Bo Harry dobił targu z tutorem. Część jego życia za to, byś ją odzyskał.

― Mam u niego dług życia? U Pottera?! Kpicie sobie ze mnie? ― Zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

― Byliście wtedy parą.

Te słowa zatrzymały go w miejscu.

― Co? Pansy mnie nie wykastrowała?

― Nawet dała przyzwolenie ― zauważył wesoło Severus.

― To nie może być prawda.

― Sam wyraziłeś zgodę na rytuał zalecania.

― Skąd Potter zna stare zwyczaje? Czekaj? Ten tutor tak na serio? Przecież od setek lat...

― Harry zrzekł się tutora końcem zeszłego roku szkolnego. Sprawiało to zbyt dużo problemów w czarodziejskim świecie.

― Miał taką władzę i jej nie użył? Durny Gryfon. Ale przynajmniej zrobił cię ministrem. Niezły awans, ojcze. Kto jest twoim zastępcą? Nott? Zabini?

― Artur Weasley ― odparł spokojnie zapytany.

― Zastanawiam się, czy to czasem nie wy uderzyliście się w głowy.

― Draco! ― Malfoy wstał. ― Próbujemy ci powiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy już śmierciożercami. Stoimy teraz po dobrej stronie. Nie ma wojny, by z kimś walczyć.

― To co tu robi Potter? Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że go chronimy?

― Harry nosi efekty po walce z Albusem. Pomogły nam zwyciężyć, ale on sam jest zagrożony.

― Bo? Klątwa? Zabija go i w ramach podziękowania za stołek ministra umilasz mu ostatnie chwile?

Severus nigdy nie widział, żeby Lucjusz ukarał syna. Gdy ten uderzył go w twarz, tak, że upadł na podłogę, otworzył szeroko oczy. Rozumiał jednak jego gniew.

Lucjusz opuścił pokój bez słowa, nawet nie patrząc na syna.

― Harry użył głosu Rodu, by dać twemu ojcu szansę na wybór ministra ― kontynuował spokojnie Severus. ― Nikt mu się nie sprzeciwił, gdy feniks-tutor siedział na jego ramieniu.

― Feniks? ― szepnął oszołomiony.

― Fawkes, tak dla dokładności. Nikt nie negował jego decyzji, osadzając byłego śmierciożercę na to stanowisko. Harry jest obskurodzicielem. ― Malfoy obrócił się na pięcie w jego stronę. ― Został zarażony zaklęciem, nie nosił go wcześniej. Obskurus chciał wydostać się z jego ciała. Przynajmniej tak było do dzisiaj. Rozrywał go.

― To dlatego ma tyle blizn?

― Nie. Poza trzema wszystkie inne są z wcześniejszych walk, zanim zaraził się czarem. To ślady po wizjach Riddle'a. Byłeś wielokrotnie świadkiem. Wykrwawiał się na twoich oczach, a ty za każdym razem chciałeś mu pomóc. Stałeś u jego boku. Troszczyłeś się o niego. Z wzajemnością.

― To nieprawda!

― Niech ci będzie. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że teraz musisz dostosować się. Nie jest już twoim wrogiem. Wiele rzeczy pominąłem, bo jest późno. Najważniejsze na teraz: nie możesz go skrzywdzić. Toleruj go, jeśli coś więcej jest zbyt trudne. I najważniejsze: w jego obecności nie podnoś głosu. Obskurus rozszarpał Albusa na tak małe strzępy, że zbierano je zaklęciem laboratoryjnym. Mam nadzieję, że to dość obrazowe ostrzeżenie?

Draco, bardziej zielony niż blady, kiwnął jedynie głową.

― Do jutra. Prześpij się, to migrena minie.

OOO


	16. Część VIII - Braki cz2

**Blizny II – Obskurus**

 **Część VIII B**

 **Braki**

Poranek chyba dla nikogo nie był wyczekiwaną porą dnia. Snape w milczeniu wykonał terapię manualną z Harrym. Efekty ich ćwiczeń były coraz lepiej widoczne. Już samo to, że chłopak mógł zejść do jadalni o własnych siłach, było czymś wielkim.

Zatrzymali się na krótką chwilę w drzwiach, gdy Harry ujrzał Draco. Ten ostentacyjnie zaczął rozkładać serwetkę na kolanach. Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, młody Malfoy od razu zapytał:

― Kiedy mogę wrócić do Hogwartu?

― Musiałbyś chodzić o dwa roczniki niżej, skoro nic nie pamiętasz. Obecna procedura nauczania może cię mocno zaskoczyć ― odparł Lucjusz.

― Skoro Albus nie żyje, to kto jest dyrektorem?

― McGonagall.

― Co takiego niezwykłego wprowadziła?

Malfoy senior spojrzał na Pottera zachęcająco. Zmarszczka na czole Harry'ego świadczyła, że nie bardzo podoba mu się ten pomysł. Uniósł jednak rękę nad stołem i zagwizdał. Złote symbole w kręgach odbijały się błyskami w kryształach na stole. Można było spostrzec, że to te czarne zafascynowały Draco. Przyglądał im się szczególnie intensywnie podczas układaniu kodu sekwencji.

― Potter nauczył się swojego kręgu rodowego. To jest ta nowość w szkole?

― Między innymi. Wprowadzono ją, ponieważ zaczęliście stosować prawa _mos maiorum_. Dawne zwyczaje stały się ponownie popularne.

Draco prychnął w stronę Harry'ego i ten zaprzestał tworzyć magnifikację wzoru. Lekki wiatr rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu, gdy kod rozpadł się w pył.

― Czy mogę już normalnie poruszać się po domu? ― skierował pytanie do ojca, gdy Potter wrócił do posiłku.

― Tak, lecz nie opuszczaj go.

― Mogę udać się na chwilę do Azylu? ― wtrącił się Harry.

― Chcesz tam zabrać Draco? Myślisz, że to pomoże w odzyskaniu przez niego wspomnień? ― Lucjusz był widocznie zadowolony z chęci działania Gryfona.

― Wolałbym iść tam sam ― ugasił jego radość. ― Chcę porozmawiać z tymi, którzy pozostali. Może coś zauważyli. Mogę w miarę normalnie chodzić, więc nie widzę problemu, aby wyjść na trochę.

Pan domu nie okazał żadnej emocji na to odcięcie się Harry'ego.

― Wolałbym, żebyś jednak zabrał ze sobą Draco ―odezwał się Snape. ― Będziecie mieli czas porozmawiać bez naszej obecności. Chyba na tyle naświetliliśmy Draco obecną sytuację, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego.

― Mam być ochroną Złotego Chłopca? To już lepiej wyślijcie z nim skrzata. Nie będę się tak poniżał ― oburzył się Ślizgon.

― I dlatego chcę iść sam. Jego mentalność zatrzymała się na etapie gumochłona ― odwarknął Harry, wstając.

Czerwone tęczówki skupiły uwagę Malfoya.

― To do kompletu ugryzł cię jeszcze wampir, Potter?

Zaczynało robić się gorąco. Dorośli także powstali, czekając co nastąpi.

Czarne pasmo obskurusa owijało się wzdłuż całego prawego ramienia Pottera niczym mamba.

― Dorośnij, Fretko, albo...

― Albo co, Potter? Co mi możesz zrobić? Terroryzować tym paskudztwem? ― Machnął na pasożyta. ― Twoje oczy nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Najmniejszego.

Złośliwy uśmiech zagościł na ustach Pottera.

― Zawsze mogę odzyskać część mojego życia. Będę patrzył, jak żyjesz w świecie mugoli. Jeszcze nie tak dawno bardzo ci się tam podobało. Malfoy bez magii, to będzie zabawny widok na pierwszej stronie Proroka. Wychodzę ― rzucił na koniec w stronę Severusa i ujął świstoklik, który trzymał w kieszeni.

― Draco! ― krzyknął zdegustowany ojciec, gdy Harry tylko znikł. ― Nie potrafisz zachować się jak przystało na Malfoya?

― To Potter! Chce zrobić ze mnie charłaka!

― Akurat dziś z wielką ochotą staję po jego stronie ― rzekł Severus. ― Zachowałeś się karygodnie względem swego gościa. Raczej nie tego oczekujemy po prawdziwym Ślizgonie.

Oschła uwaga mistrza eliksirów przyniosła widoczny skutek. Draco ochłonął i przystopował.

― Wybacz, ojcze. Severusie. To faktycznie było karygodne.

Snape podał mu monetę.

― To świstoklik do Azylu. Zbudowałeś to miejsce wraz z przyjaciółmi dla sierot po atakach śmierciożerców. Mogą tam wejść tylko niepełnoletni. Nie drażnij Harry'ego, zwłaszcza tam. Nikt wam wtedy nie pomoże.

― Bariery można przełamać.

― Nawet Dumbledore wraz ze swoimi ludźmi nie zdołał złamać kręgu Harry'ego. Idź tam. Ktoś porywa czarodziejskie dzieci. Pomóż trochę ojcu, skoro nie potrafisz Potterowi.

Młody Malfoy ścisnął świstoklik i znikł.

― A ty się dziwiłeś, czemu tak krytykowałem wcześniej jego zachowanie względem Harry'ego ― Severus zwrócił się do Lucjusza.

― Ale się zmienił.

― Zgadnij dzięki komu? Harry może nie mieć już tyle cierpliwości . Lub czasu.

OOO

Draco rozglądał się po terenie, otaczającym budynek. Od razu spostrzegł Pottera, siedzącego na trawie w pewnym oddaleniu. Zignorował go, mrucząc pod nosem i skierował się w stronę wejścia do oranżerii.

W pierwszej chwili nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nie lubił tego. Był Malfoyem i jego przybycie gdziekolwiek miało być świętem. Najlepiej narodowym.

Zaczął oglądać miejsce. Coś wyraźnie kusiło go, by podążył do środka budynku. Ktoś wpadł na pomysł i obstawił to miejsce stolikami tak, że utworzyły koło. Nawet nie stojąc w samym jego centrum, czuć było potężną magię. Dla Ślizgona dziwnie znajomą i przyjazną.

― Wróciłeś! ― usłyszał za plecami dziewczęcy głoś.

Odwrócił się.

― Pansy.

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego. Nie odwzajemnił tego gestu.

― Udajesz kałamarnicę? Puść mnie w końcu ― zarządzał ostro, odsuwając ją od siebie na długość ramion.

Pansy, zdziwiona, spojrzała na niego, a następnie rozejrzała się.

― Nie ma z tobą Harry'ego? Co się z tobą działo? Chodź, porozmawiamy u nas w salonie.

Pociągnęła go do czegoś, co uznał za replikę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

― Znalazłam Draco!

Kilka osób od razu zerwało się z miejsc. Natarczywość pytań natychmiast go zdenerwowała.

― Możecie być cicho?

Osoby zamilkły, przyglądając mu się ciekawie.

― Malfoy stracił pamięć z dwóch ostatnich lat. ― Nagłe pojawienie się Pottera zostało przyjęte dużo większą radością, czego Draco pozazdrościł mu od razu.

Krótki gwizd i krąg wokół Gryfona odsunął wszystkich na bezpieczną odległość.

― Wiecie co obecnie w sobie posiadam. Wolę unikać zbyt bliskich kontaktów.

Pansy szybko przejęła pałeczkę, odsyłając większość, przypuszczalnie do Hogwartu. Została tylko ona i Zabini. Wskazała mu fotel. Malfoy znów poczuł się totalnie zignorowany.

― Nie burmusz się tak. ― Blaise klepnął go w ramię i pchnął. ― Siadaj.

― Opowiadaj, Harry. Draco dziś przypuszczalnie zjadł gumochłona.

― Pansy, on naprawdę nic nie pamięta.

― Ja tu jestem, Potter ― burknął zainteresowany.

Dziewczyna przyglądała im się przez chwilę.

― Przykro mi, Harry. ― Położyła swoją dłoń na ręce Harry'ego w pocieszającym geście. ― Już dosyć się nacierpiałeś, a teraz jeszcze to.

― To ja straciłem pamięć ― zauważył chłodno coraz bardziej wściekły Ślizgon. ― A wszyscy dookoła troszczą się jedynie o Pottera! ― zaczął podnosić głos.

Uderzenia od dziewczyny wcale się nie spodziewał. Złapał się za szczypiący boleśnie policzek.

― Jak ty się zachowujesz, Draco? Maniery też straciłeś?

Malfoy chciał odpowiedzieć, ale zacisnął tylko pięści. Zabini udawał, że bardziej interesują go jego własne paznokcie.

Harry, siedzący tuż naprzeciwko, pochylił się do przodu i musnął bolący policzek czubkami palców, gwiżdżąc jakieś smutne tony. Ból natychmiast odszedł w niepamięć.

― Nie dotykaj mnie ― mruknął Draco, nie rozumiejąc samego siebie, czemu jednocześnie chciał złapać jego rękę i przytrzymać o wiele dłużej przy skórze.

― Nie bij go więcej, Pansy ― poprosił Harry. ― Draco jest przekonany, że go okłamujemy. Nie wierzy w śmierć Toma i Albusa.

― O, Merlinie kochany ― Odwróciła się do Draco. ― Ty jesteś nadal na etapie zostanie śmierciożercą? To stąd ta wrogość względem Harry'ego? Severus go zbadał? ― dopytywała Pottera.

― Parkinson, ja tu ciągle jestem!

― Nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Malfoy. ― Wstała, by górować nad nim. ― Nie krzycz w obecność Harry'ego, albo zostaniesz kastratem i będziesz cieniutko piszczeć.

Dziewczyna raczej już wcześniej dotrzymała swoich gróźb, bo Malfoy stężał, krzyżując ochronnie nogi. Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

― Co się działo, Harry? ― wtrącił się w końcu Blaise. ― Nie było was prawie trzy miesiące.

― Kurowałem się. Draco też, ale u niego leczenie jeszcze, jak widzisz, trwa.

― Aż tak źle było?

― Obskurus to mało przyjemny pasożyt.

― Widziałam zdjęcia z konferencji. Dużo lepiej wyglądasz ― stwierdziła.

Malfoy sięgnął po pobliskie gazety i zaczął czytać.

― Severus jest uparty. Byłem sparaliżowany przez obskurusa, ale on znów postawił na swoim. Draco, wszystko dobrze?

Nawet rozmawiając z Pansy, nie odrywał wzroku od Draco. Ten trzymał się za głowę, a na jego kolanach leżała otwarta gazeta.

― Harry! ― zawołał wesoło Neville, wbiegając zdyszany do salonu. ― Wróciłeś? O i Draco też jest.

Potter pokiwał głową w stronę przyjaciela i podszedł do fotela zajmowanego przez Malfoya.

― Draco? ― Przykucnął i położył dłoń na jego kolanie.

Została ona natychmiast strącona.

― Mówiłem ci już, że masz mnie nie dotykać, Potter. ― Spojrzał na niego lodowato. ― To wszystko to jakieś kpiny. Jeszcze trochę i będzie tu więcej Gryfonów niż Ślizgonów.

― W Azylu mają schronienie dzieci wszystkich Domów oraz te bez przydziału ― poinformowała go łaskawie Parkinson, a zaraz potem podeszła do Neville'a. ― Draco stracił pamięć. Niestety nie wiem, co wcześniej spowodowało zmianę stron, bo z chęcią bym mu to znów pokazała ― oświeciła Longbottoma, gdy nie zrozumiał. ― Zachowuje się jak dupek.

― A co u ciebie, Harry?

― Już w porządku.

Draco prychnął, zirytowany takim ciągłym ignorowaniem go.

― Jeżeli boli cię głowa, to lepiej wracajmy do Severusa ― zaproponował Potter.

― Przestań udawać, że się o mnie troszczysz. Próbujesz namieszać mi w głowie.

Neville westchnął.

― Teraz on ma zmianę osobowości? Odczuwam deja vu.

― Szkoda, że tego nie uleczymy twoim kręgiem.

Harry dał sobie spokój i odsunął się od wściekłego Malfoya. Coraz bardziej tracił wiarę, że jego zachowanie pomoże w przywróceniu pamięci Draco. Ten plan jak widać nie działał.

― Mam cię na razie dosyć. Idę się przejść. Albo przynajmniej spróbuję. Wybacz, Neville, chcę być sam ― ukrócił w zarodku jego próbę dołączenia do przyjaciela.

― Merlinie, Draco, coś tu mu zrobił?

― Ja? ― Spojrzał na Longbottoma zdziwiony. ― To jego wszyscy obskakują jak złote jajo. Mną nikt się nie interesuje.

― Tak. To istotnie katastrofa ― rzekł ironicznie Gryfon. ― Wielki Malfoy czuje się porzucony.

― Longbottom, ostrzegam cię.

Chłopak jednak roześmiał się szczerze i zwrócił do Pansy.

― Harry coś powiedział, gdzie był?

― Nie zdążył, bo ten gbur ciągle przerywał. Chcę normalnego Draco, a nie to coś.

Tego było już za wiele. Draco rzucił gazetę na pobliski stolik i wyszedł z salonu. Nadal nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Większość dzieci byłą strasznie młoda i z całą pewnością nie otrzymała jeszcze listu z Hogwartu. Krążyły po oranżerii bez celu. Jedne czytały, inne cicho rozmawiały.

Nie bardzo rozumiejąc czemu, ale w powietrzu unosił się strach. Sam chciał stąd już wyjść, więc ruszył do wyjścia. Potter siedział na murku tuż naprzeciwko.

― Chciałeś spacerować ― powiedział od niechcenia, podchodząc bliżej.

― Dotarłem tutaj, mogę uznać to za spacer.

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie na dłuższą chwilę.

― Rozumiem, że czujesz się wytrącony z równowagi, jednak nikt nie chce byś był śmierciożercą. Możesz być po prostu sobą, nawet jeśli takim aroganckim.

― Niezła przemowa, Potter. Skoro łaskawie zdjąłeś z mojego karku obrożę Czarnego Pana, to czemu nadal czuję, że coś jest nie tak?

― Bo jest. Różnica jest tak, że nas to już nie dotyczy. Albo chociaż ciebie. Będąc obskurodzicielem jestem podejrzany o wszystko, co może się wydarzyć w całej czarodziejskiej Anglii.

Malfoy zgniótł niesamowicie szybko chęć zbliżenia się do Pottera i zrobienia czegoś dziwnego. Pocieszenia go. To przecież nie było w jego stylu. A jednak nie potrafił odejść od niego, a gdy znikał mu z oczu, czuł się nieswojo.

― Jak straciłem pamięć?

― Nie wiem.

― Nie kłam! ― warknął i odsunął się o krok w tył, gdy Harry wyraźnie drgnął, ściskając dłonie na murze. ― Przepraszam, dobra? Nie rozumiem o co chodzi z tym krzykiem. Wcześniej nigdy tak nie reagowałeś.

― Dwa lata potrafią wiele zmienić ― szepnął.

Malfoy kopnął kępkę trawy.

― Czy to przeze mnie? Coś zrobiłem i to dlatego tak...?

― Nie ― przerwał mu natychmiast, nim dokończył.

― Czemu ci nie wierzę?

― Przykro mi. Czasami jestem w stanie zapanować nad tym odruchem. Przy tobie... nie potrafię.

― Czyli boisz się mnie? Wielki Harry Potter?

Gryfon rzucił mu smutne spojrzenie.

― Nigdy się ciebie nie bałem. Czasami bywałeś denerwujący, ale ufałem ci na tyle, by wiedzieć, że mnie nie zabijesz. Potem polubiłem. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy to przeszło na wyższy poziom.

― Jak straciłem pamięć? ― ponowił pytanie.

― Już mówiłem. Nie wiem.

― To gdzie byłem cały ten czas? Dlaczego miałem na sobie jakieś mugolskie ubranie, gdy się ocknąłem?

― Byłeś ze mną ― odpowiedział cicho Harry.

― Ale nie wiesz jak straciłem pamięć? Tak po prostu szedłeś sobie i mnie znalazłeś, a następnie grzecznie przyprowadziłeś za rączkę do domu?

― Zbytnio się z moją wersją nie różni ― westchnął Potter. ― Znalazłem cię w zaułku. Ktoś cię zaatakował. Otrzymałeś cios w głowę i to on spowodował kolejną amnezję.

― Kolejną? To miałem ich więcej? ― Gdy Harry przytaknął skinięciem głowy, dodał: ― Jak?

― To już tylko moje przypuszczenia, bo sam nie pamiętałeś oczywiście. Podczas ataku Albusa musiałeś być w zasięgu działania zaklęć. Może czymś oberwałeś, lub samo działanie obskurusa wywołało amnezję. Mnie też się dostało, ale szybko odzyskałem pamięć. Tobie idzie gorzej, bo oberwałeś potem powtórnie.

― Kto mnie zaatakował?

― Nie wiem ― powtórzył jak mantrę. ― Pewnie jakieś złodziejaszki. Liczyli na łatwy łup.

― I co potem? Zabrałeś mnie do ojca?

Harry krótką chwilę milczał.

― Nie. Zamieszkaliśmy razem. Ja się ukrywałem, a ty stałeś się mugolem. Chodziłeś do szkoły, pomagałeś mi i takie tam.

Malfoy potarł głowę, bo te wyjaśnienia wywoływały tylko coraz intensywniejszą migrenę.

― Mieszkaliśmy tyle czasu wśród mugoli? ― Nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić.

Gryfon jednak nie odpowiedział. Wstał powoli i obserwował zaniepokojoną Pansy, biegnącą w ich stronę.

― Co się stało? ― zapytał, gdy tylko zatrzymała się przy nich.

― Zniknęło kolejne dziecko ― wysapała.

― Pokaż mi miejsce ― nakazał Harry chłodno, już kierując się do oranżerii.

Kilkukrotnie się potknął, gdy nogi odmawiały takiemu wysiłkowi, jakim był bieg. Za każdym razem Draco podtrzymywał go, prychając na jego nieudolność.

― To tutaj. ― Ślizgonka wskazała koc, rozłożony pomiędzy łóżkami.

Karty do eksplodującego durnia leżały tam, gdzie upadły. Dzieci pozbijały się w niewielkich grupkach i cicho szeptały, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Magnifikacja sekwencji pojawiła się w ciszy. Potter nie wydał najmniejszego gwizdu, układając odpowiedni kod. Nad kocem, w odpowiedzi na rzucone zaklęcie, ukazał się całkiem inny wzór. Harry, widząc go, zmarszczył czoło.

― Potrzebuję czystego pergaminu.

Parę zwojów zostało natychmiast podanych w jego stronę. Złapał najbliższy i zmniejszył nowy wzór, a następnie przeniósł go na pergamin.

Bez słowa ruszył w stronę centralnej części Azylu. Bariera, jak zawsze, odpowiedziała na jego przywołanie. Kilka minut manipulował przy jednym z kodów, nim uznał efekt za zadowalający. A nawet wtedy nie żałował czasu na weryfikację.

Opadł blady na najbliższe łóżko.

― Wszystko dobrze, Harry? ― Pansy znalazła się u jego boku, przepychając się tuż przy Draco.

― Nie rozpychaj się tak ― burknął oburzony, a gdy ujrzał jak delikatnie i troskliwie obejmuje Gryfona, warknął: ― Łapy precz od Harry'ego.

Oboje spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. On sam był tak samo zaskoczony.

― Dzięki, Pansy. Zmęczyłem się. Trochę już czasu minęło, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem barierę Azylu.

― Coś odkryłeś?

― Tak. Teraz już nikt nie powinien zniknąć. Nałożyłem kod retorsyjny.

― Wiesz kto to?

― Mam podejrzenia. Zajmę się tym.

― Tak, oczywiście. Jak zawsze ― mruknęła wyraźnie zła. ― Daj komuś to zrobić. Nie ciągle tylko ty.

― Żebym się zanudził? Och, Pansy, nie odbieraj mi mojej ulubionej zabawki ― zaśmiał się, lekko prowokując.

― Harry. ― Pokiwała mu palcem, wcale nie podejmując tej gry.

― Tak, wiem ― westchnął, unosząc ręce do góry. ― Poddaję się. Porozmawiam z ministrem.

― Powinieneś odpocząć.

― Ostatnio nic innego nie robię. Bez obaw. Ruch mi nie zaszkodzi, zwyczajnie nogi nie chcą mnie słuchać.

Malfoy znów prychnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

― Ciesz się, że Severus się tobą zaopiekował, bo nadal byłbyś sparaliżowany.

Dziewczyna jęknęła przerażona i przytuliła się do Harry'ego.

― Och, Harry. Tak mi przykro.

Gryfon poklepał ją po plecach pocieszająco.

― Już jest dobrze. Nie martw się.

― Będę się martwić, dopóki ten idiota wszystkiego sobie nie przypomni i zajmie się tobą odpowiednio.

― Nie jestem jego niańką ― burczał oburzony Draco. ― Ciągle tu jestem.

Parkinson wstała i wbiła palec w pierś blondyna.

― Żeby było jasne. Harry uratował twój tyłek tyle razy, że powinieneś go całować po rękach, a nie stroić tu te swoje wielkopańskie fochy. ― Zaraz potem odwróciła się na powrót do Pottera. ― Nie rozumiem, jak ty możesz nadal kochać tego głupka?

― To Draco. Wystarczy mi. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo, co zaniepokoiło dziewczynę.

― Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

― Lepiej żebym wrócił do domu.

Wstał chwiejnie, przytrzymując się ramy łóżka.

― Merlinie, z tymi Gryfonami – mruknął Draco, przesuwając Pansy.

Objął Pottera w pasie, przyciągając do siebie i aktywował świstoklik. Pojawili się na powrót w salonie, ale nie było w nim nikogo z dorosłych. Harry opierał się całym ciężarem ciała o blondyna i po kilku sekundach zastanowienia ten westchnął, wsuwając rękę pod jego kolana. Uniósł do bez problemów.

― Ty w ogóle jesz? ― spytał, kierując się do sypialni Pottera.

Chłopak w jego rękach milczał. Gdy położył go do łóżka, uśmiechnął się słabo, sięgając do policzka Malfoya. Musnął go opuszkami palców i ręka zaczęła opadać. Draco złapał ją machinalnie, przykładając do ust.

― Śpij, Harry.

― Dobrze, Draco.

Powieki opadły, a Ślizgon nadal pochylał się nad śpiącym, trzymając jego dłoń przy ustach. Opamiętał się po kilku sekundach, ostrożnie kładąc rękę Pottera na łóżku i przykrywając go.

Nie rozumiał skąd się wziął ten odruch, ale wydawał się na miejscu. I głos Harry'ego, wypowiadający jego imię z takim uczuciem, też mu się podobał. Był taki... znajomy.

Czy utrata dwóch lat mogła być dla niego większą stratą niż początkowo sądził?

Usiadł w fotelu obok, obserwując śpiącego i rozmyślając. Nie dostrzegł, gdy Severus wszedł do pokoju i od razu skierował się do chorego. Ten rzucił tylko dziwne spojrzenie w stronę zamyślonego i zajął się śpiącym. Po zmarszczonym czole można było domyślić się, że nie podobają mu się wyniki zaklęcia diagnostycznego.

― Co się wydarzyło w Azylu? ― zapytał, a gdy Draco nie zareagował, dotknął jego ramienia.

― Słucham? ― otrząsnął się nagle z zamyślenia. ― O co pytałeś?

― Co wydarzyło się w Azylu? Czemu jest tak wyczerpany?

― Czarował. Tak myślę. Wokół niego utworzył się krąg rodowy jakiego wcześniej nie widziałem. Nawet nie użył różdżki.

― Od dawna z niej nie korzysta. Nie musi.

Harry jęknął przez sen, wiercąc się i odkrywając.

― Ma gorączkę ― stwierdził Severus. ― Niech śpi.

― Zniknęło dziecko ― odezwał się ponownie Malfoy. ― Harry przypuszcza kto to. Co się znowu dzieje?

Snape odsunął chłopaka od śpiącego, by go nie obudzić rozmową. Stanęli na drugi końcu pokoju.

― Ktoś porywa dzieci z Azylu, ale tylko te poniżej dziesiątego roku. Wszyscy podejrzewają Harry'ego, ponieważ jest obskurodzicielem.

― Czyli kolejna nagonka na Złotego Chłopca?

― Niestety. ― Mężczyzna przyglądał się Draco, który nie odrywał wzroku od śpiącego. ― Przypomniałeś sobie coś?

― Nie. Nie bardzo ― mruknął. ― Zastanawia mnie tylko, czemu nie mogę stąd wyjść? Przecież to Potter. Powinienem trzasnąć drzwiami i mieć go gdzieś. A jednak, gdy znika z oczu, to aż boli. ― Złapał się za koszulę na piersi i ścisnął mocno. ― Zawsze chciałem, by ktoś mu porządnie przetrzepał gnaty, a teraz nie mogę znieść, gdy cierpi.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał Draco po ramieniu.

― Jako Will stwierdziłeś jeszcze nie tak dawno, że nawet z amnezją nie zapomniałbyś, że go kochasz. Może i straciłeś pamięć, ale uczucia względem Harry'ego nie. Bądź przy nim, a wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

― Ale on mnie irytuje. Pcha się w nie wiadomo w co. Nie dba o własne zdrowie.

― Dlatego potrzebuje Ślizgonów wokół siebie. To Gryfon, nie zmienisz tego.

― On naprawdę oddał część swojego życia za mnie?

― Tak ― rzekł cicho Snape.

― Czyli może umrzeć...? ― urwał, nie mogąc dokończyć.

― W każdej chwili. Nie wiemy, ile przeznaczonych mu jest lat. Może miał dożyć i stu pięćdziesięciu i czar odebrał mu siedemdziesiąt pięć. Może jednak miał dożyć tylko do jutra i umrze dziś we śnie. Nie wiemy tego.

― Ale ja tak nie chcę ― jęknął Draco, upadając na kolana. ― Nie przeze mnie. ― Łzy popłynęły strumieniem.

Snape przykucając obok i westchnął ciężko, przytulając go.

― Nic nie osiągnąłem, a ktoś taki, jak Harry, oddał za mnie życie. Nie zasłużyłem. ― Szlochał, pocierając bok głowy. ― Wolałem być Willem. Martwić się o Harry'ego, ale nie wiedzieć o tym długu.

― Przypomniałeś sobie... ― szepnął mistrz eliksirów.

Nagle Draco poderwał się na nogi.

― Pamiętam, kto mnie napadł pod szpitalem. I dlaczego? To dlatego szukałem Harry'ego na błoniach w dniu ataku Dumbledore'a. Wiem, kto porywa dzieci.

Chrząknięcie od strony łóżka odwróciło ich uwagę. Harry, z zaczerwienioną od gorączki twarzą, poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

― Stęskniłem się za tobą, Draco.

Ślizgon podbiegł do niego, wskakując na łóżko.

― Przepraszam, Harry.

― W porządku, a teraz daj mi spać. Granger zajmiemy się jutro.

Pociągnął blondyna w stronę poduszki i zasnął nim ten się ułożył.


	17. Część IX - Walka cz1

**Blizny II – Obskurus**

 **Część IX A**

 **Walka**

Severus zostawił ich samych, uśmiechając się.

Wszystko zaczynało się nareszcie jako tako układać. Skoro Harry wiedział, gdzie jest jego przyjaciółka, a Draco wie, kto porywa dzieci, to koniec tej bitwy był bliski. Fakt, że Potter zachował spokój, uznał za bezpieczne dla porwanych.

W innym wypadku już byliby w drodze, aby je ratować.

W jadalni zastał Lucjusza. Ostatnio dosyć często wpadał do domu o różnych porach.

― Draco odzyskał całkowicie pamięć ― powiadomił go, siadając do posiłku.

― Co się stało w Azylu? Nic mu nie jest? ― zaniepokoił się.

― Został z Harrym. Kolejne dziecko zniknęło. ― Snape położył dłoń na jego, przytrzymując go w miejscu, gdy chciał wstać.

― To niedobrze.

― Myślę, że od teraz już idziemy ku dobremu.

― Jak to?

― Draco wie, kto porywa dzieci. Dlatego chyba go zaatakowano. A Harry wie, gdzie jest Granger. Odpocznie i wszystko nam powie.

― Nie wiem czemu, ale mam nadal złe przeczucia. To zbyt prosto się kończy ― odparł Lucjusz.

― Zbytnio przyzwyczailiśmy się do dramatów.

― Może ― rzekł, ale w głosie nie słychać było przekonania.

OOO

Draco nie zasnął. Rozmyślał o ostatnich miesiącach u boku Harry'ego jako William. O ostatniej walce Albusa i o zaginionych młodych czarodziejach.

Harry wiercił się u jego boku, męczony przez gorączkę. Ślizgon ciągle uważał, że gdyby Potter lepiej się odżywiał, to tak łatwo nie padałby. Rozumiał, że obskurus ma tu sporo winy w magicznej części, ale lepiej odżywione ciało ma siłę walczyć.

Omal nie zerwał się z łóżka, gdy partner nagle krzyknął, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Ujął ją troskliwie i przyciągnął ciągle uwięzionego w koszmarze chłopaka do piersi.

― Nie odchodź, Draco ― mamrotał ten nieświadomie przez sen.

― Jestem tu, Harry ― szepnął mu do ucha, obejmując opiekuńczo. ― Nigdy cię nie zostawię.

Natychmiast wyczuł, że Gryfon obudził się do końca. Pocałował go w spocone czoło i odgarnął kosmyki włosów.

― Wybacz. Znów miałem koszmar.

― Od tego tu jestem, aby cię z nich budzić. Jak się czujesz?

― Tak sobie. Chce mi się pić.

Skrzat pojawił się na wezwanie Draco. Harry opróżnił dwie szklanki, nim zaspokoił pragnienie.

― Powinieneś też coś zjeść.

Stworzenie zmieniło zawartość tacy, przynosząc zupę. Pod krytycznym okiem Ślizgona część posiłku zniknęła w żołądku Pottera.

― Nadal masz brak apetytu.

― Przepraszam.

― Nie krytykuję cię, lecz stwierdzam fakt.

Pomógł mu wstać i przejść do łazienki.

― Nie jestem już kaleką. To tylko wyczerpanie magiczne. Nic mnie nie boli, trochę czuję się zamroczony.

― Masz nadal gorączkę ― zauważył, gdyby sam nie wiedział.

― To pewnie dlatego. ― Podniósł palec dla podkreślenia i zachichotał.

Draco pokiwał głową i, gdy Harry był w łazience, wezwał ponownie skrzata.

― Poproś Severusa o eliksir przeciwgorączkowy dla Harry'ego. Nie może spokojnie spać.

Skrzat znikł posłusznie.

Zanim Potter opuścił łazienkę, Snape wkroczył do sypialni.

― Wystarczyło dać skrzatu miksturę, o którą prosiłem ― stwierdził młody Malfoy na jego widok.

― I miałem zaufać twojej jakże szerokiej wiedzy magomedycznej względem stanu Harry'ego? ― Uniósł brwi, jakby ten gest mówił więcej niż słowa.

― Mam nadzieję, że się nie kłócicie? ― Harry wyszedł akurat, gdy mistrz eliksirów ustawił trzy fiolki przy jego części łóżka, na nocnym stoliku.

― Usiądź. Muszę sprawdzić twój stan. Gorączka już powinna ustąpić.

― To tylko wyczerpanie magiczne ― trwał przy swoim, ale usłuchał i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

Snape nic nie powiedział, ruchem różdżki aktywował czar diagnozujący. Ciche westchnienie i sięgnięcie po czarną buteleczkę zaniepokoiło Draco. Harry wypił eliksir bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Uśmiechnął się słabo do mężczyzny, oddając pusty flakonik.

― Wiesz, że jesteś uparty ― stwierdził.

― Już to kiedyś słyszałem.

― Wracaj do Lucjusza. Muszę tylko później odpocząć.

― Mugole też wierzyli w te słowa? ― spytał chłodno, wstając i wrzucając buteleczkę do kominka z wyraźnym gniewem.

― Zwykle zamykali mnie w pokoju i tak, ignorowali. Jakieś zalecenia?

― Jeśli powiem, że powinieneś odpocząć, to posłusznie posłuchasz?

― Tym razem nie. Czas działać ― rzucił mocno, wstając i kierując się po ubrania do szafy. ― Granger porywa dzieci. Albus zawładnął nią, bo sama przeszła na jego stronę.

― Masz zamiar uratować przyjaciółkę?

― Moja przyjaciółka zginęła trzy miesiące temu. Nikt tego nie dostrzegł ― odparł ostro Harry. ― Teraz to tylko powłoka, która kształtuje dzieci, aby zaszczepić w nich obskurusy.

― Dumbledore przesłał Granger zaklęcie Grindelwalda ― wtrącił się Draco. ― Z jej ciekawością bez problemu odkryła, jak go aktywować na nowo. Zaatakowała mnie w Hogwarcie, gdy szukałem Harry'ego. Nie sprawdziła, czy zginąłem, a gdy odkryła swój błąd, próbowała ponownie. W drogę wszedł jej Harry. Lecz zbyt słaby i oszołomiony, nie rozpoznał jej.

― Lucjusz musi się o tym jak najszybciej dowiedzieć ― stwierdził Severus.

― Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Dziwny ton głosu Harry'ego zaniepokoił Snape'a. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku do drzwi.

― Harry, co planujesz?

― Zobaczysz, Severusie. A potem biorę sobie urlop.

OOO

Lucjusz stał pośrodku audytorium w otoczeniu aurorów. Wszyscy czekali cierpliwie na wytłumaczenie tego nagłego zgromadzenia. Każdy też z lekkim lękiem zerkał na Pottera, siedzącego pomiędzy Snapem i młodym Malfoyem.

― Proszę o spokój! ― zawołał minister, stukając laską o podłogę.

Natychmiast zapadła cisza. Wszyscy skupili się teraz na mężczyźnie.

― Będę mówić zwięźle. Wiemy, kto porywa dzieci, a także gdzie obecnie przebywają. Atak przed świtem uznaliśmy za najbezpieczniejszy dla uwięzionych. Naszym głównym celem jest złapanie Hermiony Granger.

― Żywej ― dodał głośno Harry. ― Pod żadnym pozorem nie może zginąć.

― Rozumiem, że chcesz chronić przyjaciółkę... ― wtrącił się najbliższy auror.

― Jeżeli ona zginie, koszmar wojny rozpocznie się na nowo ― przerwał mu ostro Potter. ― Raczej tego nie chcemy.

― Jak właśnie sprecyzował nam jeden z głównych zadań pan Potter, musimy go spełnić bezwarunkowo.

― Dlaczego to jest tak ważne? ― zadał pytanie Kingsley, wysuwając się do przodu.

Można było dostrzec, że wielu aurorów stoi po jego stronie, gdy tłoczyli się w pobliżu.

― Panna Granger opanowała sztukę inkubowania obskurusów w młodocianych czarodziejach. Ta wiedza jest niebezpieczna, tym bardziej, że chce ją wykorzystać na zakładnikach. Może nawet już jej użyła.

― Naszym przeciwnikiem jest obskurodziciel? ― zapytał ktoś z zebranych zatrwożonym głosem.

Wiele osób dołączyło d niego, cicho szepcząc lękliwe pytania.

Harry powstał i uniósł rękę, otwierając jej wnętrze. Czarne pręgi wzniosły się niczym płatki ogromnej, czarnej lilii. Wszyscy w jego pobliżu natychmiast odsunęli się.

― To obskurus. Przyzwyczajcie się do jego widoku ― zaczął. ― Dobrze się przypatrzcie ― polecił zimnym głosem. ― Jeśli teraz nie powstrzymamy Hermiony Granger, ten widok będzie na porządku dziennym. Dzieci nie dadzą rady na nim zapanować i obskurus zapanuje nad swoim rodzicielem, gdy ten choćby się tylko wystraszy lub zdenerwuje. On nie potrzebuje wiele. Najmniejszy negatywny bodziec i krew spłynie strumieniem po każdej ulicy. ― Obskurus powrócił do ciała rodziciela i czerwień oczu powróciła do zwyczajowej zieleni. ― Nie jest moim zamiarem was zastraszać. Pomogę w tej akcji ile będę w stanie, gdyby pojawił się jakiś inny obskurus.

― Jesteś w stanie walczyć z innym? ― odezwał się Kingsley.

― Postaram się.

― Czyli nie wiesz? Jaka jest szansa, że twój obskurus nie stanie po stronie innych obskurusów?

― Duża. Nie wiem jak zareaguje. Nie ma żadnych dokumentów o obskurusach czy obskurodzicielach. Czarodzieje woleli je zwyczajnie mordować niż badać. Czy to ich wina? ― uniósł głos.

― Są niebezpieczne.

― Jak każde dowolne zwierzę, gdy poczuje się zagrożone.

Zapadła cisza, której chłód można było wręcz wyczuć. Minister jednak nie dał się tak łatwo. Klasnął dwukrotnie w dłonie, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

― Świstokliki otrzymacie przy drzwiach. Strategię działań znają dowódcy grup. Za kwadrans ruszamy.

Severus i Draco powstali i przysunęli się bliżej Harry'ego. Minister dołączył po krótkiej rozmowie z Kingsleyem.

― Ten pokaz był niepotrzebny ― zakomunikował Snape. ― Jak blizny?

Czerwone źrenice zmroziły go w miejscu.

― Nie mam teraz na to czasu. Ruszycie dokładnie minutę po mnie. Nie wiem, gdzie się pojawicie, podążę za magią ostatniego porwania.

― To niebezpieczne. Nie możesz iść sam ― zabronił wyraźnie Draco.

― Bezpieczniejsze niż wpadanie tam od razu całą armią. Jeśli uznam, że wasze przybycie jest niebezpieczne dla zakładników lub was, odetnę czar śledzący.

― A jeśli sam nie będziesz mógł wrócić? Może tam być pole antydeportacyjne ― zauważył Lucjusz.

― Zdam się na szczęście.

― Harry! ― Trzy oburzone osoby zareagowały jednocześnie.

Chłopak drgnął i obskurus uniósł się nad jego plecami. Czarne smugi falowały tuż przy twarzach Ślizgonów, którzy zamarli w miejscu. Ironiczny uśmiech Pottera towarzyszył im dopóki nie opuścił audytorium.

― Zejdę przez to na zawał nim skończę dwudziestkę.

Draco odetchnął głęboko i pobiegł za Harrym.

― Przypomina to zachowanie Fawkesa. Myślisz, że obskurus działa samoistnie, czy Harry ma na niego większy wpływ niż podejrzewamy?

― Nie znam się na obskurodzicielach. Na teraz to jedynie Harry ma największą wiedzę o tym pasożycie.

― I Granger ― dodał Severus.

― I Granger ― powtórzył za nim Lucjusz.

Skierowali się do wyjścia. Ministerstwo posiadało teren, z którego osoby uprzywilejowane mogły się aportować. Sala nie posiadała pola antyaportacyjnego czy antydeportacyjnego. Minister szybko przekazał ostateczne ustalenia Pottera i teraz wszyscy obserwowali chłopaka, stojącego z przodu sali.

OOO

Atak nadleciał z prawej strony, nim Harry zdążył się rozejrzeć. Nie widział, kto go zaatakował, ale machinalnie postawił tarczę, nawet nie marnując czasu na gwizd aktywujący. Jeden ze złotych kręgów okrążał go, hamując wszelkie czary zewnętrzne. Teraz dopiero mógł obejrzeć teren, w którym się pojawił.

Znajdował się na pustym placu jakiejś opuszczonej, mugolskiej fabryki. Dookoła stały rozpadające się budowle, bez szyb w oknach, czy nawet drzwi. Zaklęcia mogły wylecieć z dowolnego miejsca. Był na środku placu idealnym celem. Zdecydował, że aurorzy spokojnie poradzą sobie w tej sytuacji i nie musi przerywać połączenia śledzącego. Przebiegł pod jedną ze ścian, przy której dostrzegł zardzewiały kontener i skrył się za nim do czasu przybycia wsparcia. Zaklęcia nadal odbijały się od tarczy, choć rzadziej, jakby atakujący zmieniali pozycję.

Aurorzy pojawili się po umówionym czasie. Ku zdziwieniu Pottera obronna nie zaatakowała nowo przybyłych, lecz nadal skupiona była jedynie na nim. Wszyscy natychmiast rozbiegli się, jedynie trójka Ślizgonów podbiegła do kryjącego się Gryfona.

W następnej chwili doleciało do nich kilka krzyków przestraszonych dzieci. Potter drgnął, chcąc działać.

― Nic im nie zrobią. ― Zatrzymał go w miejscu Lucjusz.

Na placu pojawiło się ponownie kilku aurorów, prowadząc przed sobą piątkę dzieci. Ich dłonie były splątane czarem wiążącym, bo trzymały je razem z przodu. Nie były zadowolone ze schwytania. Całą piątką wrogo patrzyły na zbliżającego się Pottera.

― Powinni cię spalić na stosie! ― krzyknął jeden z pojmanych. ― Jesteś dziwolągiem!

― Ona się tobą zajmie! ― zawtórował mu drugi.

Inni także zaczęli złorzeczyć na zastygłego w miejscu Pottera.

― Harry? ― Draco stanął za nim, ujmując dłoń. ― Nie słuchaj ich.

― Mają przecież rację. Nie mówią nic, czego już nie wiedziałbym.

― To nieprawda ― zaprzeczył Malfoy.

― Zabierzcie je do świętego Munga ― polecił minister. ― Niech sprawdzą, czy nie są pod _Imperio_.

Pięciu aurorów deportowało się z pojmanymi.

― Dokąd teraz? ― dopytywał Kingsley.

― W głąb czeluści piekielnych.

Harry zmniejszył swoją tarczę i zaczął modyfikować kod sekwencji. Nikt mu nie przerywał podczas weryfikacji wzoru. Aurorzy pilnowali otoczenia, lecz nikt więcej nie zaatakował. Harry nagle ruszył w stronę najbliższych drzwi. Framuga nie istniała, jakby ogromny robal zjadł ją wraz z drzwiami. W środku porozrzucane leżały resztki maszyn, rur i innych niepotrzebnych już nikomu rzeczy. Nie wyglądało, aby znajdowało się tu coś jeszcze. Jak daleko sięgnąć, widać było tylko pustą przestrzeń.

Potter nie zatrzymał się. Szedł pewnym krokiem w głąb budynku. Na jego nagły gwizd kilku aurorów uniosło różdżki. Krąg pojawił się pionowo przed ciągle idącym chłopakiem. Bez uprzedzenia przeszedł przez środek własnego kręgu, znikając po jego drugiej stronie. Zebrani zamarli, niezdecydowani. Gdy Draco nie zatrzymał się, lecz podążył w ślady Harry'ego, reszta podążyła za nim.

Po drugiej stronie kodu Harry czekał cierpliwie, wskazując coś Malfoyowi.

― Tak naprawdę wygląda ten budynek ― odezwał się do najbliższych aurorów. ― Dzieci są w tamtej części. Ona tam

Wskazał najpierw schody prowadzące na piętro. Wcześniej nie były dostrzegalne. Dzieci nie było słychać. W ogóle dookoła panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Nawet sami nie wydawali choćby szmeru.

Drugie schody prowadziły pod ziemię.

Kingsley, na znak Lucjusza, podzielił aurorów na dwie grupy. Większa ruszyła w stronę wskazaną przez Pottera, gdzie miały być dzieci.

Około dziesięciu aurorów zostało z nimi.

Harry ruszył, gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi, w stronę wejścia do podziemi. Przystanął na kilka sekund u szczytu schodów, spoglądając w mrok. Draco stanął znów tuż za nim i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, by dodać mu otuchy. Ciemność przerażała Gryfona. Przełknął głośno.

Nowy krąg pojawił się nad uniesioną dłonią. Rozjaśniał ciemność przed nim, ukazując dalsze schody.

Zeszli w ciszy. Nikt nie odważył się jej zakłócić. Nie wiedzieli, czego mogą spodziewać się na dole. Z jednej strony Granger była nieletnią czarownicą. Nawet nie ukończyła Hogwartu.

Z drugiej, nie wiedzieli, co zrobił z nią Dumbledore. Czego nauczył. Czym zmanipulował. Co zniszczył.

― Trzech po prawej, dwóch po lewej. Dzieci ― usłyszeli ostrzegawczy szept prowadzącego, stającego tuż przy ścianie i robiący miejsce aurorom.

Wskazani ludzie wyskoczyli przez drzwi na końcu schodów. Pięć błysków później Harry wysunął się ponownie na czele. Nie zatrzymał się, żeby sprawdzić co ze złapanymi.

Wkroczyli do korytarza z wieloma drzwiami po obu stronach. Za nimi korytarz ciągnął się także w drugą stronę, identycznie mając pokoje po obu stronach.

Potter doskonale wiedział dokąd iść. Czuł niesamowite przyciąganie z prawego końca korytarza. Znał tę magię. Kiedyś jej ufał, teraz nienawidził.

― Draco, odsuń się. ― Severus przytrzymał blondyna.

Obskurus wił się nad ramionami Gryfona, rozsuwając się na całą szerokość korytarza. Czarne smugi muskały ściany, przypominając swoim kształtem palce.

Harry zaczął gwizdać. Ostre niczym skalpel dźwięki raniły uszy. Wszyscy zatkali je, gdy drzwi po obu stronach zaczęły się otwierać. Zamykały się zaraz potem, jakby Potter tylko dla pewności sprawdzał, czy czegoś tam nie ma.

Ostatnie drzwi po prawej nie otworzyły się na gwizd. Czerwone spojrzenie na krótki moment spoczęło na podążającymi za chłopakiem.

― Cofnijcie się ― nakazał Severus, podejrzewając co może zrobić ta część osobowości Harry'ego.

Nie pomylił się.

Zdołał dostrzec błysk złota kręgu i spora część ściany wokół drzwi zniknęła. Framuga wraz z ciągle zamkniętymi drzwiami wpadła do środka pomieszczenia.

― Wystarczyło zapukać.

Hermiona Granger nic się nie zmieniła. Nadal wyglądała tak samo jak w dniu ataku. Nawet trzymała księgę w dłoniach, jakby właśnie przerwano jej czytanie.

OOO


	18. Część IX - Walka cz2

**Blizny II ― Obskurus**

 **Część IX B**

 **Walka**

Harry szybko rzucił spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. Większość rzeczy wydawała mu się surrealistyczna. Jakby znalazł się w laboratorium szalonego naukowca z jakiegoś niskobudżetowego filmu. Wszędzie stały komory, zapełnione obskurusami wielkości męskiej pięści. Mógł wyczuć ich niepokój, strach, wściekłość.

Słyszał je.

Nie były zadowolone.

Podłoga usłana była wzorami. Dopiero po chwili Harry rozpoznał kod z Durmstangu. Był w samym centrum pozostałych sekwencji. Wszystkie pomarańczowe na tle szarej, brudnej podłogi.

― Napatrzyłeś się już, mój chłopcze?

Gdyby nie dziewczęcy ton, Harry rzuciłby się na wroga. Tak często używany zwrot, wykorzystany przez Albusa, zadziałał niczym zapalnik. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać z nim. Doskonale wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Spodziewał się oporu, lecz nie tak niesamowitej, prymitywnej siły.

Jeden ruch dłoni Hermiony zmiótł ich wszystkich na najbliższe ściany. Połowa aurorów nie podniosła się z podłogi. Czerwone smugi pojawiły się na wyblakłej farbie.

― Żałuję, że wcześniej nie skorzystałem z talentu tej dziewczyny. Idealnie wykonuje swoje zadanie. Jej ciekawość, to moja potęga.

Potter nie dał się nadal wciągnąć w dyskusję. Jego własna sekwencja otoczyła Albusa w ciele Hermiony. Ten nic sobie nie robił z pojawiania się kolejnych kręgów wokół swojej osoby. Schylił się i dotknął linii jednego z wzorów na podłodze.

Harry syknął, czując w całym ciele ból, w odpowiedzi na ten ruch. Pojął, rzucając spojrzeniem na podnoszącego się z podłogi Draco, że otacza go jakieś zaklęcie wyciszającego. Ślizgon krzyczał coś do niego, ale nic nie docierało. Nie mógł też podejść.

Potter był zamknięty w barierze wraz ze swoim przeciwnikiem w ciele dawnej przyjaciółki. Hermiona dotknęła kolejnej linii, cały czas na niego patrząc i uśmiechając się nie swoim uśmiechem.

Kolejny spazm bólu przemknął po ramionach chłopaka, ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu Granger.

― Za kilka chwil zostaniesz nareszcie usunięty z drogi. A także każdy, kto odważy się mi przeciwstawić ― dodała, patrząc na Malfoyów i Snape'a, taranujących czarami barierę.

Ich zaklęcia zostawały wchłaniane przez tarczę, bez najmniejszej dla niej szkody.

Wzór z podłogi zaczął się unosić w sekwencjach tak doskonale znanych Harry'emu. Wzór rodowy Granger tkwił wokół dziewczyny. Otoczył ją następnie kod Grindelwalda. Zamiar Dumbledore'a już nie mógł być bardziej czytelny.

Harry uniósł kącik ust w ironicznym uśmiechu. Skoro przeciwnik tak pogrywał, to nie widział powodu, żeby się nie zrewanżować. Następny kod zaczął kształtować się dookoła jego postaci. Blizny rwały już bez przerwy i tylko dzięki uporowi powstrzymał się od objęcia się za ramiona. Nie dał tej satysfakcji przeciwnikowi.

Rzucił jeszcze raz spojrzeniem, gdzie dokładnie stoją Ślizgoni. Draco uderzał pięściami o barierę, próbując bezskutecznie ją przebić. Na krótki moment ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Gryfon wzrokiem wskazał mu wyjście. Nie miał czasu sprawdzać, czy został zrozumiany.

Obskurus, przymuszony zaklęciem, ujawnił się. Rozrósł się na całą przestrzeń tarczy, unikając dotykania kręgów wokół Hermiony.

― Oddaj obskurusa ― zażądała.

― Nie jest twój ― rzekł, przełamując swoje milczenie.

― Przeistoczył się. Możesz go oddzielić bez szkody dla siebie. Tego przecież chcesz.

― Nie wiesz, czego chcę. Obskurus zostaje. ― Zastanawiał się jednocześnie, jak odkryła zmianę.

Zaczął kręcić palcem wskazującym, wyrysowując w powietrzu, tuż przy udzie, małe kółka. Na tle obskurusa ginęły, będąc tak samo czarne jak i on.

― Raczej mam dla niego inne zadanie.

― Mniejsze cię nie słuchają? ― Roześmiał się na koniec, domyślając się paru szczegółów. ― Może i dzieci zdołałeś zmanipulować na swoją stronę, ale obskurusy już nie. Wyczuły podstęp.

Granger odrzuciła trzymaną dotąd książkę. Upadła, pomijając barierę, choć obskurus nadal nie mógł się poza nią poruszyć.

Może i nie wyczuwała, co dzieje się z obskurusami po drugiej stronie bariery, ale Harry tak. Ich wściekłość wzrastała. Mógł przysiąc, że pojemniki, w których zostały zamknięte, zaczęły się trząść. Każde kolejne uderzenie mogło spowodować, że pękną i wypuszczą ze swych okowów coś bardzo niebezpiecznego.

Nie zaprzestał nawet na sekundę tworzyć kół. Nie musiał ich widzieć. Wiedział, jak ustawiają się kilka cali od tarczy, tworząc drugą. Identyczną. Tyle, że utworzoną z małych kół. Nie miał możliwości na weryfikację, aby upewnić się, czy są w idealnym porządku. To, co utworzył, musiało mu wystarczyć. Kolejnym krokiem były pasma rozdzielające każdy rząd. To wymagało mnóstwo skupienia, a nie mógł pozwolić sobie na gwizd.

― Wiem, że coś planujesz, chłopcze.

― Tylko czekam na twój ruch, starcze ― rzucił, pochodząc krok bliżej. ― Zaczyna bawić mnie twój upór. Tak bardzo pragniesz władzy, że opętałeś czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia. Co planowałeś zrobić z tyloma obskurusami? ― Znowu podszedł o krok. ― Zniszczyć ministerstwo? Pięknie. I co dalej? Rząd brytyjski? Nie. To nudne. Chyba, że chciałeś ujawnić się mugolom. Do tego dążyłeś przez Toma. Tylko po co? ― Kolejny krok.

Dumbledore stał bez ruchu. Ciało Granger nie drgnęło już od dłuższej chwili, nawet najmniejszym gestem.

Potter stał już przy samej zewnętrznej sekwencji.

Huk i nagły wstrząs omal nie pchnęły go na nią. Utrzymał się jednak na nogach.

― Twoje obskurusy właśnie dały nogę. ― Pręgi jego pasożyta otoczyły całą sekwencję.

Wyglądało to, jakby trzymały ją w wielu dłoniach, nie pozwalając poruszyć się o cal.

Hermiona nadal stała. Tylko oczy świadczyły, że chłopak był cały czas bardzo czujnie obserwowany.

― Do dzieła, mój chłopcze. Chcę ujrzeć, co wymyśliłeś.

Spokój przeciwnika był niesamowicie niepokojący. Harry nie wyczuwał już nic poza tarczą, więc miał nadzieję, że Ślizgoni wycofali się w bardziej bezpieczne miejsce. Zachowanie Albusa powstrzymywało go od realizacji planu. Przymrużył oczy, obserwując wszystko uważnie. To z całą pewnością była pułapka, a on zamierzał złamać jej kod, nim zatrzaśnie się na nim.

Nie wyczuł od razu drgań podłogi. Sekwencja nieustannie wibrowała w każdym calu jego ciała, powodując ból. Pojął swój błąd o wiele za późno.

Grunt w ułamku sekundy znikł pod jego stopami. Kawałki betonu, cementu i innych materiałów użytych do budowy, przemknęło obok, jakby przecząc ironicznie grawitacji. Kilka z nich poraniło go, ale nawet nie zdążył tego zarejestrować, gdy uderzył w twardą powierzchnię wody. Uderzenie wyparło mu całe powietrze z płuc. Zdołał jeszcze być na tyle przytomnym, by nie starać się go nabrać ponownie. Potem nastała błoga ciemność.

Organizm jednak domagał się powietrza. Chciał go zaczerpnąć, gdy jaźń odrobinę wróciła. Coś jednak zasłaniało mu usta i nos, jednocześnie mocno przytrzymując też w pasie. Nagłe odsłonięcie połączone zostało z wypłynięciem na powierzchnię.

― Oddychaj, Harry.

Draco nie musiał tego mówić. Potter łapał szybkimi haustami oddechy.

― Granger rozwaliła cały sufit ― warknął Ślizgon, utrzymując krztuszącego się nadal chłopaka.

― Zauważyłem, wiesz?

Zaczął natychmiast się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu wroga. Granger zniknęła z pola widzenia. Blizny jednak nadal bolały, co utwierdzało, że krąg nadal jest aktywny. Po prostu go nie widział.

Obskurus w trakcie upadku schronił się na powrót w ciele rodziciela.

― Gdzie Severus i Lucjusz? Aurorzy?

― Nie wiem. Byłem najbliżej tarczy. Wyciągali rannych poza tamten pokój, gdy podłoga nagle się zapadła. Możesz już sam płynąć.

Harry kiwnął głową i odsunął się.

― To jakaś studnia. Pewnie jakiś pojemnik przeciwpożarowy tej fabryki ― stwierdził, rozglądając się.

― Chce nas utopić?

― Wszystko możliwe. Fawkes! ― krzyknął cicho Potter, nie widząc innej możliwości wydostania się z tej okrągłej dziury.

Feniks pojawił się natychmiast, śpiewając ostro.

― Tak, oczywiście. Masz rację. A teraz, czy mógłbyś nas stąd wyciągnąć? Zimno mi.

Ptak pozwolił złapać się im za ogon i wyniósł do góry. Opuścił ich na parterze, jak sądził Harry, bo nad głową nadal miał dziurę z uszkodzonego sufitu. Jego krąg nadal umieszczony był w tym samym miejscu. Tarcza zniknęła i tylko ta czarna sekwencja przypominała, gdzie przed chwilą stała bariera Granger.

― Czego ona chce?

Harry nie miał możliwości odpowiedzieć. Siła zaklęcia rzuciła nimi o ścianę, roztrzaskując ją. Uderzenie odebrało oddech i dłuższy moment był zamroczony. Kaszlnął, gdy pył utrudnił mu nabranie oddechu i natychmiast poczuł, że chyba złamał żebro, albo nawet kilka. Poczuł także krew w ustach. Jęknął, kuląc się. Atak wyrzucił go na plac. Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie widział ani aurorów, ani dwóch dorosłych Ślizgonów.

Draco opierał się plecami o ścianę budynku po jego prawej stronie. Jego bezruch i ciemne smugi tuż nad nim na tynku zaalarmowały Pottera. Podniósł się na tyle szybko, na ile pozwoliły mu uszkodzone żebra i podbiegł do Draco.

Z boku głowy Ślizgona spływała krew, jedna z rąk wygięta była pod nieodpowiednim kątem. Najgorsze jednak było to, że Harry nie wyczuwał ani oddechu, ani pulsu.

― Draco!

Nie znał się na żadnych zaklęciach leczących. Tym zawsze zajmował się Severus.

― Fawkes!

Ptak pojawił się tuż nad jego ramieniem.

― Ulecz go ― błagał.

Feniks zapłakał nad głową Malfoya. Rana zamknęła się, nawet ręka wyprostowała, ale oddech nadal nie wrócił.

― Czemu on nie oddycha?

Fawkes zaśpiewał krótką odpowiedź.

― Jesteś feniksem. Ożyw go! ― zażądał.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko ostry skrzek oburzenia.

Potter opadł na kolana tuż przy Malfoyu. Oparł czoło na jego ramieniu, gładząc włosy.

― Może to i lepiej ― szepnął z rezygnacją w głosie. ― Wkrótce do ciebie dołączę, Draco. Poczekaj tam na mnie.

Uniósł odrobinę jego twarz i złożył pocałunek na lekko uchylonych ustach Draco. Łzy zmoczyły usmarowany krwią policzek, skapując czerwoną strużką niżej.

Wstał, gwiżdżąc ostry dźwięk. Kręgi rozeszły się na całą przestrzeń placu. Najbliższy kod nadal nie był pełen i Harry rozwijał go pod palcami tak, jak robił to na samym początku posiadania tutora. Świetliste linie układał w misterne rusztowania dla docelowego wzoru. Sieć weryfikacyjna wyładowywała się krótkimi piorunami, które niszczyły wszystko na swej drodze. Od Harry'ego odbijały się barwne światła, jakby jego postać była lustrem lub osłaniała go jakaś bariera.

Szybko wyrysował wzór z precyzją zegarmistrza.

Gdy uznał, że główna konstrukcja jest skończona, opuścił kod, stając poza wszystkimi kręgami. Ciemne, mgliste pręgi zaczęły zbierać się wokół, gdy obskurus zapełniał pustą przestrzeń pomiędzy sekwencjami.

Sam środek zaczął się zapełniać. Początkowo dostrzec można było zawirowanie powietrza. Po chwili pojawiła się Hermiona.

Wyraźnie nie była zadowolona z takiego rozwoju sytuacji. Drobne koła tarczy utrzymywały ją w miejscu.

― Pierwotnie miałem zamiar cię tylko schwytać. Azkaban i takie tam ― warknął Potter, ukazując czerwone źrenice. ― Teraz rozwiążę ten konflikt ostatecznie.

― Nie zabijesz Hermiony Granger!

― Dla większego dobra potrzebne są ofiary. Czy to nie twoje powiedzenie?

Granger zaczęła się rozglądać, na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej magiczne okowy, szukając możliwości ucieczki. Jej wzrok spoczął na Draco.

― Uratuję Malfoya ― próbowała negocjować.

― Nawet feniks nie jest w stanie go ożywić.

― Ja potrafię.

― Nie chcę kolejnego Toma Riddle'a. Nie dam się oszukać.

Pręgi obskurusa ulokowały się pomiędzy dwoma kręgami, które przybrały zieloną barwę.

― To cię zabije.

― Wiem. Ale nawet z obskurusem, pożerającym magię zaklęcia dla Draco, nie zostało mi już wiele. Użyję jej, by to raz na zawsze się skończyło.

Sekwencje zaczęły się kurczyć, przybliżając do siebie. Na początku obejmowały cały plac. Teraz już połowę.

― Przestań! ― krzyczała Hermiona.

Jej głos nie robił na Harrym żadnego wrażenia.

Czuł się pusty. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie.

Usiadł na jakiejś starej beczce i patrzył na działanie swego zaklęcia. Prawdziwa Hermiona pochwaliłaby go za ten pomysł. Utworzenie czarnej dziury przy pomocy magii. Połączenie wiedzy mugoli i potęgi czarodziei.

Nie było spektakularnego końca. Ciało Hermiony w jednej chwili stało, a w następnej rozprysło się w czerwoną mgłę i wciągnęło ją w czarny punkt nie większy od nakrętki z butelki. Obskurus znikł zaraz za nią i sekwencja prysła, kończąc swoje zadanie.

Lucjusz oraz Severus z kilkoma uratowanymi aurorami znaleźli ich chwilę później.

Słysząc rozdzierający krzyk rozpaczy Malfoya seniora Harry zatkał uszy i przyciągnął kolana do piersi, nie bacząc na ból.

Snape objął go delikatnie.

OOO

Pogrzeb Draco odbył się w ogrodzie Malfoy Manor.

Narcyza aportowała się zaraz po uroczystości, z nikim nie zamieniając nawet słowa.

Lucjusz zamknął się w swojej sypialni.

Harry przesiadywał potem przy oknie w salonie z widokiem na grób.

Severus krążył pomiędzy Lucjuszem a Harrym, ale nie mógł pomóc żadnemu z nich, skoro odmawiali pomocy. Starszemu Malfoyowi dał czas. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Sytuacja z Harrym miała się inaczej.

― Przestań, Severusie ― powiedział po raz kolejny Potter, odsuwając czarną fiolkę. ― To już nie pomaga, nawet jeśli przelewasz w miksturę swoją magię.

― Robisz się coraz słabszy. Nie masz pasożyta, a jednak... ― zająknął się i zamilkł.

― Umieram. Wiem. Draco na mnie czeka. Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy, odkąd dogadałem się z feniksem.

Oparł głowę o zagłówek. Snape miał rację. Nikł wręcz w oczach. Jakby całe zaklęcie dopiero teraz nabrało faktycznej mocy. Czuł się słabiej, nawet od czasu wizji Toma. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie bolało. Był gotowy. Zrobił, co miał za zadanie.

Mężczyzna siedział tuż obok, na pufie i trzymał go za rękę.

― Obiecuję, że będę cię czasem straszył ― zaśmiał się słabo Harry i ścisnął tę dłoń.

Grdyka Snape'a podskoczyła, gdy przełknął. Milczał, gdy Harry spojrzał w okno.

― Dziękuję za wszystko, Severusie.

Powieki opadły i mężczyzna dostrzegł jak ostatni oddech ucieka z płuc chłopaka.

― Nie ma za co, Harry ― odparł, pochylając głowę. ― Odpoczywaj sobie.

Śnieg zakrywał płatkami szary kamień nagrobka Draco, ukrywając go przed oczami wścibskich.

 **Koniec.**


End file.
